


No Strings On Me

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Based off a dream, Beating, Betrayal, Crying, Gen, Ignis begins to act odd, Kidnapping, Lost and Found, Magetik Prompto, Magitek!Ignis, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Physical Abuse, Prompto becomes more aggressive, Sleep Deprivation, Starvation, Tears, Torture, Trauma, Violence, Wounded Gladiolus, a lot of crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 49,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: During an intense battle with the Magitek one of the brothers gets kidnapped by the Niflhiem Army.





	1. The Battle

_Thick fat storm clouds hung low in the sky in preparation for the storm that was bound to come down any minute._

 

 

_Noctis steps out of the tent, looking haggard from the constant worrying over the missing tactician. He looks around, his dull blue eyes scan the gray washed landscape hoping to see some sign of Ignis._

_But saw none._

_He was brought out of his thoughts by his phone ringing._

_He fishs the cell out of his pocket looking confused when he didn't recognize the number._

_"Hello?"_

_"Prince?"_

_"Yeah...who's this?"_

_"It's me, Dave. Cindy sent me your number...hope you don't mind."_

_"Not at all...what can we help you with?"_

_"Well, there is actually something I want you boys to see."_

**Three Months Earlier**

"Quick, we must regroup!" Ignis shouts, his voice barely carrying over the loud explosions of the heavy machinery that Noctis and Gladiolus both took down. Luckily his  _brothers_ had heard him and were already racing toward him. Ignis slipped behind a large red metal crate followed by the other three.

"What's the plan?" Gladiolus asks his breathing heavy as he takes a potion from Ignis.

"The plan is simple, don't get killed." Ignis says handing Noctis a Max Elxir and a Hi-Potion to Prompto "The tactics we came in with is working fine. We just need to take down Loqi and then we should be able to get out of here." Ignis say wiping sweat from his forehead and pulls out a potion for himself crushing it "Are we ready?" He asks as the glow of the potion vanished.

A unison of 'Yes' is uttered and the group of friends is back out and into the fray once more.

"Well, look who finally decided to show their ugly faces!" The taunting voice of Loqi rings out over the speaker as his machine stomps forward with its claws spinning.

"Gladiolus, the left leg." Ignis says staring up at the machine causing the bigger man to look at the machine "What about it?" He asks not seeing what Ignis was seeing.

"Watch its movements."

Gladiolus nods as he watches the leg closely and when it lifts its leg a slight wobble can be seen. Gladiolus smirks and summons his massive sword swinging it out in front of him.

"Prince Noctis, I will have you!" Loqi shouts as he fires bullets at the friends prompting Gladiolus to quickly summon his shield protecting the prince.

"Tsk. Anyone can fire a gun! But it takes real skill to hit the smallest of marks!" Shouts Prompto as he rushes forward summoning his gun shooting the machine. Loqi turns the massive guns onto Prompto, the ends light up brightly and Prompto is seize up with fear leaving him rooted to the spot as he stares down the fiery barrels.

As the guns fire Prompto feels a huge solid object slam into him and wrapping around him as he hits the ground, as the missiles fly over him. He could feel the hot flames but they didn't burn, he hears a grunt from above and he looks up only to see Gladiolus over him. His face screwed up in a grimace of pain as the flames lick his back. The flames intensify and he suddenly feels something tear into his back as he lets out a howl of agonizing pain.

The air drops to freezing temperatures as flames quickly fade to chilling ice as Ignis casts a Blizzard spell. Freezing the guns and grinding the gears to a halt. Gladiolus trembles, huffing as he lets go of Prompto and falls to the left of him breathing heavy as blood begins to slowly pool beneath him.

His eyes squeezed shut against the white hot pain. His large body trembling as pants escape his lips along with whimpers.

"Noct, Gladios' hurt he can't strike the left flank. Take out the leg!" Ignis orders causing Noctis to glance at his Shield and grits his teeth as he rushes in thrusting his wrist sending his blade away and summons his own greatsword.

"Prompto, if you're able to move you must assist Noct. You need to disable the controls. A shot from your Auto Crossbow should do the trick." Ignis says summoning a Max Potion and puts it in Gladiolus' trembling hand helping him crush it for his fingers were to weak.

Prompto stands and summons his crossbow, as Noctis knocks down the leg and arm leaving Prompto to fire off massive arrows into the front window damaging the controls. Noctis warps to the other side and slashes the other leg and arm causing the monstrous machine to fall.

Loqi lets out a shrill scream feeling outraged as the unit goes down. The machine hits the ground and explodes sending the blonde flying out of the window and rolling on the ground extinguishing the flames that dance on his clothes.

He barely had the chance to sit up when he was punched in the face snapping his head back. Loqi rolls over sitting up rubbing his jaw looking over at Noctis who was standing before him with a clenched fist.

He was about to say something when a pitiful groan escapes the larger man who lays on the ground. Prompto was at his side and doing his best to soothe the older man.

Noctis clicks his tongue as he turns to Ignis "Ignis lets tie him up, we need to get Gladio out of here." He says "I don't feel like dealing with him." Turning his attention back to Gladiolus who writhes in agony, Ignis nods standing up and moves to Loqi.

The blonde doesn't fight back instead when Ignis is close he looks up at him with a look that sends chills through the tactician. It was so strong that Ignis flinched as a shudder goes through him. But he fights through it, brushing it off as the other trying to intimidate him. Ignis picks up a wire from a Magitek trooper and ties the other up to a pole coming out of the ground.

With the task done Ignis joins his brothers as Prompto and Noctis helps Gladiolus stand up.

"It's okay big guy. We got you." Prompto says gently as he drapes one of Gladiolus' arm over his shoulder. "C'mon slow steps."

Noctis wasn't sure where to grab Gladiolus without hurting him further. "Noct, take up his other arm. I'll grab his legs and we'll carry him out." Ignis says. So like Prompto, Noctis takes his friends other arm over his shoulders.

Ignis was about to follow up with his action to help his friends carry Gladiolus when he hears Loqi speak up.

"Ignis Scientia, the advisor to the prince Noctis Lucis Caelum." Loqi says his eyes glint as his tone causes Ignis to glare at the slightly older male as a weary feeling fills him.

"Consider yourself up there with Cor."

Something about those words put Ignis on edge as he backs away turning to join the others where he helps collect Gladiolus and carry him.

"I will have you, Ignis Scientia." Loqi grins as he watches the group disappear around the corner.

 


	2. The Plot

**Niflheim**

"It's a pain in my side knowing that Noctis is always going to get away. No matter what I do. No matter the strategy that I painstakingly piece together to be flawless an ensure the death of that dark prince." Loqi growls gripping the table "No matter what I do...its  _always_  ruined!" He yells as he slings his arm over the table with the world map on it, sending the pins, tiny red flags, and wooden blocks that represented the air crafts to the ground.

He hears laughter bringing his attention to a the newcomer that had entered the chamber unannounced, Caligo.

"You truly thought your plan to be a fool proof one? You're forgetting that you're challenging the prince...or should I say King of Insomnia." Caligo says as he approaches the map table where Loqi is seen shaking his head. Caligo bends down picking up one of the wooden blocks from the floor and turns it over inspecting it was false interest.

"You think that Noctis is the one spoiling my efforts?" Loqi laughs as if he has heard the most funniest of jokes "Caligo you're as stupid as you are old. It's not Noctis who is ruining my work. It's that halfbreed he keeps chained to his hip." Loqi snaps narrowing his eyes as he runs his fingers through his hair.

Caligo looks quizzical setting down the block "You mean Amacitia?" He asks curiously causing the young boy to shake his head "No you told prune, I mean his advisor!"

Caligo raises a brow "Scientia?" He asks, to him that made more sense seeing how he was the brains of the operation and Gladiolus was more brawns "What do you mean  _halfbreed_ I thought his father worked in the castle? Was he not Regis' advisor?"

"That's not his father, that man was his uncle. His father is a wasted junkie who drinks and who spends his money on strippers...makes me almost feel sorry for him. But not really. Because he is the one that is responsible for my failure." Loqi grumbles.

Caligo raises an eyebrow "What should we do about him? Perhaps we could lure him out and kill him. I'm all for seeing his head rolling seeing as he foiled my plans and had the gall to turn me over." He adds his voice laced with a bitterness.

"Which was your fault. I told you to keep your eyes open. Did you expect Noctis and his hounds to not sniff you out after that stunt you pulled?" Loqi reprimanded. "But no, as nice as it would be to send Scientias' head back to Noctis wrapped in ribbons. I have a better idea." Loqi walks over to a throne like chair and collapses into it draping one leg over the other as he rests his cheek against a fist.

"We'll take him and make him one of us. That way we won't face anymore humiliating defeats. It will be Noctis who falls." Loqi grins.

Caligo nods liking the sound of that however "But there is one small problem with this... the fact that he is never away from Noctis. How are we to lure him out AND alone?"

Loqi closes his eyes "I'm already a step ahead of you. "You see I damaged their 'Shield'. With Amacitia out of the way they will be forced to wait until he's healed. Meaning someone, most likely Scientia will have to go fetch medicine for him." He opens his eyes "That's when we'll strike but we must act fast and effectively. No screw ups."

Caligo huffs "But how do you exactly plan to get him to betray his friends? You know he won't easily turn...if at all."

"The only way I know how that's been proven to work... Beat him into submission. Even someone of his stature will break and what happens after that is a surprise." Loqi says smiling like the Cheshire cat.

* * *

**Longwythe Motel**

Gladiolus was gently lowered into the bed with the assistance of the inn keeper, there the large man writhes in the sheets as his back flares up once more.

His eyes squeeze shut against the growing pain and his breath comes in rattling pants. His body trembles as Noctis and Prompto try to get him comfortable.

"Will he be okay?" The keeper asks and Ignis nods "However, we'll need to stay here several days. Two weeks at the most until he fully recovers." Ignis says summoning the first aid kit setting it on the table and starts rummaging through it and pulling out what he needs to treat Gladiolus.

He moves to the kitchen proceeding to wash his hands. He returns to Gladiolus' side and takes a deep breath, he wasn't looking forward to hurting his friend further nor the damage that the flames had done on his back.

Ignis begins to speak his voice strong and steady "Gladio. I'm going to need to-"

"Just do it! I-I'll be fine." Gladiolus groans digging his nails into the sheets. Ignis nods as he turns to Gladiolus' back and examines the skin. The larger mans' back was a dizzying array of colors his shoulders and arms were charred black along with his neck. Small parts of his skin just above the neck part of his tank top was a deep red with white blotches. The center of his back seemed to have been blasted in. Flesh was exposed melding with the fabric, his tissue and bone of his spine was visible amongst the mess of gore and burns. There was nothing Ignis could do for him here, he had a vast amount of medical knowledge and could treat almost anything but a burn like this he was just as helpless as the others. He needed to get Gladiolus to a hospital immediately.

Not uttering a word Ignis stands up and gently grabs up Gladiolus who screams in agony, he was sweating heavily and he was shaking violently leaving him feeling incredibly nauseous.

Gladiolus swallows down a groan as he squeezes his eyes shut "I think...I think I'm going to...be sick." He whimpers. Prompto's fast to react for he fetches the garbage can and holds it up to Gladiolus, who was about to thank the photog when he begins to retch into it. Ignis frowns turning to Noctis "You and Prompto wait for me here." He demands causing Noctis to look at him "What? Why can't we come with you? We're worried about him too."

Ignis glares "I know you're worried about him, but do as I say." He says sternly turning to face Prompto and Gladiolus. The bigger male had stopped throwing up and he looked near collapsing. Ignis tugs him away "Look, I'll text you two when we get there, and I'll keep you updated."

Noctis tries to say more but Ignis is already helping Gladiolus towards the Regalia with Prompto following close behind with a pillow in tote. He helps Ignis sit Gladiolus down handing him the pillow and instructing him to lay Gladiolus against the door with his pillow and side on the car door.

Prompto steps back as the Regalia speeds down the road, leaving the younger brothers to wait for the call as they pray that Gladiolus will make it.

 


	3. Waiting

It was late in the night as Ignis sat in the pale yellow waiting room his head tipped back resting on the old worn gray cushioned headrest of the chair he was sitting in. He yawns and stretches a bit popping his shoulders, back, and hips. Closing his eyes, planning on resting his eyes for a few seconds. The waiting room was quiet save for soft classical music playing somewhere overhead and the temperature was at a comfortable level marking the young man feel incredibly sleepy.

Ignis feels himself slip slightly off his seat as he unintentionally starts to fall asleep. 

The theme song to Justice Monsters Five rings out loudly echoing through the room and bounces off the walls causing Ignis to jump his heart pounding like a frighten rabbit's heart would as he fumbles with his phone. His face a bright red when the other adults shoot him daggers and he quickly apologizes as he is torn between whether he should either kill the phone call or answer it.

He settles with answering it not glancing at the name displayed on the screen for he wanted the song to end.

"Y-Yes, Noct?" He asks his voice trembling as he's still recovering from the fright.

"How's Gladio? You okay?"

It was Noctis who had called, he should have known the king always had a knack for scaring him or bothering him right when he was on the edge of sleep. "I'm fine. Gave me a bit of a fright is all." Ignis says standing making his way outside to not bother those around him "As for Gladio I-" he pauses stepping out into a small circular garden where the nurses often bring the patients "I haven't been updated on his condition. All I was told was that he had both fourth and third degree burns." Ignis looks down at his feet wondering what Noctis and Prompto were thinking.

"Wha-hey! Prompto-" on Ignis' end he hears a small scuffle ending with Noctis groaning and Prompto speaking "Don't worry Ig. Gladio is built like a friggin' Titan, he'll be okay."

Ignis sighs nodding "I know. I just can't help but worry." 

He hears Prompto laughing and Noctis shouting something inaudible along with a heavy thump and Noctis speaks once more "Like Prompto said, the big guy will be alright. He survived being sliced in the face and the chest. He'll survive this." He says.

Ignis hums his response nodding "Don't forget to eat something and get some sleep." Noctis adds. Ignis laughs dryly "Funny, every time I try I get a call from you." He teases. They exchange goodbyes and Ignis pockets his phone returning to the waiting room. 

No longer feeling exhausted Ignis was left feeling restless as he bounces his knees waiting to be called by a nurse on Gladiolus' current state.

 

It was the early hours of a new day, the pale pink morning light of dawn tearing through the lingering clouds like angry claw marks. A young nurse with shaggy black hair walks into the eyesore that was the waiting room. It almost completely void of life saved for the receptionist and a figure in one of the chairs towards the back of the room huddled underneath a black and blue racecar throw blanket.

"Are they the only one left?" The nurse asks earning a nod from the receptionist "Poor thing has been here all night, he just now feel asleep."  She says to the nurse who looks apologetic "That's too bad, the patient is just now out of operation." 

The nurse says sighing and approaches the sleeping figure. He sits next to Ignis and places a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump and look around dazed. He opens his mouth to say something but a yawn escapes him a sign he hasn't rested, though he was well on his way before the nurse came. 

"Is this about Gladio-er Gladiolus?" Ignis asks sitting up stifling the next yawn that tried to escape. 

"Yes, he's doing fine. He's actually in recovery but he'll need to stay in the hospital for a short time...possibly two weeks at the most. The typical stay for burns is four to nine days. However seeing that he had varying degrees of burns we'd like to keep him for a while longer to be safe." The nurse explains and Ignis nods clenching his jaw "Yes, it's understandable. I'm just glad he's alive...." Ignis says running his hands over his face.

He's quiet for a moment before sitting up "Would it be all right if I see him?" Ignis asks. The nurse nods, He didn't bother telling Ignis to be quiet when he goes in to see Gladiolus. The man following him radiated maturity. 

The receptionist winks at Ignis waving her hand at him "See you later cutie pie." She says and Ignis simply nods picking up his pace. When they arrive in the room the lights were dimmed so low it appeared to look like two candles were the source of light. Gladiolus lays still in the bed his eyes were closed and his entire chest, neck, and arms were covered in bandages and gauze. Stepping closer Ignis notices that his friend was hooked to an oxygen tank as if sensing his worry the nurse places a hand on Ignis' shoulder.

"Don't worry that's not permanent it's just for the first few nights." He says earning a nod from Ignis "Well, I guess I'll leave you alone for now call us if anything happens or if you or him need anything."

"We will, thank you." Ignis waits for the nurse to leave before collapsing into the chair. His head in his hands as a sigh escapes him, he hated that he worried so much. Gladiolus giving them a scare like this, Ignis wasn't a fool he knew that burns were bad and dangerous but he knew he had overreacted thinking the worse outcome of this situation.

He sighs pulling out his phone and texts Noctis about Gladiolus' current standing and how long he'd be in the hospital. When he finished he looked at the Shield feeling bad for he tends to forget that like the others Gladiolus was capable for getting hurt. Capable of suffering pain and aches. Ignis guesses its because Gladiolus was the strongest and hardly complained of aches and sores. He always took the biggest of hits and would walk away in fazed, but now seeing him weak like this just reminded Ignis that Gladiolus wasn't a superman.

"Get well soon my friend." Ignis says softly "I'll be here when you wake."


	4. Deploy

**Previous Night...**

The hours that followed after Ignis had left felt like their own personal purgatory. Noctis and Prompto tried to get back into a normal routine, go out to claim a bounty or two or even part take in their hobbies but it felt wrong to do all that without all four of them together. Noctis despite his ability to sleep anywhere and anytime found it impossible to even keep his eyes closed for more than a few minutes.

Noctis was sitting on the couch, his phone in his hand when Prompto enters the motel carrying a bag of fast food and drinks from the McDonald's down the street. He sets down the bag and drink carrier looking wearily at the king "You okay?" He asks earning a sigh from the other. "Yeah. Just worried is all." Noctis huffs as he looks down at his phone checking the hour. "You think I should call Ignis?" Noctis asks not taking his eyes off the screen as the soft rustle of the paper bag fills his ears.

"What time is it?" Prompto asks handing Noctis his burger and fries.

"It's nine." Noctis says already opening up the contacts "He called me around six...maybe seven." Noctis pauses "That's when he mentioned that they arrived and Gladio was taken into surgery or whatever it is they do for burns." Noctis says gripping the phone.

Prompto looks thoughtful humming a bit before he nods "I think we should call him. Ya know see if anything came up or something like that." Prompto says through a mouthful of burger. Noctis looks at his friend who takes a sip from his soda. Noctis hits Ignis' name and waits for him to pick up.

"Y-Yes, Noct?"

Ignis sounded shaken leaving Noctis to worry  _'Maybe something happen to Gladio.'_

"How's Gladio? You okay?" Noctis asks for he felt he was jumping to conclusions.

"I'm fine. Gave me a bit of a fright is all." a small pause and he hears footsteps he assumes Ignis is going somewhere a bit more private "As for Gladio I-" another pause "I haven't been updated on his condition. All I was told was that he had both fourth and third degree burns." Ignis sounded sad and scared two things Noctis never heard in his voice before. He wanted to comfort him but he also wanted to lecture him for making them stay at the motel.

Noctis starts to speak when Prompto suddenly snatches the phone away "Wha-hey! Prompto-" Prompto rolls away from the king "Don't worry Ig. Gladio is built like a friggin' Titan, he'll be okay." Prompto reassures.

"I know. I just can't help but worry."

Noctis with no warning jabs Prompto in the side causing the blonde to laugh "Prompto stop give me back my phone!" Noctis shouts tackling Prompto to the floor stealing his phone back and sits on his friends back "Like Prompto said, the big guy will be alright. He survived being sliced in the face and the chest. He'll survive this." He says.

He hears Ignis hum his response a sign that Noctis knew meant Ignis was sleepy "Don't forget to eat something and get some sleep." Noctis adds knowing that the other will most likely forget. He hears Ignis laughs "Funny, every time I try I get a call from you."

Noctis smirks saying goodbye to Ignis then locks his phone. He feels Prompto squirm beneath him before bucking him off "Is Ignis going to be okay?" He asks returning to the stool he was sitting on before Noctis made his call.

"Yeah, he'll be alright. Especially if he remembers to rest." Noctis says unwrapping his burger "I just can't shake the image of Gladios' back." The king admits causing a ripple to flow through Prompto making him shudder "Yeah." He says softly. A brief moment of silence falls over them before Prompto speaks up "Look, let's not think of that. Lets look at things in a positive light. Gladio is getting treated and he'll be back to his good ol jerky self." Prompto says smiling. Noctis simply nods his attention elsewhere and the two finished their meal in silence.

Trying to get any sleep through the night knowing Gladiolus was suffering agonizing pain and knowing Ignis was there likely not getting any rest wasn't possible for the younger boys who were lying awake in the motel.

The bed which Gladiolus had laid in neither of them approached or dared to look at not wanting to be plagued with the memory of his pain and screams again.

Noctis lays in the second bed his back to Gladiolus' bed as his eyes lock on the wall in front of him. Prompto was on the couch and despite his best efforts he couldn't help staring at the bed which Noctis was trying to avoid. He looks at Noctis for a bit before speaking "Do you think that Gladio is okay?" He asks softly his tone full of worry.

Noctis scrunched up his face "Weren't you the one earlier saying that ' _he's going to be fine and that there's nothing to worry about'_ what happen to all that?"

Prompto sighs his eyes closing "I'm just worried about him. I know surgery is a scary thing and I know that there's a chance that something can go wrong and you know..." Prompto looks away feeling childish "Never mind I shouldn't have said anything. Forgot about it." He mumbles pulling the blanket over his head.

Noctis stares hard at the wall sometimes he hated how sensitive Prompto was. With a groan Noctis sits up his eyes locked on the couch where Prompto lays. Apologizing isn't always easy for the king but he's getting used to it "Look, sorry I...I'm just worried too. But I think Gladio-no I know Gladio will be okay." He says softly.

Prompto didn't respond.

Noctis nods "Try and get some sleep. G'night." He says laying down.

"Night Noct."

**Present Day...**

It was around eleven when Noctis had seen the text from Ignis on his phone.

_Noct, Gladio is recovering nicely however he must stay in the hospital for a week or two- 6:00 a.m._

With a heavy sigh Noctis falls backwards into his bed and thanks the Six that Gladiolus is okay. He couldn't help to cheesy grin that formed on his lips as he grabs his pillow and hurls it at Prompto causing him to yelp and fall off the couch. "What's the big idea?" He grumbles sleepily trying to sound annoyed.

"It's Gladio. Ignis says he's okay." Noctis says sounding relieved. Prompto's eyes widen and he is soon smiling excitedly "What? Seriously!? Dude we gotta go see him." He says leaping up to his feet picking up his boots "Yeah we should go and while we're there see what our next move is. I doubt the enemy will let us give Gladio some down time." Noctis says heading for the bathroom.

 

Prompto and Noctis arrived at the hospital around noon on Chocobo back, with them they brought gifts for Galdiolus and a few things for Ignis. The nurse, who had brought Ignis to the room lead the king and Prompto down the hall and to the room which Gladiolus was cooped up.

Knocking first Noctis opens the door and peers inside "Ignis? It's me and Prompto." Noctis says before pushing the door open and stepping inside. Inside the younger members could see exactly the state Gladiolus was in. Causing them to rush up to him, the larger man looked so tired and drawn as if the whole ordeal aged him drastically.

"He looks well...however I can't say the same for his tattoo."

Ignis's voice brought Noctis and Promptos' attention towards him making them hurry over to him. "Ignis you-" Prompto starts to say taking in his appearance, the older male looked disheveled. His usual spiked hair was ruffled and laid flat on one side, his blazer was discarded and his purple leopard print shirt was wrinkled, and he had dark circles under his eyes which were puffy and red.

"You look horrible, I though I told you to get some sleep!?" Barked Noctis folding his arms staring at Ignis. Ignis not having the strength to argue simply shrugs "Believe me I tried. However I was worried about Gladio. The nurses and doctors here have a habit of coming into the room and checking on him." Ignis says taking off his glasses to rub at his eye.

"Isn't that their job?" Prompto asks earning a nod from Ignis "It is...but something feels off about the situation when they come in. I feel like it's not Gladiolus they are keeping an eye on...but me." Ignis searches the faces of the others before continuing "Utter rubbish I know. But-" Ignis starts to say before Noctis walks up and places a hand on his shoulder causing him to look up at the king "Look, you're tired so things are going to seem a little weird. Trust me, they were just checking on Gladio." Noctis says softly hearing Ignis suspect that the nurses and doctors were spying on him made him worry. It just proved how tired he was.

"You're right...I'm just being paranoid." Ignis sighs his attention falling to the bag "What's that?" He asks.

"Oh we bought some stuff for Gladio. Just a bunch of Cup Noodle and a couple get well cards." Noctis says pulling out a cup of noodles in a white, red, and gold cup "We also brought you something to eat, some change of clothes, and some Ebony."

Outside the room the nurse closes the door quietly a grin on his lips "That's right, it's all in you're head Ignis." He says laughing. He makes his way down the hall and pulls out a small flip phone, punches in the number and waits for the other end to pick up.

"Loqi, the Shield is down and won't be up for a good while. I also have to inform you that Ignis may soon be out of commission. He can't even keep his eyes open. And its all thanks to his friends."

Loqi grins "Excellent, what of Noctis?"

The nurse looks over his shoulder checking to see if he was being followed, he wasn't. "He doesn't suspect a thing. So dropping in on him will be no different than our usual attacks." A short pause "What should we do about the fourth member?" The nurse asks.

"Fourth? Oh that one. Leave him be for now he's proving useful to us, we'll kill him when we strike. He hasn't proven a threat and I doubt he'll ever will." Loqi says nearly laughing.

"Understood, my men is trying to gather possible information as to where they are headed next." The nurse says.

"Don't waste their time. I already have that covered." Loqi says "I know were they will be every moment of their day." He adds. From where he sat he had a massive screen displaying a map of Eos, it currently displayed the hospital with a pulsating white dot on the center.

"Yes, our dear  _fourth_ member isn't a threat but he is very useful."

 


	5. Magitek and Imperials

"Hey you want me to heat up one of these for you big guy?" Prompto asks picking up one of the big Cup Noodle cups showing the bigger man the flavor of the meal.

Gladiolus lowers his book and glances at the flavor nodding "Sure, though is there beef flavor left?" He asks. Prompto checks the bag rummaging through the many cups before pulling out a beef one "Yeah it's the last one though I can run to store to get your some more?" The blonde asks. Gladiolus shakes his head "Nah, I just wanted that one."

Prompto nods carrying the desired cup down to the cafeteria "I'll be right back." He calls out.

It's been six days since Gladiolus was admitted to the hospital. He woke up on the third day, the fourth and fifth day he had ripples of pain but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Now on the sixth day he was fully aware and even able to sit up with little to no pain.

Gladiolus watches as Prompto heads for the door "Oh and see if they have any beer." Gladiolus calls causing Prompto to smirk "Already ahead of you. I'll bring you a cup of ice." Prompto says exiting the room.

Gladiolus looks at Noctis his eyebrow raised "We got you some, so glad this place doesn't check bags." He pauses "Then again they probably would've only seen the Cup Noodle." He says laughing.

The king turns his attention to Ignis who was staring blankly out of the window to the small town below watching the cars zip by like tiny toys. "Ignis you need to get some rest." Noctis says gently placing a hand on the others shoulder "You want us to take you back to the motel?" Noctis asks causing Ignis to look up at him shaking his head "I'll be alright." He mumbles his thumb tracing the top of the can of Ebony, the one thing that keeping him going despite how exhausted he was.

Noctis frowns "You can't run on coffee Iggy. You need to rest." He snaps "Its been working for me all this time, I don't see why now should be any different." Ignis snaps back his eyes narrowing "I told you I'll be fine."

"Yeah says the guy who thinks the nurses are up to something just because they look at you." Laughs Noctis with a roll of his eyes. Ignis glares "You think I'm a fool for having my suspicions? Noct, you know that I wouldn't make something like this up. I tr-" Ignis was cut off by a groan coming from the king.

"Look you're tired. You told me yourself that our minds starts hallucinating when we don't get enough sleep. Ever since we got here we haven't seen you sleep once." Noctis states "Now I'm going to go and have Prompto drop you off at the motel and you're going to go to sleep!" demanded Noctis.

Ignis opens his mouth to protest but he's silenced by Noctis who crosses his arms "Look if you won't listen to me as your king then at least listen to me as your  _brother_."

Ignis sighs he was dead on his feet and he did long for a good long rest, but there was one thing he was positive about. The people who work here were up to something. He didn't know what but something just didn't feel right, sleep or no sleep Ignis could sense it.

The door opens snapping his attention towards the large metal slab, his body tensing only to relax when he saw that it was Prompto with Gladiolus food and cup of ice. "Sorry I took so long the cafeteria was a mess." he laughs walking up to Gladiolus handing him his noodles, cup of ice, and beer, which was taken out of the bag they had brought.

"Ya need anything else?" Prompto asks curiously earning a shake of Gladiolus' head "Nah I'm good. But I think Noct has a special task for you." He says nodding to the king and Ignis. Prompto looks over to the others curiously "Wha'cha need buddy?" He asks searching Noctis' face for any expression that could give him a hint as to what the task could be.

"I need you to take Ignis to the motel so he can get some sleep. Make sure he goes to sleep." Noctis says handing him the keys to the car "And don't wreck the Regalia."

"Dude, it's me." Prompto says smiling.

"Exactly, don't wreck my dads' car." Noctis warns causing the blonde to frown "Dude trust me."

"Prompto."

"Okay okay...I promise I won't total the car." He says making his way over to Ignis and loops an arm around him "C'mon Ignis. Lets go to the motel, I'll stay with you till you wake up." He tells him gently "Heck you can get a head start in the Regalia." He jokes. However Ignis simply sags against him causing Prompto to smile softly "C'mon." He says heading out of the room.

"See ya Iggy, sleep well." Gladiolus calls out.

Noctis and Gladiolus watches them leave and disappear down the hall. Noctis sighs shaking his head "Hopefully now Ignis wouldn't be so paranoid." He says his eyes on his phone. Gladiolus grumbles a bit his eyes on the pages of his book.

**Parking Lot**

Prompto eases Ignis into the passenger seat reclining it back as he does so so the other can be more comfortable "Okay let's get out of here." Prompto says racing to the drivers side and leaping over the door landing in the drivers seat. He puts the keys into the ignition bringing the regal car to life and pulls out of the lot and onto the street.

Several feet behind them a massive black aircraft looms in the sky following silently behind it were ten more just like it. Each filled with Magitek and Imperial forces.

Inside one of the crafts was none other than Caligo and Loqi, the two watching the kings'  _steed_ leave the hospital with Prompto and Ignis inside.

"Keep your distances we don't want to be seen by them." Loqi shouts. Caligo looks over at him "But if we keep our distance we'll lose them and our chances of killing Scientia and Noctis will be lost once more." He growls. Loqi rolls his eyes "We're not going to kill Scientia, and we won't lose them. You forget that luck is on our side." He says grinning.

Caligo gives him an odd look and as if to get the other to understand Loqi pulls up a second screen on the laptop he was using to track the Regalia "Does this baby look familiar?" He asks showing Caligo the one year old. The man looks puzzled "Not entirely, why should I be concerned?" He asks.

"Not really. But this baby is that blonde idiot down there. He is the reason why we have been finding the prince no matter where they go. You see he has something that only our machines have which allows us to track them." Loqi says smiling causing Caligo to widen his eyes "A bar code. Are you telling me that he's a Magitek?"

Loqi doesn't respond causing Caligo to continue "But he's not dissolving or exploding like the others? What model is he, is he a new type?"

The onslaught of questions cause the blonde to roll his eyes "He hasn't been spliced with daemon DNA. That baby I showed you was only given a code print before mysteriously escaping the factory." He says "But I found his serial code and ever since then I been tracking them and sending storms of Magitek after them. The best part is none of his friends know about his secret and he doesn't even know that he is putting his friends in constant danger." He laughs.

 

Prompto pulls into the parking lot of the motel and looks over to Ignis. Ignis was slumped against the car door sound asleep snoring softly, the ride in the Regalia seemingly done the trick as usual to get him to rest. Yet seeing him like this made Prompto feel bad about having to wake him up to get him into the motel.

He pulls the keys out of the ignition leaving the motor running as he walks around the passenger side gently shaking Ignis awake who whimpers in protest as he starts to mumble. Prompto smirks as he tries again this time succeeding as Ignis sits up drowsy and confused. "Where are we?" He asks his voice thick with sleep.

"At the motel. C'mon let's get you inside." Prompto says helping Ignis stand. He leads him to the door and out of habit he tries the door knob it clicks making his heart pound faster in his chest. The door slowly opens with a groan the hinges squeaking and sunlight spills into the dark room.

"You locked the door right?" Ignis asks feeling more awake after the creepy moment they just experienced.

"Dude, it's me." Prompto says his eyes wide.

"And that's why I'm worried." Ignis says.

Not wanting to take any chances Prompto ushers Ignis back into the Regalia and he starts the car up, making a sharp U-turn he speeds back towards the hospital. He looks into the rearview mirror and he slams on the breaks turning the steering wheel the black car skids to a stop sideways.

Ignis groans straightening himself up from having smashed his side against door "What's wrong? What's the matter?" He asks looking over to the blonde who was already out of the car and summoning his gun.

"Iggy stay here you're to tired to fight." He says stepping over to Ignis. Every fiber of Promptos' being was screaming at him to protect Ignis. His usually soft friendly blue eyes were now cold and hard as he watches the fleet land in the field the only things keeping Prompto from them was the guard rail, Ignis, and a stretch of land.

The aircrafts all open except for one, sending a shower of Megitek and Imperials down who all land perfectly on their feet like toy soldiers. Prompto didn't hesitate to raise his gun and fire rounds into the machines each shot making their mark. From where he stood both Ignis and himself could hear the screams of the dying machines.

"Upside to having a long range weapon am I right?" He jokes but Ignis frowns as he climbs out of the Regalia and summons his lance "I'm not going to standby and let you fight alone." Ignis says his eyes on the enemies.

Prompto looks him over who was he to argue?

"Sure but let me protect you if things get too rough. Cause I got your six. Alright?" Prompto says giving Ignis a thumbs up.

Ignis nods "And I have yours."

 

 


	6. Captured

The rapid pop of gunfire fills the air along with the static buzz of electricity from the lightening spell that Ignis had cast.

A few of the machines fall after a short burst of jerky movements and screams. Prompto summons more bullets reloading his gun as he backs up in to Ignis. The other doesn't look away as he summons his daggers and throws them at the machines his first two make their mark successfully disabling the Imperials however the third and fourth daggers doesn't make their mark. They fall short or zip pass the enemies causing Ignis to grumble out of frustration.

"You're doing good Ig don't get discouraged!" Prompto says switching to the circular saw "Remember I got your back." He says taking down two Magitek that strays to close to Ignis. Ignis on the other hand only sighs out of annoyance as he summons his lance rushing forward with the intention to stab one of the machines. He however felt like he was running in slow motion and the lance felt incredibly heavy. He couldn't lift it all the way up to his chest like he has done so many before leaving him to half drag half carry the blade. The Magitek buzzes as it's head swivels and clicks it's fiery red eyes flash in the sunlight as it lifts it's gun taking aim at the exhausted young man.

Ignis falters in his limping run causes his feet to trip him up making him stumble a bit. His expression shifts to confusion as the Magitek starts towards him. Ignis watches as he begins to tremble swallowing nervously as he begins to step back.

"N-No. Y-You're dead." He whispers his eyes locked on the machine. "Tsk. Stupid as always...you foolish boy you seriously thought I would let myself be killed in that invasion?" The voice Ignis was hearing was one he grew to fear. An old raspy voice with a heavy accent that made most of the words sound jumbled. The heavy metallic foot falls melted into the soft crunch of grass as the metal feet turn to black boots. The silver armour turns to a black suit resembling the garb of a judge. Standing in front him wasn't a Magiktek but a man who looked to be in his fifties with a balding head of gray hair and cold cruel brown eyes.

"A-Alabaster!?" Ignis whimpers. Alabaster, a man who the king trusts and was respected by all. Well everyone but Ignis. This man had been cruel to him since he was a tiny boy. Ignis never learned why this man hated him but Alabaster had made it his goal to instill fear into Ignis. Every opportunity he had he would hit Ignis, make him feel less than, he even had broken Ignis' arm once. Regis had many times tried to get rid of Alabaster but he always wormed his way back into the castle. Each time he would go after Ignis, leaving him terrified of him. So naturally when Ignis was ordered to go on the road trip with Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto he was more than relieved to be away from the castle. And when they learned of Insomnias' fall he thanked the Six to be rid of the man who tormented him.

But now.

Ignis stares up at him as his legs buckle and he drops to his knees eyes locked on Alabaster as he approaches him. He lifts the gun and places the barrel against his forehead "Oh I wanted to do this to you for a very long time." He chuckles as a crazed grin forms on his face.

Ignis shakes as tears full his eyes he starts to plea and beg the other to not kill him. The click of the gun causes Ignis to squeeze his eyes shut and his body freezes up as he hears gun fire yet he didn't feel any pain. Opening his eyes he saw Alabaster on the ground his eyes rolled up to back of his head as blood pools beneath him.

"Ignis!"

Ignis whips his head around his eyes wide and wild with pure fear. He didn't see Prompto nor did he hear his voice as he is shaken by the blonde. However Prompto continues to scream his name as he quickly let's go of his shoulders summoning his gun to kill the mechanical men.

"Ignis! Ignis snap out of it." Prompto shouts "C'mon buddy you're scaring me." He says firing off a few more rounds into the enemies. Ignis turns to him finally hearing his voice "P-Prompto?" He asks weakly "Yeah it's me buddy, just sit this one out I'll protect you." He says. Ignis felt like he was going to vomit, he looks to where he last saw Alabaster only to see that he was once again a Magitek unit.

Prompto steps closer to Ignis "Don't worry I got you." He says however Ignis simply swayed his body no longer able to run on fumes and without warning he faints.

Up in the aircraft Loqi grins as the back opens up allowing him to see the battle below. He watches as Prompto frantically shoots down the machines doing everything in his power to protect Ignis who was spiralled on the ground unconscious. "Now's our chance!" Loqi barks to Caligo "Scientia is down and Argentum is distracted. Lets get him now!"

Caligo nods as he sends a gold Magitek down landing directly behind Ignis catching the attention of Prompto. The gunmen twists around his eyes widen as he watches as the suit falls apart in a heap of loose pieces. Each piece then latches onto Ignis before he was trapped inside the gold MT. The suit stands up leaving Prompto helpless against the suit, he couldn't shoot it, he couldn't fight it without hurting Ignis.

He could only watch as the Golden MT jumps up rivaling Araneas' jump as it lands back in the aircraft.

"Give the prince our thanks! You did well in handing over Scientia!" Caligo shouts.

Prompto lurches forward his hand out stretch "Ignis!" He cries before grimacing his hand goes for the back of his neck as his faces twists up in pain. His fingers sloppily brush against a cold smooth bump latched to his skin as he staggers forward his legs like jelly "Ignis..." Prompto gasps weakly. His knees buckle and cries out as a electric shock shoots up and down his body causing him to drop to the ground like a sack of stones. Black spots fill his vision his voice barely a whisper as he calls out to Ignis once more watching as the massive aircrafts slowly disappear in the horizon.

 

 

Prompto was jolted awake by the low howls of a Iron Giant sending him scrambling to his feet. He looks around frantically realizing how late it was when another realization hits him like a truck.

"Ignis!" He shouts looking around "Ignis!" He calls out again his heart tightening as he recalls that he had let Ignis get taken away. His heart shatters remembering that Ignis was to tired to fight and counted on him to protect him but he failed him. Prompto sniffs feeling his eyes water "I'm sorry Iggy, hang in there. I'll get the guys and we'll save you." Prompto whispers.

Several feet from where Prompto was standing he can see something shimmering in the grass. He moves closer cautiously his eyes narrow against the light. However once he was close enough he realizes that what he was seeing was Ignis' glasses, he picks them up holding them close. His chest tightens as he heads back to the Regalia his heart was heavy with the realization that he will have to tell the others that Ignis was taken.

 

He pulls into the parking lot of the hospital and makes his way up to Gladiolus' room. The walk was agonizing for he dreads the thought of how Noctis and Gladiolus would react. Standing outside the door Prompto trembles as he struggles to find the courage to open the door.

'C'mon you can do this. Ignis needs you...he needs all of us...he needs to be saved.' Prompto whispers prep talking himself. Counting to three Prompto opens the door entering the room calling out to his friends.

"Ignis was kidnapped!" Prompto blurts out the expression on the others faces told him that he needed to clarify.

"I...we went to the motel but the door was open like someone had broken in, so we went back to the Regalia and on our way here we were ambushed by like twenty Magitek ships. We fought together but I don't know what happen...this thing came out of nowhere and shot down Ignis before taking him away." Prompto explains sounding upset, he lied about Ignis being shot, he didn't want them to know that he just fainted.

Gladiolus looks over to Noctis who stood with is eyes hidden behind his bangs with his fist clenched at his side.

"Noct?" Gladiolus says "Look we'll find him, don't get upset. You don't ne-" he was cut off by Noctis charging at Prompto without warning.

The king was absolutely furious. He grabs at Prompto and slams him against the wall "You let him get taken!? You let him get taken and you didn't see where they took him!" He screams at Prompto "You're so useless!" snaps Noctis only to immediately regret it. He looks at Prompto letting him go "I didn't mean that..." the king says as the other stares at him with tears brimming in his eyes.

Shoving Noctis back Prompto glares "I can't believe you really thought that I would let Ignis get taken without a fight."

Noctis opens his mouth to say something but Prompto simply shakes his head as he storms out of the room.


	7. Nifs

"I told you already, they were the Magitek and Imperial ships. So they have to be going to Niflhiem." Prompto says crossing his arms still feeling bitter from the argument earlier. Noctis sighs his eyes close as he tosses his head back "Yeah but where at in Nif country?" He grumbles.

"How am I supposed to know?" Growls Prompto causing Noctis to glare at him.

"Will you two cut it out! We need to work together if we want to get Ignis back." Gladiolus interrupts his expression grim "Now, what if the ships were just used? You know make us think that they're going to Niflhiem. In reality they could go anywhere." He says his voice rumbling as he looks at Prompto "Do you remember who took him? What did they look like?"

Pulling away from the wall he was leaning against Prompto runs his hand across the back of his neck "There was two of them...their names...were..." he begins to walk up and down the room before stopping "Oh it was Loki, like Thors' brother." He says snapping his fingers and turns on his heels.

"Loki?" Noctis repeats looking at Gladiolus who returns the stare before turning to Prompto "Do you mean Lo _qi_?" He corrects Prompto who blinks at him not hearing the difference. "Who was the other guy?" Noctis asks stepping closer causing Prompto to cross his arms looking thoughtful "Oh! He was that guy that we went after that one time. Ya'know, that one that escaped from Ignis. Calico I think his name is." Prompto says.

"Calico? No you mean Caligo and Loqi has him!?" Both Noctis and Gladiolus says simultaneously causing Prompto to look at the both of them "Wait, why would they want Ig- oh. You guys don't think that they're angry about those times were Ignis foiled their plans do you?" Prompto asks nervously.

"I can see that as a reason behind his kidnapping." Gladiolus says crossing his arms.

"He did try to hand over Caligo." Prompto adds "But back when Cor was with us Ignis didn't do anything to Loqi." Prompto says "In fact he was just after you Noct."

Gladiolus narrows his eyes "Then this is possibly a trap. Take Ignis and use him as bait to lure us to them." He says leaning back into the pillows behind him.

"Some plan. If that's what they want shouldn't they at least given us some clue as to where they are?" Prompto whines.

"That would've been nice but for now we struggle to come up with a plan." Gladiolus adds.

"We have a plan. Search all over until we find Ignis. And we don't stop until we have him." Noctis says as he pops his knuckles. "We should ask around see if anyone saw those ships too." He finishes as he makes his way to the door with Prompto following behind him.

The creaking of a mattress causes Noctis and Prompto to falter in their tracks and turn on their heels facing Gladiolus. They see him standing his face twisting in pain as he makes his way to the closet which he pulls his clothes from.

"Gladio?" Noctis starts but is silenced by the larger male "Don't you even start" he growls as be rips off the hospital garb he was wearing leaving him stark naked and sending Noctis and Prompto to look away "you think I could lay here and assume you two can find him on your own?" He adds pulling on his pants "Look I trust you guys, but remember what Cid said. He said that we aren't just bodyguards..."

"We're brothers." Prompto adds looking up determination flashing in his eyes.

"And like brothers we're going to always stick together and stand at each others side. And right now a family member has been taken and he needs all three of us to work together to bring him home. So I'm not gonna just sit here and do nothing." Gladiolus adds in.

"Couldn't have said it any better myself." Grins Prompto.

"Wouldn't want it any other way." Noctis says as he motions for them to follow.

With that Noctis closes the door as he goes back into the hospital room. Earning a confused look from Prompto "Dude where are you going?" He asks watching as Noctis opens up the window "Dude! W-We're seriously not going to jump out this way are we!?" Cries the blonde.

"Who said anything about jumping? I'm going to warp us to that the building in front of us and then down there." Noctis says pointing to small four story building in front of them and then down to a small square sculpture.

"Can you even carry all of us?" Gladiolus asks.

"Don't know, but who said anything about me carrying you? You two are just going to be hanging on." The king says lazily.

Prompto was quaking "Have you done this before!?"

"Once, with Ignis." Noctis says as he gestures for them to hang onto him "Of course he did throw up after we warped." He says and before Gladiolus and Prompto could say anything they warped.

The feeling of warping was indescribable and both Prompto and Gladiolus, however both felt different about the unique skill Noctis possesses. For Gladiolus it was the most traumatic experience he's ever gone through. He couldn't breathe and he felt like he was being smothered. However for Prompto it was the rush of a lifetime, he felt free as excitement washed over him and when the brief moment ended he couldn't wait to warp again.

Landing on the roof Gladiolus dropped to his knees coughing as he gasped for air as Prompto cheered happily "Aw man! That was so awesome are we gonna warp again now?" He squeals happily.

"Yeah but let's give Gladio some time to breathe." Noctis says turning to the large man who seems to be calming down. "You ready?" He asks Gladiolus who nods getting to his feet "And you know you don't hafta hold your breath." Noctis says before warping down onto the sculpture.

**???**

Loqi and Caligo walk down the long dark halls, on either side of them were rows of doors each one keeping unspeakable creatures at bay. The screams, howls, roars of frustration, screams of agony rings out as the beings pound on the doors threatening to break out. Yet the sounds don't faze Loqi nor Caligo as they continue down the hall coming to a stop when they reach a large room at the end of the hall with rusty bars instead of a door.

"Look at him, I can't believe we finally have him in our clutches." Loqi says grinning his eyes locked on the limp form laying on a filthy mat. "True, but I have to admit we have wasted our best Magitek on him. I hope that Scientia is truly as amazing as he came off." Caligo grumbles as he turns on his heels "I'll have Verstael modify his uniform." Caligo calls as he heads back which he came "Yeah okay. I'll inform you on whatever new plans I'll come up with." Loqi says as he turns his attention back to Ignis.

"Caligo is an old fool he has not the slightest inkling of an idea as to how powerful you are. You will help us kill the prince and claim Insomnia as our own." He says laughing as he too turns and heads back up the hall.

 

Ignis groans stirring as he slowly sits up with a hand to his head. He felt terrible, his head hurt and his eyes were pulsating.

"Get me out! Get me out! Get me out!"

"Aooooo! Aoooooo! Eeeeh hee hee!"

"We have a new friend. We have a new friend!"

The howls, laughter, screams, and constant chatter snaps Ignis' head up as he looks around his surroundings. His vision blurry making him realize his glasses were gone, looking down Ignis notices that his clothes were changed from the royal black attire that is the Crownsguard to a thin white shirt with a slightly thicker white jacket with long sleeves and long thick rope strings at the ends. His trouser were replaced with thin light gray pocket-less pants.

He looks up and he can barely make out his surroundings in the dark getting to his feet Ignis walks up to the bars glances up an down the halls the screams and laughter increase as the others prisoners catch glimpse of him.

"Pretty boy, we have a pretty boy!"

"He won't last long hee hee he won't last long."

Ignis shudders as he returns to his mat and drops down. He closes his eyes as he lowers his head onto his knees. His eyelids were incredibly heavy and he struggled to stay awake.

Within seconds Ignis was once again sleeping.

 


	8. Hunters

The Regalia pulls off onto the side of the road in the base of the Meldacio Hunter HQ. The engine is powered off with a soft hiss as Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto climb out of the car.

"You think he's here?" Gladiolus asks looking out at the many Hunters dotting the area before them.

"I don't know...but there is no harm in looking." Noctis responds shoving his hands into his pockets making his way towards the Headquarters center "Well honestly where else would he be?" Asks Prompto who stumbles a bit as he races to catch up to his friends.

The trio make their way to the armoury where a group of Hunters stood talking to one another in harsh whispers.

"I told you I know what I saw. I saw Niflhiem ships in Hammerhead, I don't know if they were coming or going." A large male Hunter said.

"That's cuz you're a coward. I bet the second you saw it you fled." A female Hunter said narrowing her eyes as she pokes the other in the chest.

The brothers look at one another for a moment causing them to shrug "Hey excuse me." Gladiolus says walking up to the group "Can we help you?" A Hunter with an eye patch asks turning to face the Shield. Gladiolus locks eyes with the taller male "We need help with something."

"Like what?"

"We need to know where Dave Auburnrie is."

"Dave? You know Dave?"

Noctis steps forward "Yeah, we helped him fight off the pack of Voretooth when we first go here." The king says dryly.

"Wait, you three are the hunters that Dave talks up." The hunter with the eyepatch says sounding impressed.

"Yeah, well there is actually four of us. Our fourth brother was kidnapped...and that's why we need Dave." Prompto adds as he grips his belt.

The female Hunter looks at her companions feeling for them she looks back at the brothers "Dave isn't here. He had an assessment back in Hammerhead, you should find him there sorry for making you boys come all the way out here." She apologies.

"Nah, it's okay. We should have called first." Noctis says placing a hand on the back of his neck. Noctis turns to leave making Gladiolus grab Noctis by the shoulder "Let's just stay here, we can stay in the camper until he shows up. He's bound to return it's just about waiting." Gladiolus says.

"Yeah and while we wait we can get something to eat." Prompto chimes in. Noctis sighs nodding he wasn't going to deny that he wasn't hungry. He doesn't say anything as he follows Prompto and Gladiolus to the stand his thoughts elsewhere.

 

It was late in the night as Gladiolus, Noctis, and Prompto sat in the camper. Gladiolus was currently making dinner, a simple meal that he has made for Iris many times back when he still lived with her and their father.

Prompto was sitting on the small bed looking through his camera half-heartedly. His heart clinched when he stopped on a image of Ignis. It was a recent one, in the picture Ignis was caught in mid yawn. Prompto sighs setting his camera down shaking his head no longer in the mood to look at his photos.

And Noctis was sitting on the couch staring blankly at the small portable television which was playing a movie about personified countries trying to save the world from a bunch of faceless aliens.

He was brought back to reality when Gladiolus sets the bowl of food down on his lap making the king look down only to have his face twist up in disgust "Beans, yuck." Noctis grumbles. Earning a glare from Gladiolus "Hey get used to it. Unless you or Prompto learn to cook we're eating whatever I'm making." He says crossing his arms as he gives Prompto his meal who seems to welcome the meal greatly "Aww man I love this! Beans and weenies are the best!" He says greedily digging into the meal.

"Well at least someone likes it." Gladiolus says tucking into his own bowl "Anyway did you hear from Dave yet?" He asks blowing on his spoonful of beans. Noctis checks his phone before setting down beside him "No. But I'll try again tomorrow." Noctis sighs. "I don't know why Ignis hasn't called or texted us."

"I doubt the bad guys would have let him keep his phone. Either that or they have like zero bars wherever he is." Prompto says.

"I doubt that, this is Niflhiem who we're talking about. They have crazy technology I doubt they suffer from issues like that." Gladiolus says.

"Still I can't help but worry about him." Noctis says softly "If only I had gone-"

"Noct I said I'm sorry...I did everything I could to protect him." Prompto says weakly "Yeah but it's nothing compared to what I could've done." Noctis growls.

"You don't think I gave it my all?" Prompto snaps defensively "Sorry I can't super jump, sorry I can't fly or better yet warp. Because if I could've I would've taken down that ship." Prompto growls back.

"You have a gun! You could've shot down the Magitek that had him!" Noctis shouts back standing up. "Yeah I could've only problem was that Magitek was Ignis! I didn't want go and accidentally hurt him or worse send a bullet right through his brain killing him." Fires Prompto.

Feeling the tangible rage Gladiolus steps in between them "Both of you sit down!" He watches as they both sit back down still fuming "Look, either way you look at this there is no helping the outcome. We know Ignis is going to be okay. He's just bait to get us up there. Now stop acting like princesses and let's focus on what we're going do say to Dave." Gladiolus snaps.

"I know exactly what to say, that it is Promptos' fault that he's gone." Noctis snaps narrowing his eyes causing Gladiolus to hold both boys back "It ain't Promptos' fault. If anyone's to blame it's you. Ignis is your advisor and you should've been to protect him. Not to mention you told him to leave the hospital, he could've slept on that couch." Gladiolus responds causing Noctis to fall silent.

"Look we're not going to play the blame game on anyone. Our focus should be on getting Ignis back. And that's what we're going to do...now finish dinner and go to bed."

 

The three of them were awoken to a knock on the door followed by the visitor introducing themself as Dave.

Sleepily Noctis answers the door allowing the Hunter inside.

"I'm sorry for making you boys wait for me...there had been recent outbreaks of daemon hordes spawning in town lately. And we just don't know what do about them." Dave says apologetically "But what's this I hear about you boys losing your friend?" He asks.

Noctis sighs "Yeah, we were on a hunt recently when we were suddenly ambushed by a massive swarm of Magitek and Imperials. As we fought them off Ignis was taken."

Dave looked sympathetic "Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah...we however were wondering if you and the other hunters are willing to help us look for him." Gladiolus adds.

"I don't know...you boys know that we don't work in that kind of field." Dave says sounding torn.

"Please, we're not asking you guys to fight them. Only to see if you see Ignis amongst the army or if possible give us any lead as to why they took him and where they could possibly be at." Prompto begs causing Dave to sigh and nod "I can't say no to helping brothers in arms. I'm downright positive you boys would do this for one of my hunters. Give me a day or two and I'll have what you're looking for. Though I should ask that you boys try your luck with Niflhiem first." Dave says.

Noctis nods "We are already planning to go there. Thanks by the way." He says turning to Prompto "Lets give them a photo of Ignis, so they know what he looks like." He says. Prompto gives the king a curt nod as he picks up his camera and scrolls through before printing out the photo of Ignis handing it to Dave.

The Hunter thanks them promising to look our for Ignis "And if I find him rest assured I'll call you right away." He says exiting the camper and heads on his way.

Once he left Gladiolus turns to Noctis "Well now what?" He asks watching the king sit down "What else? We make our way to Niflhiem."

With that the three of them head to the Regalia.

 


	9. Loqi and Caligo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't played Promptos' episode yet (no spoilers please (>_<) ) so I don't really know how codeprints are done. I did this (that you'll see) to be more traumatic for Iggy. 
> 
> (I'm sorry Iggy)

Ignis woke with a start his eyes darting around the small space trying to locate what exactly it was that woke him up. He sits up rubbing sleep out of his eyes when he hears what he assumes startled him. It was a string of laughter followed by a loud bang as if someone had thrown themselves against the door.

The bang would happen every tenth giggle leaving Ignis feeling slightly unnerved. Seeing no point in going back to sleep Ignis decides to investigate his surrounds and possibly look for an escape route or make some form of escape plan.

His vision was blurry since his glasses was missing, however in the dim light he could sort of make out his surroundings. The walls were cracked, chipped, and the surface was peeling as red stains ran from the ceiling staining the surface. The floor was caked in a layer of dust as more red stains decorated the floors and dirty rags were strewn about it. Of course there was his white and blue striped mat which had holes in it where the stuffing was poking out. The one thing Ignis did notice was that the room lacked a window making it impossible for him to tell what the current time was.

Ignis stands walking towards the bars inspecting them, he grips the rods and attempts to shake them. Instead he finds that it's super sturdy despite it's rusted appearance. He pulls at the door trying to slide it open but finds that its locked. Side stepping he peers into the hall either sides of wall was lined with wall to floor metal doors. Each one labeled but due to his eyesight he couldn't read what was written.

He did know however that whatever was behind those doors was probably extremely dangerous. To his left was nothing but a wall but to the right as the hall stretches on the dim light fades into nothingness. Just a black void with who knows what at the end.

Pulling away Ignis knew he was trapped.

The shouts, chatter, and crazed laughter soon intensify causing Ignis to cover his ears in a lame attempt to drown out the noise. "Aww wants the matter you don't like loud noises?"

Ignis stiffens his eyes flick to the owner of the voice. yet he knew better than to try and escape the moment the door is open. His eyes tracking the one that has entered his cell. It was Caligo, he walks towards Ignis his hands crossed behind him as he looks down at the younger man. Ignis glares back at him "Do you remember me?" He asks sarcastically "How can I forget a coward? A man who hasn't a problem with causing trouble but is to mu-argh!"

Ignis doubled over coughing as he struggles to suck in air, Caligo straightens up his fist clenched from having rammed it into Ignis' stomach. Caligo didn't hesitate to kick Ignis down not wanting him to have the chance to keep talking.

"You insolent brat, if it wasn't for you and your friends I would be doing great and be doing undeniably powerful things right now!" He hisses staring down Ignis. Ignis simply coughs spitting out a bit of blood before glaring at the older man "Your nothing but a fool." Caligo continues yet Ignis just shook his head "Then that is something we have in common. For it takes a fool to spot another. You're not realizing that you would have been taken down still. Be it by the hand of King Noctis or someone else. Your plans are flawed." Ignis taunts a smirk playing on his lips.

This irks Caligo and he grabs Ignis' hair and slams his face against the floor several times. When he grabs him up to his feet Ignis is slightly dazed, blood ran from his nose and from a cut above his eyebrow.

With the younger male temporarily stunned Caligo quickly wraps Ignis' arms across his chest and ties the long strings fastening the straitjacket. He removes a blindfold from his pocket, wraps the black cloth around Ignis eyes and he shoves Ignis out of his cell.

As they pass the cells the individuals behind the doors hoots and hollers screaming at Ignis.

"Not coming back! Not coming back!"

"Up and down the hall you'll go, up and down the hall you go, will he return only Caligo knows!"

"Shiny shiny is the needle wonder where it shall prick."

Ignis would be lying if he said that the chants wasn't scaring him. Shaking, Ignis unwilling followed Caligo who shoved him down the hall.

After going through a series of doors and three elevator rides, Ignis and Caligo enter a bright white room. In the center of the room was a metal dental chair, next to it was a stand with a tray filled with various rusted tools.

Ignis was forced into the chair and held down by Caligo who reaches behind the chair pulling up the belts and strapping Ignis down into the chair. Caligo tightens the belt across Ignis' chest before moving down to his legs where he straps down his legs.

He removes the blindfold and proceeds to exit the room. Ignis blinks against the harsh light as Caligo shouts something.

Ignis watches wide eye as a wood burning stove is brought into the lab by two Magitek. His eyes flick to Loqi who has entered and walks to the stove, watching as Loqi fills the belly of the stove with firewood and ignites the wood, Ignis turns his attention to Caligo who had returned.

He sets down a device that resembles a tattoo machine. Ignis couldn't fathom what it could be used for but he knew he wasn't looking forward to it.

"You know..." Loqis' voice snaps Ignis attention back to the blonde "I always wondered what it must feel like..." Loqi says as he picks up a metal branding iron and holds the end into the roaring flames.

Ignis wasn't to sure where Loqi was going with the banter but it made him uncomfortable.

"To be cattle when the farmer locks them in that cage and comes at them with that branding tool." Loqi says as he pulls out the iron the end glowing bright orange and white. Satisfied with it Loqi turns facing Ignis causing the brunettes' eyes to widen putting two and two together realizing what the banter was about and what that tool will be used for.

Heart racing Ignis became painfully aware that he couldn't move at all. His breathing quickens as Loqi approaches "Hold his head back Caligo." Loqi demands.

Caligo grips Ignis' head lifting his chin up a bit exposing his neck. The heat Ignis could feel despite the tool being a foot away. His body began trembling as he hears Loqi speak "Tell me what it feels like!" He shouts as he presses the white hot end to Ignis' neck.

Ignis screams in agony, the sickening sizzle of skin fills his ears as the horrendous stench of burning skin churns Ignis' stomach. Loqi presses the branding iron deeper into Ignis' neck making his screams increase as he screw his eyes shut against the pain making tears seep from his eyes and run down his cheeks.

Finally after what felt like an eternity the branding iron is lifted and Ignis is left trembling and sweating. His usually spiked up hair now hangs limp on his head, his eyes glassy, and his breath rattles in his chest.

"That looked like it hurt. Tell me Scientia shall we continue?" Loqi asks sarcastically as a grin plays on his lips. Ignis doesn't respond causing Loqi to nod at Caligo, who picks up the tattoo gun.

He doesn't hesitate to turn on the machine which buzzes to life and sets to work on inking the branded mark on Ignis skin. Like before Ignis couldn't swallow down the scream that filled his throat.

The burn was fresh and was still paining him but now topped with the tearing feeling of the needle Ignis couldn't help it.

And when it was finally over Ignis struggled to stay awake as black spots filled his vision. He hears the voices of his captors but he can't make out what is being said. His eyes roll to the back of his head and his eyelids slip close earning an amused snort out of Loqi.

"Tsk. He isn't as strong as I thought he was." He looks at Ignis studying his features before his eyes fall on the mark on his neck.

A codeprint.

"But he is still my most prized possession yet. And now that he's been marked we can move forward with the next phase of our plan." Loqi turns from Ignis and heads to the door.

"Breaking Scientia."


	10. Bros On The Road

Noctis steps out of the motel blinking against the harsh morning light causing him to lift his arm shielding his eyes from the sun.

He looks up and down the road. His sight ghosting over the buildings and many people who pass by. Hoping to see Dave with Ignis at his side.

Noctis reached into his pocket pulling out his phone checking to see if he missed any calls or texts yet he saw none.

"What the heck...its been two whole weeks..." he grumbles "You'd think someone would know something." Noctis whispers as he looks up towards the sky.

He lowers his gaze closing his eyes sighing.

"Hey Noct, Dave call you yet?" The deep booming voice of Gladiolus reaches the king who looks up at the older man only to shake his head "Nothing...I'm starting to worry that asking the Hunters for help was a mistake." Noctis sighs as he straightens his posture upward and crosses his arms.

"Whaddya mean?" Gladiolus asks as he stands next to his king. "I'm talking about how they haven't given us a lead at all on Ignis." Noctis growls "I feel like they don't care. Or maybe they don't just find this as important as we do." Noctis says running his hands through his hair.

Gladiolus let's out a heavy breath "I can't speak for the rest of them but I know that Dave isn't going to rest until he finds us a lead on Ignis." He turns to Noctis "Prompto thinks we should head on up to Niflheim." Gladiolus says looking back out to the street "I think we should hold it off until we know for certain that Ignis isn't here."

Noctis puts his hands on his neck sighing "I just hate this...I don't know where to go, where to start looking. I wish life was like an RPG ya'know...with an object and map marked with where we're supposed to go." Noctis laughs trying to make the moment light.

Gladiolus nods liking that idea "If only." He sighs "Is Prompto back yet?" He asks earning a shake of the head from Noctis "I haven't seen him since last night. I called him but he didn't pick up." Noctis says as he starts to feel nervous "I just hope he's okay."

Gladiolus shakes his head "That moron...doesn't he know that he's making us worried...bad enough we lost Ignis we don't need to lose him too." Gladiolus says pulling out his own phone in attempt to call Prompto.

The sudden chirp of a Chocobo causes Noctis and Gladiolus to look up and to the left only to see Prompto racing up on the back of his clumsy red Chocobo.

"Guys! Guys I have good news! Or at least I think it's good news." Prompto shouts as he hops off his bird "Stay here Axel." He says petting the soft bird turning his attention to his friends.

"Okay guys I think I got a tip on where Ignis is." Prompto says enthusiastically "This guy thinks be saw a couple of Magitek and some guy with glasses enter this cave near Hammerhead." Prompto says his voice quaking with excitement.

Noctis and Gladiolus look at one another trying to recall if they ever seen a cave there "You think it could be him?" Noctis asks "I don't know...but I think it's worth a shot to check out in case he's really there." Gladiolus says looking to the youngest members as Noctis calls for his and Gladiolus' birds.

"All right, Prompto lead the way!" Noctis shouts once mounted.

Prompto nods as he mounts his Chocobo and thrashed the reins "Hi-Yo Silver! Away!" Shouts Prompto as his Chocobo races forward clumsily leaving Gladiolus and Noctis to chase after him shouting at him to slow down.

 

They see Hammerhead coming into view around noon. "Hey is that the cave?" Gladiolus asks.

Prompto looks in his direction "Huh? Where do you see one big guy?" He asks looking all around them. "Behind the Cup Noodle sign." Gladiolus says pointing to the sign. "Only one way to find out." Noctis says moving his bird forward.

Rounding the sign, sure enough they saw a large hole in the rock face. "Was that always there?" Asks Prompto looking into the cavity. "I don't think so. But I know one thing if Ignis is in there we shouldn't waste anymore time." Noctis says thrashing the reins forward sending Enix, his chocobo, towards the cave. They climb off the birds once near the cave all three peer into to dark entrance "Please be in here." Noctis whispers as he enters the cave "Lights on guys." The king says looking over his shoulder as he clips his miniature flashlight to his chest.

"All right let's move." Noctis says as he steps further into the cave "Careful guys." Noctis says looking down "There's wires everywhere." He adds stepping over a tangle of green wires.

The further they go into the cave the narrower the tunnel becomes, "How you holding up Prompto?" Gladiolus asks looking over his shoulder. He could see Prompto starting to panic, his eyes were wide and his breathing was coming in short pants.

"Not so well." Prompto responds his voice trembling "It's getting h-harder to breathe." He adds sounding upset. Noctis looks behind Gladiolus and then back to the path in front of him. It looks like the tunnel opens up to a large opening with lamps against the walls of the cave and from where he stood he could see a bright orange generator with wires coming from it in the center of the room.

"Okay hang in there Prompto. We're almost to a big space." Noctis says causing the photographer to whimper.

Like Noctis promised they soon arrived in the opening causing Prompto to shudder with relief "Sit here and catch your breath, me and Noct will look around." Gladiolus orders.

Prompto nods as he watches Gladiolus and Noctis disappear into two of the various holes in the wall leaving him alone.

Noctis wanders further down his eyes ghosting up and down the hall seeing only trash tossed over wires with the occasional shell of bullets but nothing more.

Gladiolus on the other hand only found more wires leading to another room which held nothing but another generator. He walks further into the room his eyes ghosting over the various tools that lay scattered on the floor.

As for Prompto, when he calmed down enough to breathe normally he stands up and tries his luck with the passage directly in front of him. He steps through the entrance leading him into an entirely new section of the cave. The space before him is a massive room, big enough to be a classroom. The back is lined with cages each had hay scattered on the floor and each had a creature inside. Each one was contained a creature and daemon that they had encountered.

However the last one caused Promptos' heart to race, inside it chained to the wall was a man. The man appeared to be dead, his clothes were tattered and blood was pooled and dried beneath him. His thoughts going immediately to Ignis as he races up to the body as he prayed that it wasn't their strategist as he kneels next to them.

From where he sat he could see that it wasn't Ignis, but he was wearing glasses and relief washed over him. Standing up Prompto makes his way back to the main room where he is joined by Gladiolus and Noctis.

"Okay well this cave was a total bust. I didn't find anything." Noctis says crossing his arms. "Same here." Gladiolus adds looking at Prompto who puts his hands on his belt "Well I found a room with a bunch of dead things in cages, not going to lie there was a human in there but it wasn't Ignis. The guy did have glasses so I can see how the tipster mistaken him for Ignis."

Noctis rubs the back of his neck with a sigh "So now what do we do?" Noctis asks looking at his team. "Well seeing that we're next to Hammerhead I say we ask Cid for help." Gladiolus says "He has a friend in Altissia right? So through Cid we ask his pal to see if the Nifs came through with a Magitek." Gladiolus suggests.

"A golden Magitek." Prompto corrects earning an eye roll from Gladiolus "Whatever, but that's the plan we have going forward." He says as he begins to lead the younger brothers out of the cave.

Cid walks up to a big bulky red car with green racing stripes decorating its body. The car sat outside the garage a bit with it's front half inside as Cindy was fast at work tinkering away at its busted engine.

"How long you been working on this?" Cid asks stepping beside his granddaughter "Couple of hours now. Shouldn't be any longer until this puppy is up and running again." Cindy calls as she tightens a screw "Hmm. Well how's about a break? I picked you up something to eat." Cid says setting the plastic bag down. Cindy pulls herself from the engine and looks over at the bag from Takka's restaurant. Smiling she gives Cid a hug "Aww shucks, you shouldn't have paw-paw." She says but Cid only hugs her back before ushering her inside with her meal.

Once Cindy was inside Cid walks over to his usual chair and collapses into it closing his eyes enjoying the warm air of the late afternoon. He opens his eyes gazing at the land before him when something catches his eye, turning his head to the left he sees Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto approaching.

Sitting up his eyes widen at their appearance. It was clear that they had seen better days, they looked exhausted and run down. As they approached he could see dark circles under their eyes.

"You boys look like somethin' the cat dragged in tossed out and brought back, what the matter with you-" Cid pauses realizing that something wasn't right with the group "say where's that fancy dressed fellow that has the accent...he reminds a bit of Weskham." Cid says snapping his fingers as he tries to think of the name belonging to their party member.

"That's why we're here." Noctis says with a heavy sigh "Ignis was kidnapped. We don't know where he is but we do have a feeling we know who took him. We think it may have been Niflheim...Prompto says he recalls seeing a golden Magitek and a few ships. He thinks that maybe that Magitek took Ignis."

Cid looks thoughtful for a moment before turning to Prompto "You see anything else?" He asks him causing the blonde to shake his head "I blacked out soon after..." Prompto admits softly "When I woke up Ignis and the ships were gone."

Cid nods "Well if you boys think its the Nifs, I can give a friend of mine a call. Weskham is in the heart of Altissia. He runs a shop in that city, where it's located he gets lots of folks coming through. I'll call him and see if he has any information on your friend." Cid says standing up making his way to the back of garage.

Gladiolus turns to his friends grinning "What I tell ya?" He says crossing his arms "How'd you know he would do that?" Prompto asks sounding amazed "Didn't. I actually thought we would need to convince him to help us. I assumed all that what I said back in the cave." Gladiolus says with a laugh.

"Well I'm just glad it worked out." The king says as he looks into the garage.

"Well let's just hope Weskham agrees." Gladiolus adds "He might based off what my dad would say about about him."

 

The first few stars had begun to emerge in the night sky when Cid returns to them. "Okay I have good news and bad news." Cid says walking up to them "The good news is that Weskham is willing to help you boys. In fact he says he is going to do all he can to help you out, says it's the least he can do for Reggie."

"And the bad news?" Prompto asks nervously.

"The bad news is we can't get to Altissia without a boat." Cid grumbles. Noctis steps forward "What? Why would we need to go Altissia?"

"Weskham says he's willing to help, but how will he know what your friend looks like if he ain't never seen him?" Cid snaps "You three will need to get him a photo and wait for any leads that may come up. Second of all you boys think your friend is being held by Niflhiem. You need to get to Altissia to get to Niflhiem." He adds.

"Now I can fix the ship, but it's going to take sometime. I say keep looking for leads here, who knows maybe the bots and crafts were all some big distraction they could still be here." Cid says turning back to the garage "Its late now, you boys best find someplace to stay."

With that Cid leaves them alone.

"Well looks like we're going to Niflhiem." Prompto says looking at the others.

"And Altissia, but it won't be for a wedding." Gladiolus adds. Prompto looks over to Noctis "Do you think Lady Lunafreya will be there?" He asks.

"Why wouldn't she? And why are you asking?"

Prompto looks away shyly "I was thinking that she could help us look for Ignis." He admits looking at his friends.

Noctis seeing that Prompto looked discouraged decides to lift his spirits "Well we just have to wait and see." He says "Luna might not know where to look or something." He says looking at Gladiolus for help but he simply shrugs.

"Well I mean she's the Oracle right? So maybe she could help lead us in the right direction." Prompto quickly says making Noctis scratch his head "I get what you're saying but that's not how it works." The raven haired king says starting to feel frustrated.

"We can at least try right?" Prompto asks his eyes holding determination.

Noctis nods "Yeah, we can at least try."

 


	11. Unbreakable

Caligo walks into Ignis' cell where he finds the tactician laying on the mat on his side. He unlocks the cell door and steps inside his arms behind his back "You learned your lesson yet?" Caligo growls causing Ignis to crack open his eyes and glare at the older man.

Ignis lacked the strength to get up, his body still suffering from two infections. The first one developed shortly after his branding and tattooing and the second was on his back. But that didn't stop him from putting up fights whenever Caligo or Loqi would enter his cell, drag him down the hall, and throw at him whatever they concocted. Just recently Ignis had unleashed a lightening spell when they brought him to a room where they often held several electrical equipment that looked to be used for surgery and experiments. The spell undoubtedly rendered their equipment useless, angering both Caligo and Loqi.

Leading Ignis to being whipped along his back. The experience was no doubt dreadful and agonizing but it wasn't nothing he hadn't experienced before sadly.

Ignis didn't answer him instead closes his eyes pretending to not have heard the older male. "You can pretend to not hear me all you want." Caligo hisses from somewhere above "But that won't stop me from doing whatever it is I want to do to you." Ignis could feel his hot breath on his neck yet he refused to show that he was afraid. Keeping his breathing steady and face unreadable, Ignis prays that the other couldn't hear his hammering heart.

"You see Loqi doesn't care what I do to you as long as I don't kill you. So that means you're free game for me." He cackles as he walks away from Ignis "Believe that I will make you feel the same humiliation you made me feel." Caligo booms "I will make you want to hide in the deepest darkest crevice of a cave and never show your face again." He threatens.

Ignis mentally rolls his eyes, there was nothing that someone like Caligo could do to him to make him humiliated. Ignis however isn't saying that he isn't capable of feeling humiliation for he has many times been humiliated in his life. Like the one time he let out a rather girly scream when he woke during the night to Noctis standing over him, or the time he accidentally used the women's restroom when he had an emergency due to a rather long ride in the Regalia and several cans of Ebony. Needless to say he didn't realize he was in the wrong bathroom until he stepped out of the stall and was greeted by a couple of women who thankfully laughed at the mix-up.

And now Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto won't let him live down the incident.

So in short nothing that Caligo could do to him would bother him, at least that's what he tells himself.

 _'I would like to see you try.'_ Ignis grumbles under his breath as Caligo walks out.

 

Ignis writhe in agony on his mat and he couldn't breathe. He was sweating heavily as he struggled to find a comfortable position while suffering to burning heat brought on by his fever. Ignis rolls onto his belly gasping digging his nails into the dirty mat. He groans arching his back as he whimpers into the fold of his arm.

The cell door opens and the sound of footsteps soon fills Ignis's ears causing him to turn his head only to see Caligo walk in carrying a tray. "Aww what's the matter, not feeling well?" He teases. Ignis tries his best to glare at him but his features twist into a grimace as he stifles a moan.

"Are you hungry?" Caligo asks as he sets the tray down his voice holding false concern. He watches as Ignis turns his back to him refusing to speak making Caligo hum "Oh now is that any way to treat the hand that is responsible for feeding you?" He asks pretending to be offended.

Ignis remained silent.

Caligo narrows his eyes "You're lucky Loqi needs you for his plans, because if it was up to me I would let you starve." Caligo snaps as he opens the tray "But lucky for you it's not up to me..." he pauses as he peers down at the meal, it was a simple dish of gruel with a small half loaf of bread and tankard of water. Caligo reaches into his inner pocket of his jacket and pulls out a small bottle, the label reading 'Ipecac Syrup' "Loqi needs you to be strong and well fed." He says opening the bottle.

Staying out of view from Ignis he pours some of the liquid into the meal, recaps it and stores back in his pocket before mixing the meal.

"Now come eat." Caligo says stepping aside allowing Ignis to get to the food.

"I'm not hungry..." Ignis says weakly hoping that his voice held some sort of power to it. His response however only angers Caligo as he storms over to Ignis and grabs him up by the shirt getting in his face "Is that any way to thank someone who is bothering to feed you!?" Caligo hisses.

His response is only met with silence making the older man grit his teeth as he punches and throws Ignis, who collides with the tray of food the mush spilling onto the floor as more decorates Ignis' hair and clothes.

"Now look at what you have done..." Caligo chimes as he walks up to Ignis kneeling next to him "My my...what to do. We can't let this food go to waste now can we?" He chimes smirking at the thought of what he will do next. He grabs Ignis once more, the latter lacking strength was helpless against the other as he sits him up and uses the long sleeves to ties Ignis' arms to his side. Picking up the spoon Calico scrapes up a spoonful of the gruel from the floor and shovels it into Ignis' mouth.

Caligo grins as he holds Ignis' jaw shut forcing him to swallow the odd mix of chunky yet watery oats and rice. The meal tasted rancid causing Ignis' tongue to shrink back at the mush in his mouth causing him to gag. He so desperately wanted to spit it out but with the bigger man holding his jaw shut he was forced to swallow the food.

Calico smirks as Ignis twists away coughing "You're not finished yet." He says pulling tactician back as he scrapes more of the food from the floor forcing Ignis to eat it, before switching to the bowl which still had some of the meal in it. Roughly he shoves the lip of the bowl into Ignis' mouth causing him to choke on the food.

The meal itself wasn't sitting right with the strategist, it felt like a stone was sitting in his belly. Before Ignis knew what was happening or could even consider holding it down he was throwing up.

Unable to move Ignis was stuck emptying his belly onto his lap as Caligo laughs.

"W-what did you give me!?" Croaks Ignis once the event was over leaving him shaking "I know it wasn't just slop in that bowl." Ignis whimpers through a cramp spasming in his gut.

"You don't like it? Its a secret ingredient that the chef cooked up. I say you best get used to the flavor. Its just too bad..." Caligo says reaching into his inner pocket once more "I wish I could've given you the recipe." he adds making Ignis confused for a few seconds before his eyes widen at the sight of his recipe book.

"That's my-" Ignis starts to say "My my you have a bunch of recipes..." Caligo says flipping through the journal "You are quite talented at matching spices etc etc. I give you that." Caligo adds.

Ignis looks up at him his eyes holding pure fear "P-Please...please" Ignis starts his pride hurting as he hates himself for begging "I'll do anything...ngh...just please allow me to keep my journal." Ignis begs his voice trembles through the sentence as he fights through another cramp.

Caligo looks down at him "You want this journal? Then tell me would you kill Noctis for it?"

Ignis looked mortified "What?" He says breathlessly.

"You said you'd do anything for this book, so that is the card I have dealt you. Will you kill Prince Noctis for this book?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

Ignis didn't hesitate in his response, not because he had a job and the lazy boy was his king. It was because he was the only family he had left, and he could never do anything or would think of anything to do to hurt Noctis.

Caligo shrugs "Then there's your answer." He says reaching into his pocket pulling out a lighter. Ignis felt his heart drop when he realizes what the other is about to do "Please no...please don't! I beg of you!" Ignis practically screams as tears gather in his eyes.

Caligo clicks the lighter bringing forth a flame and opens the journal. Bringing the two objects together the smell of burning paper fills the area making Ignis to cry out miserably as the older man tosses the book in front of Ignis.

Tears fall from Ignis' eyes as Caligo cackles as he watches each page turn to ash as the flames consume the entire notebook and Ignis, bound, was helpless in saving his most prized possession.

Ignis was bawling for the pain that has erupted in his chest at the sight of the pile of flaming ash and the realization that he just lost something that kept the memory of his uncle alive was gone.

Satisfied with Ignis' current state Caligo leaves him alone once more, still bound by the sleeves of the straight jacket.

And when Ignis did finally quiet down he was feeling cold, clammy, and hollow. His eyes locked on the pile of ash that was once his recipe book.

Sniffing Ignis wiggles over to the dirty mat and falls over onto it closing his eyes.

He didn't care about the recipes, he knew them like he knew his own name, like he knew the sky was blue. Those weren't important to him, no, it was the book itself. It was the silly photo of him and his uncle he had along with the last letter his uncle had given him.

Those three items he held dear, he cherished.

And now they were gone.


	12. Upgrade

Loqi walks into the cell which they keep Ignis, once inside he had a better view of the tactican. Ignis was leaning agaisnt the wall with his arms still bound to his chest.

Ignis had dark circles under his eyes, his bones were starting to become visible in his face, neck, and feet. His clothing was filthy for it was covered in his own blood, own sweat, dirt, and his own bodily fluids.

Smiling Loqi steps in front of his prisoner "You smell horrible." He teases earning a glare from Ignis "Look at you, not so proud now are we? Must've killed you to use your own trousers as a t-" He smirks and stops speaking when Ignis turns to him with red rimmed eyes "Aww, are you going to cry?" He mocks.

"What do you want from me?" Ignis grumbles tiredly making Loqi sigh "Why must you think that we captured you for a reason? Can't we just take you for the fun of it and  _play_ with you until Noctis decides to save you?" Loqi asks crossing his arms.

Ignis sucks in air through his teeth "Well if that's the case then I can see why you're always losing. You and your half baked schemes are no match for Noct and the others." Ignis remarks his voice coming out just as strong as the day he encountered Loqi back at the base.

Loqi would've been offended if this was any other day before he had captured Ignis, but seeing as how he now had the advisor the comment simply amused him. "Oh don't worry, I found a way to turn that around." Loqi says stepping in front of Ignis "And its all thanks to you." Loqi adds straightening up as he stands. With a whistle from the blonde two Magitek walk into the cell, one grabs up Ignis as the other holds a gun to his head.

"Take him up to the operating room." Loqi says following behind them "Be sure to strap him down and don't bother with sedatives. I want him to feel his... _upgrade."_

The Magitek haul Ignis away as Loqi heads down the hall disappearing into another room, one filled with massive testing tubes large enough for a human that lines the back wall. Wires running from the tubes cross-crossed the floor leading to a massive computer with three large screens.

In the center of the room stood a massive X shaped contraption with clamps at the top of the X and a huge metal brace at the center. Thin metal wires ran from the top of the device going down behind it which mingled with the wires on the floor and leading to the computer.

Loqi hits a few buttons before typing in a code causing the contraption to buzz and hum softly. Nodding Loqi steps out of the room and in to the  _operating_  room where Ignis lay shirtless and bound to the table by his wrists and ankles. In the room also were several surgeons each one wearing the attire needed as if preparing for a major surgery.

"His vitals are decent for someone who has been in captivity without proper food and sunlight and is fighting off infection. However that being said I don't know if he'll survive this operation." A surgeon says as she walks up to Loqi.

"How come?" Loqi asks sounding as if he didn't believe her. "Well, just by looking at him and reading what the machine tells me...the stress of the operation on his already stressed body could kill him. If he was healthy then perhaps we could go through with it." She says trying to bargain with the blonde.

Loqi however wasn't having it.

"You think I care about his life? If he dies that won't change our plans if anything it will speed up the process. Now, get over there and put in that  _heart_." Loqi growls.

"Fine, but please allow me to put him under. I hear that you call him your Most Prized Possession and you really don't want anything bad to happen to him now do you?" The surgeon says softly.

Letting out a heavy breath Loqi nods "Fine." He growls storming out of the room. Once he was gone the surgeon walks up to Ignis' bedside, there she picks up the anesthesia mask. Ignis looks up at her, his eyes wide with fear, looking away she places the mask over his nose causing him to struggle and she turns on the gas "I'm so sorry." She whispers "I pray your friends find you soon..." she says gently watching as Ignis' eyes close and his efforts to fight back fade "You don't deserve any of this...you didn't do anything wrong." She adds gently stroking his hair as he falls asleep.

Ignis heard nothing of it his body was numb along with is mind and the gas topped with his exhaustion quickly knocked him out. The surgeon frowns "Let's get this over with." She says her voice was tight as she drapes the surgical tablecloth over Ignis' chest with the square cut out exposing his heart.

"Okay, you have the machine ready?"

"Yes, let's stop his blood flow before we insert the Magitek Core."

"Got it. Oh don't forget, Loqi needs us to do that one other implant."

"I'm already on it."

And with that the first incision was made.

 

_'Uncle, Uncle come see what it is that I drew!' Ignis shouts happily as he runs down the hall in his small hands he carried a large white sheet of paper that was twice the size of him._

_The five year old advisor-to-be soon spots his uncle, with a wide smile he waddles up to the adult and tugs on his pants leg "Uncle look at what I drew!" Ignis says happily turning the sheet around revealing a doodle of a group of pineapple shaped people with a purple background._

_His uncle cackles in a low rumbling voice "What did you draw Ignis?" His uncles voice came in and out wavering off key. Ignis didn't seem to notice making him smile as he holds up the picture higher "I drew, I drew you, me, Noctis, and Gladio!" Ignis says happily._

_"Aw that's sweet." His uncle growls slowly twisting around his arms stretching and grows skinny as his fingers become bone thin and resembling claws. His spine stretched as did his neck and legs "Ignis I think that your drawing is..." his uncle's voice was like bubbling mud and the little boy looks up in horror as his twists around roaring the rest of the sentence in inaudible screeches causing Ignis to run away crying and screaming in terror._

_The hall seemed to stretch out making it feel like he was running in place. His uncle however clears the space in between them as if the hallway was normal. His long bony claws grabs Ignis' small legs yanking him to the ground, clicking and hissing the twisted version of Mr. Scientia hovers over Ignis. The sight of the man who was supposed to love and protect him causes Ignis to scream, the man had no eyes as black tears ran from the sockets and his mouth was stretched and filled with sharp white needle like teeth. Raising a claw he slashes Ignis' belly before picking him up and throwing him through a wall._

_Ignis lands with a heavy thud, groaning he sits up rubbing his head. Looking around Ignis found himself sitting at camp with his_ brothers  _as they ate dinner._

_'_ _You had us worried...' It was Noctis who had spoken._

_Ignis blinks up at him 'Noct? What happen?' He asks sounding like his normal self once more._

_'Don't give up. We're coming for you.' Prompto says gently placing a hand on his shoulder easing him back down. His body gives and he's laying on a soft blanket next to the campfire._

_'Keep fighting Iggy. We believe in you.' It was Gladiolus._

_His friends gathered around him 'Just a little longer and we will get you out of there. Just keep fighting.'_

Ignis groans as he opens his eyes, his chest, face, and head was killing him. He hardly registered the sound of laughter coming from Loqi who walks up to him with a large grin in place on his lips.

"I hardly recognised you, with your shaved head an all." Loqi laughs causing Ignis to look at him as if he didn't understand a word he was saying. "Aww still feeling sleepy? That's fine. I enjoy waiting especially when I know I get to hear you screaming again. So enjoy your rest for its going to be the last time I let you sleep soundly." Loqi hisses before storming away. Yet Ignis heard nothing of what Loqi had said for he was well back on his way to sleeping.

Loqi returns three days later, at this point Ignis was fully awake and in terrible pain. His head was pounding, his eyes pulsing, and his chest felt heavy and uncomfortable.

Loqi walks up to Ignis and grabs his chin roughly turning his head to the left and then to the right roughly. His eyes admiring the reddish pink stitching on the sides of Ignis's head before pulling his chin. "Excellent." Loqi says staring at the long pink scar against Ignis' bald head. Letting go of Ignis, Loqi stands back admiring the handy work on his chest, it looked like the surgeons had a hard time stitching his chest back with how patchy it looked reminding the blonde of Frankenstein.

Turning on his heels Loqi walks to the computers he had booted up the night of Ignis' surgery. "Okay now that you are a more up to date version of yourself let's give you a few...let's call them add-ons." Loqi says hitting a few buttons on the keyboard.

"Add-ons? What are you talking about." Ignis grumbles still feeling exhausted.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Loqi snaps glaring at the tactician from over his shoulder.

Loqi looks back at the computers, displayed on his screens were a list of daemons that the facility currently housed. He wanted something powerful, but something that fitted the tactian at the same time.

As Loqi searched the folders Ignis lifts his head his eyes locked on the screen. His vision as he claimed before was passable, but he couldn't make out what was in front of him on the screen. Everything was just a blur of colors without his glasses.

"Ah perfect. Now let's fuse these four." Loqi chuckles as he hits a few buttons causing the massive capsules in the back to gurgle and bubble as their contents begin to mix together.

"My my I can't wait for you to see what we have in store for you. Its going to be life changing for you." Loqi says pacing the floor slowly.

"You see, I took you for a reason. And that reason is because we, Niflhiem, need someone of your caliber. You without fail manage to ruin our plans every time we attempt to kill or take Noctis." Loqi says sounding annoyed. "But now the plan is different." He says causing Ignis to narrow his eyes "Different how? And what does it have to do with me? If your plan is to lure Noct here using me, I'd say a cliche plan has a cliche ending." Ignis snarked.

"This plan is definitely not cliche. You see I took you so you can kill Noctis." A short pause between the two and Ignis seems unfazed by the response "I assume Caligo offered you the same proposition am I right?"

"Indeed. And my response is still the same." Snaps Ignis. He would never lay a hand on Noctis and there was nothing that thug could do to him or say to him to convince him of other wise.

Loqi laughs "That's cute...but it looks like you won't have a say in the matter." Loqi says as four large cylinders with long needles lower down level with Ignis's neck and head. Loqi walks back to the computer and hits several more buttons causing the machine that Ignis is trapped in to turn on.

The clamps on his wrist tightens causing him to grit his teeth. The machine tugs and pulls on his arms as it begins to electrocute him causing Ignis to lift his head up screaming, in that second Loqi hits another key and the needles pierce Ignis's skin. Pumping the concoction into his veins and brain.

Whatever it was that was injected burned. Ignis continues to scream as he thrashed about the best he could with little movement he had. Kicking his legs and flexing his hands Ignis howls in pain making Loqi step forward clapping his hands "I told myself that my goal was that I would make you scream everyday you're here...any so far I'm achieving that goal." He boasts "But why stop there when I can make you beg for mercy?" Loqi grins as the machine dies down and the now empty cylinders remove their needles from Ignis.

"I will make you wish and beg for death. I will do whatever it takes to make you wish you would've just said 'okay' to my offer. Until that day comes, you're free game." Loqi spits at Ignis who hung limp on the machine.

Summoning the Magitek, Loqi orders the machines to take Ignis back to his cell.

Ignis was thrown back into his cell landing hard on his chest causing him to gasp and groan as he rolls onto his side before pushing himself up into a sitting position. The one who discarded him back in his cells locks the bars and walks away leaving him alone, sighing and relieved to be back in a space that he was alone in.

Ignis leans his head against the wall only to wince at the coldness against his head. Ignis leans forward and rubs his head, but doing so makes his eyes widen as he rubs his head frantically not caring that pain had started to surface with the action "W-What happen to my-" Ignis stops as his fingers brush against a small bump on the top of his head. His hands tremble as he traces the bump only to learn that it's a suture going along his head all the way to the back stopping just under his skull. He touches the sides of his head only to feel smaller sutures that are five inches long.

Panicking Ignis looks at his arms and legs that's when he spots his chest, to be exact the area over his heart. His chest like how his head felt, it too had sutures that looked rushed, jagged lines and cross stitching held his skin in place.

"W-What...what did they do to me?"

Ignis places his hand over his heart causing him to quake. Instead of feeling the rhythmic thump thump thump of his heart, he feels a low heat and soft vibrations coming from his chest. As a soft hum fills his ears, all the sounds and feelings coming from his chest was all to familiar for him. He knows he has heard and felt these sensations before but where.

That's when it hits him.

"Magitek core..." he whispers looking back down at his chest "A-Are they turning me into one of those...da- nngh..." Ignis was cut off by his chest, no by his new 'heart' increasing in heat causing him to collapse sideways into the mat.

The buzzing increased making his chest rattle uncomfortably and the thought of the core falling out of his chest seemed like a very real possibility. Ignis tried to take deep breaths but it only added to his nerves making him shake violently.

And just when Ignis thought the terrible sensation wouldn't go away it returned to normal causing him to place a hand over his heart once more.

He shook his head feeling his eyes sting as he bites his lip.

He has to be strong. He can do this. He can endure whatever they throw at him, he has done it before while at the school he attended when he was little. He endured worse at the hands of the man who sat amongst the king.

He could do it again.

Because his friends would be here soon, they were coming to save him.

 


	13. Plan B: Altissia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the boys are back...

Leide, Cleigne, Duscae, and Lestallum was a bust, at least it was starting to feel that way to the three remaining  _brothers_.

Having searched every cave, every dungeon, and followed every lead they were given, the brothers felt strongly that this was not where Ignis was. With that in mind they knew that their only option left was Niflhiem. Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto felt strongly that their brother was there.

However getting there was becoming an issue for the brothers had hit a roadblock. The boat they were going to take was still under construction, Cid mentioned something about needing a certain ore. The brothers tried convincing the mechanic to let them go find the ore but he insisted that he'd find the needed parts himself leaving the younger men to sit waiting in Caem.

And they had been waiting.

Noctis storms into the bedroom with a heavy sigh he collapses in to a chair getting the attention of Gladiolus who was tending to a weakened Prompto. "I'm sick of this..." he growls "I'm done I can't do this...I can't, I won't...I won't sit here waiting for this boat to be finished when we could be in Altissia looking for Ignis instead of..." Noctis says getting to his feet shaking his head.

"I hate not knowing if Ignis is okay." Noctis whimpers his voice wobbling as he begins to pace the space in front of the couch. "I keep having dreams that he's...that he's hurting." Noctis says his voice threatening to break "I can just sit here doing nothing if he's suffering." Noctis says as tears escape his eyes.

"You can and you will." The firm voice of Cid fills the room bringing Noctis' and Gladiolus' attention to him.

"What!? How can you-" Noctis starts to say but he's cut off by Cid "I'm telling you this because it's what yer faced with right now. You three can't go anywhere without this boat getting finished first. As cruel as it sounds it's the only option you got." Cid glances over to Prompto who lays motionless in one of the beds "Besides that one can't even move, yer waitin' for him to get better also." Cid snaps "Now stop yer whining and keep searching around these parts for him."

Noctis and Gladiolus watch as Cid leaves before Gladiolus moves towards the door closing it softly despite how much he wanted to slam it shut he didn't want to wake up Prompto.

"So, those are the cards we're dealt?" Gladiolus asks crossing his arms.

"Doesn't mean we have to play them." Noctis growls "We're not going to wait for that boat to be finished. Tonight we're going to go to Altissia." He adds causing Gladiolus to raise an eyebrow. "And how are we supposed to get there exactly? The boat isn't up and running." Gladiolus mumbles looking out the window.

"Who said anything about taking the boat? You forgot that we have another way of getting there." Noctis says sounding almost sarcastic "I don't follow." Gladiolus says shifting on his feet.

"We're going to get help from Aranea. She can take us to Altissia and maybe she'll be open to helping us find Ignis." Noctis suggests which makes Gladiolus sigh "Well it's worth a shot. Who knows she may have better luck with leads than the Hunters. Honestly I'm up for taking anybody's help besides the Hunters right now. Especially after that dirty trick they pulled on Prompto." He growls moving from the door making his way back to Promptos' bedside having seen him grimace.

Noctis bites the inside of his jaw "Maybe we should wait." He says sounding defeated "We can't move Prompto, not when he's still in pain." Noctis says flexing his hands "I mean I want to get to Niflhiem but seeing how Prompto can't move...maybe its best if we wait for the boat."

"H-hold on..."

Noctis and Gladiolus turn in time to see Prompto sitting up. They could see his neck, head, arms, and torso wrapped in bandages "D-Don't put off our plans just because of me. If we're going to leave tonight then we're leaving tonight no buts about it." The blonde says weakly.

Noctis shakes his head "You can't even stand."

"I'll manage." Prompto mumbles swinging his legs over the edge of the bed "I don't want me to be the reason why Ignis stays wherever he is any longer than necessary." He croaks.

Noctis sighs "If you think you can handle it than I'm not going to be the one to tell you no." Noctis looks out the window noticing that they still had seven hours till night fell. He looks at his brothers and nods "How about a  _hunt?"_  Noctis asks as he reaches into his pocket fishing out his phone.

 

Noctis walks out of the cottage with Prompto at his side who has his arm looped around the kings' neck with Gladiolus bringing up the rear "Take it easy, we're in no rush." Gladiolus says softly.

Cid who was sitting on the porch looks over at the friends who were leaving the house. With eyebrows furrowed Cid sits up "Where you boys off to?" He asks sounding suspicious of their actions.

"We need to go get Prompto his medication, afterwards we're taking up some hunts and going to see if Dave has any new leads on Ignis." Noctis says.

"If he needs medicine shouldn't you let him stay here?" Cid asks sounding worried. Prompto shakes his head "It's not for my injuries...I have bad stomachaches, the medicine helps keep them away since they flare up when in battle or I become too nervous." Prompto says sounding winded.

"And we wanted to pick him up something to eat so he could take his medicine." Gladiolus adds making Cid sigh with a nod "I'm just worried about you boys. Now I know yer worried about your brother but just...just promise me you fellas won't go doing something stupid and drastic." Cid pauses "For Reggie's sake, you don't want yer old man rolling in his grave cause you know he's watchin' over ya." Cid snaps warning the young king, Shield, and livewire.

The three of them look at one another and then to the old man "We promise." Noctis says softly with a nod "We'll be back soon...if the hunts don't take to long."

With that the group made their way to the royal car, where Noctis dumps Prompto in the backseat and Gladiolus takes the passenger side moving the seat as far back as it will go.

"So, where are we going to meet Aranea?" Gladiolus asks. "Across town, she agreed to meet us in Lestallum." Noctis says as he pulls onto the road "We just gotta convince her to help us find Ignis." Gladiolus remarks.

"Don't think that'll be an issue. I think out of all us she probably likes Ignis the most...you know friend wise." Prompto calls from his place in the backseat.

"Who doesn't like Ignis?" Noctis asks rhetorically.

 

They reach Lestallum late in the afternoon, once they pull into the gas station Noctis calls the mercenary to alert her of their arrival.

"Took your sweet time."

"Sorry. We ran into a small roadblock...the Magitek were dropping on us every corner."

"Yeah well, you best hurry up before I change my mind."

"We're on our way...oh we see you. Here we come."

Noctis hangs up as he looks to Gladiolus who was helping Prompto walk across the street. He returns to his friends side and loops the blondes arm around his neck like before "You're okay. Just take your time." Noctis says softly.

Aranea stood waiting in the back of the market ordering a pastry while she waited for the young king.

"Aranea!"

The shout of her name causes the silver haired woman to spin around. She was about to make a smart remark until she saw the state Prompto was in. "What the heck happen to you?" She asks sounding amused and worried at the same time.

Prompto lowers himself into the chair gritting his teeth "You want the short version or the long one?" He teases earning a glare from the mercenary.

"Right." Prompto says looking down at his hands "Well maybe Noct should explain first as to why we called you. My story wouldn't make any sense."

Aranea looks to Noctis "I would like to know that." She says crossing her arms.

Noctis nods "Yeah." He pauses taking a deep breath before continuing. He opens his mouth only to be cut off by Aranea "Wait. There were four of you right?" She pauses for a brief moment snapping her fingers "Yeah, the one with the glasses, where is he?"

"That's why we're here. Ignis was kidnapped...we think Niflhiem took him." Noctis says his voice strained.

"Ignis was taken by a Golden Magitek." Prompto interjected "Also there was a horde of MTs." He adds.

"Is that what happen to you?" Aranea asks causing Prompto to shake his head.

"No...it...it wasn't MTs that did this...it was the-the Hunters." Prompto admits sadly.

"What!?" Noctis and Gladiolus shout simultaneously as they jump to their feet causing Prompto to shrink back.

"Why didn't you say something!?" Noctis growls.

"I...I didn't think that it was too serious." Prompto admits.

"Too serious? Prompto you were out cold for a week. Whatever it was that they did to was serious!" Growls Gladiolus "Now spill it, what was it that did they do to you." Noctis demands.

Prompto was shaking he looks down at his hands and sighs "Well me and Demyx arrived at the location that they told me to show up at..." Prompto says recalling the events.

_"So is this the place that you heard that Ignis was at?" Prompto asks via headset. "Yeah, now just go up that trail. The tipster said that she seen the Magitek go into the dungeon with Ignis. Your best bet is to reach the end of the dungeon." The Hunter replies from their station at the weaponry._

_"The end of the dungeon?" Prompto repeats making his way up the trail with the Voretooth at his side "Yeah, you know that they just wouldn't make it easy for you. They most likely have him down there."_

_Prompto nods in understanding "Makes sense." He says "Good, also there will be a few Hunters up there waiting at the entrance for you. They volunteered to help you save Ignis."_

_Prompto nods feeling much more confident, the thought of saving someone as important as Ignis would've never crossed Promptos' mind if he was still in Insomnia living a boring life. It would have been an adventure he would play out in his head. But instead he knows Ignis, he loves him, and the thought of someone no something hurting him angers him. He couldn't imagine the state Ignis would be in when they find him, part of him hoped he would look the same as the last time he saw him if not more rested. But in the back of his mind he knew Ignis was going to be in a miserable state._

_Shaking his head Prompto meets up with the Hunters, their eyes go straight to Demyx as their hands go to their weapons. Seeing this Prompto steps in front of his pet "He's with me." He says defensively._

_The Hunters relax turning their attention to the short blonde "So, you guys got word saying that Ignis is in there?" He asks. "Yeah, he's down there. We heard that's he's alright, just a little spooked and hungry." A male Hunter says._

_Something about this didn't seem right "Wait...if you guys went down there then why didn't you just bring him out?" He asks sounding suspicious of them. "We tried. He only fled at the sight of us, we thought bringing you three, well, one of you in this case he would feel more at ease." A female Hunter explains._

_Prompto crosses his arms "I don't...that doesn't sound like Ignis. He's not the type to run away." Prompto says._

_"Well, we think it has to do with trauma. He looked like he had been beaten into submission." Another male Hunter says "The way his clothes hung off him and the way he cowered as we approached him. He was calling himself...what was he saying?"_

_"He was saying that he was vermin."_

_Prompto had enough he was shaking his head for he found it hard to tell if this was a fabrication or if this was real. He couldn't just leave because he would be torn up if he later learned that Ignis really was down there and he had just walked away._

_With a sigh Prompto claps his hands together "Welp let's go check this out." He says entering the dungeon with his monster at his side and Hunters behind him._

_The first thing Prompto noticed was that floodlights like the ones used on sport stadiums was placed all along the walls. The female Hunter steps up sensing Prompto was curious about them "We put these up so Ignis wouldn't have any where to hide."_

_That to Prompto sounded like it was doing more harm than good. He turns his head to her "You don't think that's scaring him even more? I mean these make a loud sound when they turn on. If Ignis is already jumpy then this would make things worse." Prompto says gesturing to the lights._

_The Hunters said nothing leaving Prompto to turn to his Voretooth "Dem go see if you can find Ignis's scent." He says making the Crownsguard Beast bark before sprinting ahead sniffing here and there._

_'He has to pick up his scent. I'm positive Ignis left some kind of scent...that is if he's even down here.' Prompto thinks as he waits for Demyx to signal him._

_"Aooooo!"_

_Prompto feels his heart racing as he runs ahead following the howls of his beloved monster. However where he finds his beast is in a dead end. Six Hunters have their weapons drawn and trained on Demyx, with one look around Prompto realized that they were tricked._

_"You tricked us!" He shouts, anger fills his belly as the Hunters laugh._

_"You seriously thought we were going to help you and your friends?" One of the Hunters asks sounding thoroughly amused. Prompto narrows his eyes "You're supposed to help people! Ignis needs help!" He shouts angrily._

_"Why should we help him? He's nothing to us. We help people worth saving. Somebody who is by now dead, we don't bother with." Another Hunter snaps with a grin._

_"Ignis is not dead! Heck, what did he ever do to you to make you all hate him?" Prompto says his voice quaking. "It's the fact we're forced to care about this guy when no-one gives a hoot bout us or our family. So you can tell this to your King, we don't care about your friend." A female Hunter snaps making Prompto grit his teeth "So, you put together this big elaborate story, you make this tunnel, and you play with our emotions...getting out hopes up." Promptos' voice takes on a darker tone as his shoulders begin to shake._

_"Tell me this. Does Dave feel the same about Ignis?" Growls Prompto._

_"Sadly he thinks that he is worth his time an energy."_

_"And you don't? Why did you become something that requires you to care about peoples lives when you clearly don't!?" Screams Prompto._

_They didn't answer him, they didn't have to for he knew why they joined the Hunters._

_It was simply for the cash and fame._

Knowing that s _omething in Prompto snapped he lifts his head and his eyes have gone from blue to blood red. He no longer saw the world around him, the Hunters, nor did he see Demyx. The back of his neck burns fueling his rage._

_All he saw was red._

_As the Hunters begin to walk out of the dead end tunnel laughing, in the background Prompto summons his gun, aims and fires off one bullet. The laughter stops as one of the Hunters drops dead. The remaining ones lift their gaze to him their eyes widen at the young man. The air in the tunnel was intense and was full of nearly tangible dread._

_"What the serious heck man!?" Another Hunter screams walking up to Prompto who, promptly fired two rounds into the others head. The Hunters watch as another member of their group falls._

_"Is this seriously happening right now?" A Hunter asks rhetorically as they draw their weapon. Prompto turns his attention on the one who spoke "Demyx." He growls catching the attention of the now whimpering Voretooth who stood shaking with it's tail between it's legs, clearly afraid of it's master._

_"Kill." Prompto snarls making Demyx howl shaking it's head as it backs into a corner whimpering._

_Seeing that his pet wasn't going to follow orders Prompto takes matters in to his own hands. He kneels down and picks up the rifle that the deceased Hunter was carrying. The Hunters all draw their weapons waiting for Prompto to make a move, however the blonde simply looks at them._

_'End them all. Kill them all. Leave no survivors.' A voice whispers in Promptos' ears making him roar out laughing as he summons a second gun and lifts them up._

_"Guess it's a good thing that no one cares about you then..." he lifts the guns higher "cause no one is going to bother looking for you, like you don't care about Ignis." He adds with a grin._

_The leader of the Hunters, a big man near the size and build of Gladiolus glares at Prompto drawing his own gun "Lousy good for nothing brat you're going to pay for that!" He growls._

_The Hunter cocks his gun and fires several rounds at Prompto, who in turn easily knocks down each of the bullets with his own. The energy coming off of the young blonde was enough to cause the Hunter to stop his attack. The atmosphere was suffocating as Prompto storms towards the towering man backing him up against a wall "You shouldn't have done that!" Prompto snaps as he lifts his gun however he didn't get the chance to use it for he was slammed to the ground. A Hunter towers over Prompto and not giving him the chance to get up he quickly kicks his body, kicking him all over._

_"You will pay for what you did to Jake and Keith!" He snaps as he continues to kick the blonde. The kicks however didn't seem to faze the photographer who simply laughs. The Hunter grits his teeth as he grabs his gun "You creep!" He roars as he loads the weapon, aims it at Prompto and fires. Yet his bullets didn't hit the boy instead they grazed the rough reptile like skin of Demyx who stood over Prompto growling._

_The Hunter smirked clearly okay with the option to kill the Voretooth. He lifts his gun again with the intention of shooting the beast when Demyx jumps at the Hunter, his long sharp claws and fangs digging and tearing into the human. Demyx wasn't going to let anyone hurt Prompto._

_Standing up Prompto turns his attention to the remaining Hunters._

_One by one they charged at him. They each would get the upper hand at some point often taking the advantage to cut, punch, shoot, stab, and whatever else they could think of that they could and would unleash on the blonde. But in his current mindset nothing fazed him and each Hunter that attacked him was killed by him and or Demyx._

_All but one, who had escaped. He fled seeing the last of his comrades fall and made his way outside with Prompto and his beast on his heels. Prompto orders the monster to attack and Demyx does but not before the Hunter runs down Prompto his jeep. Seeing the blonde run down and laying crumpled and bleeding Demyx took down the last Hunter before racing up to Prompto and getting the gunmen onto his back. The appendages on the beasts back holding his master in place as he races to the HeadQuarters where Cor was._

 

Prompto looks up at the others sadly "It was scary. I saw what I was doing but I had no control over my body." He says quaking "I...I didn't want to hurt them but they made me so angry." Prompto says softly his eyes watering "I didn't mean to kill them...I didn't want to kill them" his breathing quickened and he falls silent sniffing as tears start to gather in his eyes "it was like someone was controlling me." He whimpers. Prompto lowers his head "I heard voices telling me to kill them...I-I-I just wanted them to..." he hiccups "to apologize for what they said about Ignis." Prompto cries as his voice breaks and he begins to weep.

Noctis, Gladiolus, and Aranea stood in silence each horror-struck. Could Prompto really have killed those Hunters, the thought of Prompto killing another human seemed impossible. It honestly scared the others, especially Noctis and Gladiolus who known the boy way before the road trip.

Noctis was honestly hating that he was so hesitant to approach Prompto. But hearing the sobs coming from his friend Noctis walks up to Prompto and places a hand on his shoulder making the other look up at him with tears running down his face. Noctis wanted to say something to the youngest but he wasn't sure what to say that could comfort him. So in instead he pulls Prompto into a hug rubbing his back in comforting circles as Prompto buries his face in the crook of Noctis's neck sobbing.

Aranea looks at Gladiolus who was still staring at Prompto as if he couldn't believe the story the youngest shared. With a sigh Aranea begins to speak "So you boys need me to take you all the way to Niflhiem?" She asks.

"No, just to Altissia. We need to speak with an acquaintance of Cid's first." Gladiolus says. Aranea nods "Right. And I suppose you want a hand in searching for your friend too right?" She adds causing Gladiolus to smirk.

"We would like the help but you don't need to bother with us."

"Who said anything about me not wanting to help? Look I know the guy too, yeah I may not know him as well as you three but if something happen to someone I care about I would like for someone to find them." She says crossing her arms "Now pack up the sad sack and let's get a move on."

With that Aranea turns and heads out of market.

Noctis looks at Gladiolus and both turn their attention to the now sleeping gunmen, his tears and current physical state having exhausted him. "You really think Prompto did all that?" Gladiolus asks.

"Does it matter? He did what he did for Ignis. That's all that matters." Noctis says standing up and pulling Prompto up.

"Come on let's get moving." Noctis says as he follows Aranea with Prompto on his back.

 


	14. Weskham

Altissia. A city that just seems to radiate romance, a city that should bring the boys happiness, but will undoubtedly continue to bring them pain.

Noctis, Gladiolus, Prompto, and Aranea arrive in the afternoon at the lively city, however getting inside seemed to be a bit of a problem.

"So how do we get in? I didn't think we need passports." Noctis says peeking at the booth that stood near the docks. Prompto looks towards the booth and makes his slow way towards the man behind the window. "How can I help you today?" The man asks.

"Uh, me and my friends here are college students who are way into photojournalism. We heard that Altissia was a beautiful town with breathtaking sites and we are interested on doing our final exam on the places that are must see here." Prompto says holding up his camera.

His little boasting about a city he never stepped foot in seems to do the trick for the man let's them all in telling them of the best sites to get great pictures from. Noctis smirks once they are out of earshot, he elbows Prompto grinning "Nice one, that sounded like something Specs would say." Noctis says causing Prompto to smile a bit "Oh you know, who doesn't like to hear positive stuff about places like this?" He jokes.

"Okay enough you two. You said something about and acquaintance of Cid's? Do you guys know anything about him or what he looks like?" Aranea asks crossly.

Gladiolus sighs "Well we know his name is Weskham. I think if we ask around we should be able to find him." He suggests "Well it's a start at least can't guarantee that folks will know him."

Noctis nods with a sigh his tired blue eyes ghosting over the city before they land on the gondola "You think they would know where to find Weskham?" He asks.

"Well they do go all over the city so I think they might." Prompto says "Not to mention if they do that means we get to ride on a gondola!" Prompto says happily. With that the four of them walk towards the gondola and gondolier "Excuse me" Noctis says getting the attention of the gondolier "Do you know a man named Weskham?" Noctis asks. The gondolier raises an eyebrow "Oh Weskham, yes, I know him he runs Maagho. A floating restaurant." He says "Are you four interested in going there?" He adds.

"Yeah, we want to head there. We need to speak with him." Noctis says "Well, allow me to give you a lift." The gondolier offers helping Aranea into the boat. Gladiolus helps Prompto into the boat who was still a bit stiff and achy despite being able to walk.

With them all boarded they make their way to Maagho.

 

They docked at the floating restaurant and the four friends step off of the small boat "Weskham is the fellow behind the counter." The gondlier says "I'll be waiting here for you to return." He adds.

With a nod the friends make their way to elderly man running the restaurant, Weskham had just finished preparing a dish for a couple when he spotted the ragtag group. His eyes widen at the sight of Noctis and Gladiolus.

"Well, look at you two. How have you grown. The last time I saw you two you were only babes." Weskham says with a grin as he wipes his hands on a teacloth. "You two must've made your fathers proud." He says making Gladiolus and Noctis look away feeling embarrassed. "Anyway, what can I do you for?" He asks.

Noctis takes a deep breath "We need help with finding a friend of ours. You see he was kidnapped by Magitek Troopers. And we were hoping if you would help us, Cid said you would." He explains. Weskham looks thoughtful for a moment before speaking "What does your friend look like?" He asks.

Noctis turns to Prompto who is already scrolling through his camera where he finds a photo of Ignis. In the photo, the four of them are in a motel. Ignis is watching television (based off the glare reflected in his glasses) and is looking rather serious. The angle of the shot looks like Prompto stood right in front of the tactician and snapped the picture.

Prompto prints out the photo and hands it to Weskham. "That's our friend, his name's Ignis." Prompto explains making Weskham nod in understanding. "So this is the one who is lost." He studies Ignis's features before looking up "Well as of late I haven't heard anything regarding Niflhiem, but I will keep an open ear for you. If anyone mentions him or anything about the Magitek I'll inform you. Not to mention a lot of Nifs come through here, if one of them says something or recognizes his face I'll get them to talk."

Weskham tapes Ignis's photo to the table "When I close up shop, I'll work on a flyer with the young man's image and post it around town. I'll make a special bounty for him." Weskham adds "But my advice is to search the lands over leading to Niflhiem. The Nifs could have him anywhere and you want to search everywhere just to be safe. Though I do believe that he is in Niflhiem."

Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto each were shaking, each one of the brothers far to grateful for the help of Weskham. "Thank you." Noctis says his eyes misting "You don't know how much this means to us." He says softly.

Weskham only chuckles "Now don't think that. Don't forget when I was in my prime I too ventured with your fathers and Cid. If this would've happen to one of us trust and believe we would be doing the same thing." He smirks. "But rest assured we will find your friend."

 

"It was kind of Weskham to give us dinner and dessert for free." Prompto says picking up a pastry from its container that sat on the coffee table.

The four of them took up residence in the luxury suit of the Leville, which more or less at the request of Aranea.

Taking a bite of the treat Prompto chuckles a bit catching the attention of Noctis "What's so funny?" He asks. Prompto smirks "I've come up with a new recipeh!" Prompto playfully mocks doing his best Ignis impression.

Gladiolus smirks "You sound just like him."

Noctis sighs "To think that there would be a time where we will not hear that phrase..." Noctis sighs again "I hope he's alright. I hope that they aren't hurting him." He says his voice strained.

Aranea shakes her head "Hoping and praying are just ways to be blind to the truth. Look, whoever it was that took Ignis took him to get at you." She says looking directly at Noctis "Now do you really think that they will treat him kindly?"

The boys were silent.

"If he was with me and we weren't close then maybe he wouldn't be hurt. But he's with people who want to spill your blood. Meaning that they are making his life a living nightmare. I don't know what they are doing to him but I know he is probably suffering." Aranea says "Now I agreed to getting you three sorry logs here to Altissia. But because I know the guy I will help you look too."

Noctis bites his tongue nodding. He knows that Ignis is most likely to be broken and bloodied when they save him but he couldn't help but want to be positive.

The boys had assembled a team to help find the daggersmen. It may be small but for them it was better than nothing. Looking at the silver haired woman Noctis nods.

"Thanks Aranea."

 


	15. Ardyn

_Thssshhh!_

A cry of pain.

_Thssshhh!_

Another agonizing cry.

_Thssshhh!_

A deep bellowing cry of agony.

_Thssshhh!_

A hysteric sob.

"Have you learned your lesson."

It wasn't a question, it was a demand. The crude voice belonging to Caligo as he stands over a half naked Ignis. Ignis snivels not making eye contact with the other, this angers Caligo and he grips the whip "Answer me boy!" He snarls yet Ignis only hiccups refusing to look up.

"Fine, I can do this all day." Caligo laughs as he raises the whip the soft dragging of leather against the stone floor reaches Ignis' ears and he lifts his head in time to see the other pull his arm back, Ignis gasps his eyes widening as he twists around lifting his hands shielding his face "Please! Please don't- n-no n-no more. I-I-I repent! I repent!" Ignis shrieks. Caligo smirks a twisted grin forms on his lips as he hits Ignis once more, whipping him across the neck.

He kicks Ignis down and walks out of the cell as he pulls a radio out of his pocket "Loqi send the nurse...his punishment took a rather nasty turn." Caligo laughs.

'What!? I told you to NOT to go overboard...' Loqi sighs 'Fine I'll send the nurse but I swear that if ANY of my handy has been ruined you will pay.'

The radio clicks and Caligo locks the cell where he leaves the keys in the lock knowing that Ignis won't try to unlock the cell for he learned that lesson the hard way. His arm baring the burns and stitches, a constant reminder of his foolish mistake.

_A Magitek had just delivered Ignis his dinner, it wasn't much only a slice of bread of a cup of water. The Magitek had locked his cell turning its back to Ignis leaving the keys in the lock for a few seconds to deliver food to the other prisoners. Seeing this as his chance to escape Ignis reaches for the keys and reaches out his arm in an attempt to grab the keys. That's when the machine whips around and with a swift motion of its blade chops off a good portion of Ignis's arm, stopping several inches above his wrist. Ignis screams as he drops to his knees gripping his bleeding stump. The Magitek turns and picks up Ignis's amputated limb approaching the tactician and grabs him holding his limb back where it once was and grips the site tightly burning his skin filling Ignis's nose with the smell of his skin burning and the sound of his blood sizzling._

_He was helpless as it dragged him to the infirmary._

When the nurse arrives at the cell she immediately noticed the state of the cell. There was no warmth, it smelled strongly of must and ammonia. The floor was covered in dirt and smeared with blood, seeing this the nurse realized that the conditions of the cell was likely the cause of the infections and sicknesses that she has been treating.

The man she was ordered to take care of she didn't see. Stepping forward with a lantern in hand she holds it out in front of her lighting up the cell. Waving it to the left she spots a figure huddled in the corner.

She could see that his back was slick with blood masking the severity of his wounds.

"Ignis?" The nurse calls out to him softly making him tense up, the sound of her footsteps reaches Ignis's ears making his breathing come out quicker and when he feels her hand on his bare shoulder he immediately goes rigid. Holding his breath and squeezing his eyes shut as he huddles further into himself.

"Ignis?" The nurse repeats and it makes Ignis whimper. The nurse steps closer and the sound of her moving forward and her setting something down causes him to shake.

Ignis is scared. He's scared that she will beat him until he loses consciousness, he's scared that she will hold him down and cut him open doing whatever it is that she pleased to him. He fears that she will inject him with black fluids that make him hallucinate and keep him awake at night. He fears that she will whisper cruel words into his ears as she rips his skin from his body and stick in him whatever it is that they wanted.

Flashes of the experiments he had under gone flashes before his eyes and he grips his head rocking.

The nurse touches his back and Ignis whips around holding his arms up as he sinks to the floor "Please! Please don't hurt me. I-I-I didn't do anything, I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry just please..." He hiccups "please don't hurt me, please." Ignis wails, begging as tears gathering in his large frightened eyes "I'll behave. I-I won't fight back anymore. P-please. Please don't punish me." Ignis sniffs his voice weak as he tracks the nurse's hands.

Hearing him beg and seeing just how frightened he is tore at her. Dropping into a crouch she holds her hands out to him with the palm up, showing Ignis that she wasn't going to hurt him "It's going to be alright. I'm not going to hurt you...you remember me right?" She asks him gently.

Ignis trembles as he presses himself further into the corner to the point his body was against the connecting walls. He shakes his head for all the doctors and nurses looked the same. They all ripped him apart and put him back together, they all stuck him with needles, they all burned him, every last one of them has hurt him. They made him frighten, they took him and ripped his pride and confidence from him leaving him feeling small and scared. A feeling he hasn't felt this way since he was a small boy.

"Well I'm the one that wanted you to go to sleep for your heart procedure. I didn't want you to feel pain." She says gently "I'm the one that you can trust." She adds.

Ignis searches her face expecting to see some sort of betrayal on her features. She stands up and steps back a few inches giving him space. Ignis swallows nervously and slowly with much hesitation stands up and inches forward. The fear radiating from the young man was extremely noticeable and nearly tangible. The nurse holds her hand out to him and after a few minutes Ignis places his hand in hers. She nods "I'm going to take you to get your wounds treated, don't worry I'm going to be the one to fix you up okay." She adds softly seeing how he began to shake.

Ignis simply nods as he follows her to the infirmary.

 

Under the bright light of the infirmary, the kind nurse is able to see Ignis's current state.

Ignis was skin and bones. His ribs were starting to become visible along with his spine, his face was sunken in and he had heavy dark circles under his eyes. His hair was starting to grow back looking like a buzzcut. His body however aside from the obvious growing emaciated state of the young man, his body disgusted the nurse and not in the way you would think.

His skin was covered in cushing and lembert sutures which ran up and down his arms, crisscrossing his chest and back, and covered his legs. Bruises also decorated his body from where he has been kicked. Some were new taking on the usual bluish purple color, while the rest were older leaving large light brown blotches, the bruises were everywhere and it could just be the nurse's imagination but it looked like each one increased in size.

And his chest was covered in pink long scars as was his back, signs he had been whipped. It's no wonder he was so frighten of her. The nurse looks over at Ignis who was laying with his knees drawn to chest and arms wrapped around himself.

"Ignis, it's alright it's safe here. I locked the door so no-one can get in." The nurse says but it didn't seem to get him out of the fetal position. Sighing, she takes up a few water bottles from one of the cabinets along with a soft cloth and makes her way to Ignis where she stands behind him.

"Ignis, I'm going to clean up your back okay. What you'll be feeling is water okay." She says as if speaking to a small child. Ignis didn't respond he was bracing for some kind of pain to be inflicted onto him.

When the water touched his skin he jumps gritting his teeth against the coolness and when he didn't feel any burning or didn't hear any sizzling of his flesh he relaxed slightly. She rinsed his back and explains that she's drying his back with a cloth when he flinched at it's touch.

When she finished she picks up the alcohol and immediately thinks against the idea. She recalls the begging tone in her patients voice begging and pleading her not to hurt him. But she knows she would need to clean the sites. Taking a deep breath she steps forward "Ignis I'm going to need to disinfect your wounds okay. I'm so sorry but this is going to burn."

The nurse holds down Ignis who had started to flail much to her surprise, though she expected it, she overpowered him holding him firmly she pours the alcohol into his wounds cleaning them. Doing her best to drown out his screams and cries she finishes the job and begins to bandage up the tactician.

Giving Ignis a moment to calm down once the ordeal was over, the nurse decides to find him something to eat. It obvious they were starving him and if they weren't starving him they were making him afraid to eat. She walks to the small black fridge in the corner of the room and opens it, peering inside she searches for something anything that Ignis would be able to keep down. But only finds a protein drink, she wasn't going to pass it up. He needed protein but she would've preferred him having food.

Returning to Ignis she gently calls his name making him look up at her with tears still lingering in his eyes "Are you hungry?" She asks. The phrase was stomach churning for Ignis as memories of Caligo coming into his cell and feeding him various foods laced with various syrups and liquids which makes him vomit, or makes him sleep leaving him vulnerable to whatever they wanted to do to him, and makes him hallucinate flash through his mind.

Ignis whimpers shaking his head not wanting to be poisoned again.

"Don't worry it's not going to make you sick. I promise." She says holding the drink to him. He wasn't sure what it was, but in her words Ignis trusted her. He sits up and slowly takes the drink he tries to open it but found it to be to difficult. His muscles to weak to help him twist the cap. The nurse opens the drink and puts a straw into the bottle handing it back to Ignis.

He sips at the drink slowly waiting for some kind of side effect. When he doesn't feel anything he continues to drink as the nurse sits next to him making Ignis shake slightly. The nurse, seeing him quake begins to gently pet his hair making Ignis stiffen immediately but he soon relaxes.

He sips slowly at the drink relishing in the gentle pets and strokes. However the kind gestures make Ignis's throat burn and his eyes begin to sting. Ignis whimpers as tears begin to fill his eyes, his face crumples and he lowers the drink. Seeing this the nurse pulls him into a hug and once he was embraced Ignis begins to weep uncontrollably. His tears staining her shirt as she begins to rock him gently uttering comforting words "Don't worry as long as there is breath in my body I will make sure to give you some kind of comfort. I promise to never hurt you. You can trust me." She says and Ignis only begins to weep harder he buries his face in the crook of her neck as continues to rock him.

After his fit of tears Ignis had fallen asleep, the nurse lays him down and covers him with a blanket. She was serious about protecting the young man for he didn't do anything to warrant such treatment towards him. She wanted to get him healthy again, she wanted to make him strong.

She watches him for a moment and strokes his soft hair. She decided to speak with Caligo and Loqi. Leaving Ignis alone she heads down to the Master Room.

 

"I must say I'm rather impressed with the outcome of your device." Caligo says nodding as he, Loqi, and a balding old man are watching a massive screen. The feed displaying events in a dead end tunnel with a group of Hunters being shot down and a Voretooth assisting in battle.

"Tell me, who is the foolish idiot that allowed himself to be captured and let you implant them." The gruff old man asks. "Funny you should ask Verstael, that foolish idiot is none other than your son." Loqi says grinning. Verstael simply grins as he watches the Hunters killed off one by one. "Tell me have you enhanced his fighting?" He asks making Caligo shake his head.

"This, what you're seeing is all him of his natural skills as a marksmen. He also displays incredible combat skills" Caligo says sounding thoroughly impressed. "We only turn off his emotions and force him to fight." Caligo adds.

Verstael grins "Impressive." He murmurs.

He was about to say something more when the sound of the doors opening cause the three men to turn around. Standing in the doorway was the nurse. Loqi raises his eyebrows "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with Scientia?" He asks in a quizzical manner.

"That is what I have come to talk to you about." The nurse says as she walks towards them "Please sir, please allow me to keep Ignis in the infirmary just until he's gained weight, he's not healthy all of this experimenting and stuffing him with parts is going to kill him if he isn't well." She begs trying to save Ignis, trying to give him a break.

Loqi hums as he walks around her looking the nurse over "Thing is...I might have said yes." He pauses stopping in front of her "But the man we needed to preform the final step has arrived, but mostly because..." he steps closer brushing a strand of hair behind her ear as he whispers into her ear "I could careless if Ignis dies, like I said before it will make the next step far to easy." He grins stepping back.

The nurse opens her mouth to say something when a cold yet hot pain erupts through her belly making her eyes widen as she looks down to her stomach. A long curved blade tore through her as blood blooms across her green scrubs. The blade twists and is tore out of her tearing through her side causing her to collapse to the floor as blood pools beneath her.

Standing over her was none other than Ignis.

"Ignis!?"

Tears were in his eyes as more ran down his cheeks, his eyes vacant as he stands gripping the large curved knife. "Aww, feeling betrayed by the man you're so desperate to protect?" Loqi taunts as he steps towards Ignis and puts a hand on his shoulder "Its a shame that this man is no longer a man with morals, but a machine fit for manipulating and pulling the wool over those foolish enough to feel anything but fear towards him." Loqi says grinning "You see Verstael here has a brilliant plan involving Ignis and his friends." He adds smiling "I can't wait to see the look on their faces when this guy here is cutting them down."

The nurse glares "You're all monsters!" She coughs blood spraying from her mouth. Loqi turns to Verstael "Sir, would you like to do the honor?" He asks "Just tell Ignis to end it." He explains.

The old man turns facing the ghastly figure of Ignis and with a smile he orders him to finish the job. Ignis turns slowly his green eyes now glowing red as he lifts his arm.

The three men watch as Ignis does as he was ordered "Marvelous." Verstael praises "But do explain, what exactly are you planing to do with him?" He adds.

"Perhaps I should explain..."

The men turn around only to see Ardyn walking up to them.

 

Ignis woke in his cell, which wasn't much of a surprise to him. It was something he grew use to, he'd fall asleep with the medics around only to be stuck back in his prison cell with his body feeling stiff and sore. He didn't feel sick nor did he feel any pain, blinking he hated that he has gotten used to his blurry eyesight. Sitting up he rubs his neck, massaging where he had whipped.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk in your sleep?"

_'That voice!'_

Ignis looks up his eyes narrowing at the sight of Ardyn. This amuses the immortal man as he walks towards the cell door only to teleport inside "Now now, is that anyway to treat the hand that is going to feed you?" He mocks. Ignis, now seeing the man in his cell begins to shake recalling how strong he was. He wouldn't forget how he stopped Ravus with just his words not to mention he could sense the power flowing off of him and he couldn't forget how dangerous he was.

Ardyn steps towards Ignis making him flinch and shield himself when the older male kneels in front of him. He doesn't dare look but when he hears a click and something slide across the floor causing Ignis to peek. He sees that Ardyn had set a tray in front of him making Ignis look at the tray.

Ignis saw that it was empty. He looks at Ardyn who simply looks back at him their eyes meeting for a mere second before Ignis looks away his head low and shoulders slumped.

"My how have you changed. You. The one who was always quick to step forward, to speak first. To issue orders. Now look at you." Ardyn says circling Ignis "You're like a frightened rabbit. Can't even make eye contact."

Ignis was suddenly bombarded with Ardyn shoving his face in his line of sight Ignis glances at him before looking down at his feet. Ignis bites his lip as his eyebrows furrow, Ardyn was right he was once proud and held a leadership like roll. He wasn't afraid of people like Caligo and Loqi, heck he wasn't even afraid of Ardyn. But now, they frightened him. He was to scared to even look them in the eye.

He would probably feel safer or perhaps even stronger if he was with his-

"I wonder how your friends are doing without you, oh how are they possibly caring for themselves? Are they even capable of feeding themselves? Can they even get to point A to point B without you?" Ardyn teases. Ardyn raises his eyebrows as the urge to toy with Ignis bubbles up "What if they are getting along fine without you?" He asks rhetorically getting Ignis to look up a bit "What if they aren't even looking for you?"

Ignis was shaking, he wasn't sure what it was that made him do it but he suddenly blurts out a response only to regret it immediately "They are looking."

Ardyn grins as he steps toward Ignis with his hand outstretched as if offering to help the younger male up "Now what makes you so certain?" He asks his tone impossible for Ignis to read.

_'Shut up, shut up! Why must I keep talking!? He's going to strike me if I keep this up!'_

"I don't need certainty to know that my friends are looking for me." Ignis says with a weak growl.

"Oh, what trust you have in them. It's enough to make a grown man cry." Ardyn turns his back to Ignis his amber eyes flashing a bit as a twisted smile forms on his lips "Oh, but what if I told you it was true? What if I told you that they are so much more happy with you gone? Out of their lives for good." Ardyn adds nearly singing the other half.

Ignis looked unsure of himself as he shuffles where he sat. Part of him knew it was a lie but the other half felt that this could be true. He shakes his head  _'It's not true. It's not...they are coming for me, they are worried...they miss me... Right?'_

"You're lies are nothing more than that. Fabrications that you woven together, you don't know my friends and you don't know how much we care for one another. I must admit we wear on each others nerves but we would never abandon one another." Ignis booms and first the time in a while since his being here in the cell Ignis feels confident.

_'That's right! We will never leave one another behind. We will search to the ends of the earth for one another, because we love other. We're brothers and we will never rest until it's the four of us together again.'_

Ardyn turns facing the other male "If that's true...then why haven't they saved  _you_  yet?"

Ignis swallows his eyes darting to the left "You talk up your friends when in reality they want nothing to do with you. The relief I saw on their faces when I encountered them." He says "The things I heard them saying about you..." he adds using a gentle tone making Ignis look up at him and in his eyes Ardyn could see that the words he was spinning was effecting him significantly.

"What did they say?" Ignis asks his voice quakes.  _'They wouldn't talk about me behind my back would they?'_

Ignis felt his heart radiate with intense heat as the vibrations increased with the memories of his friends making comments about various things he's done.

_'Ugh, Ignis is such a pain in my butt. I just wish he would take a chill pill and leave me alone!'_

_'Will you relax. You don't tell me what to do.'_

_'Hey Ig. No offense or anything but you're only making me feel even more anxious.'_

_'Ugh! Will you just leave me alone!'_

_'I hate you!'_

"Trust me, if I told you the things they said behind you back you'd want to die." Ardyn said with a sing song tone.

"I don't believe you." Ignis says his voice still quaking. The voices he heard he wasn't sure if they were real or not but they hurt nonetheless.

"Go ahead, but don't you think it's odd that they, your so called 'friends' haven't come for you yet?" Ardyn says as a matter of fact.

"They are searching! It's only a matter of time before they come." Ignis says sounding nearly frantic.

Ardyn laughs "Foolish boy, only if you can hear how mad you sound. Where do you think you are? They saw the Magitek ships steal you away yet they haven't come to Niflhiem? They know that Niflhiem has taken you yet you have sat in this prison for how long?"

_'I-It's...not...why? What have I done wrong?'_

Ignis looks down at his feet his eyes watering making Ardyn approach him. He cups Ignis' chin with his index finger lifting his head up as he leans forward and whispers in his ear "Two long months going on three since you've been in here." A small pauses allows him to hear Ignis gasp "It doesn't take someone two months to get to Niflhiem." Ardyn pauses again "Now tell me, does it sound like they want you around? If it was their hearts desire to have you then they would've saved you by now." he says leaving Ignis alone as he teleported away.

As the cell fills with black wisps, Ignis feels his skin suddenly become hot and itchy all over prompting him to scratch at his arms. He looks around the cell, his already blurry vision becoming even more obscured by tears that had gathered.

He looks up towards the ceiling and his tears begin to fall making him hang his head as he begins to sob. He covers his mouth fearing that he would attract Caligo or Loqi who often came in and would beat him when they learned he was crying.

"Noct, Gladio, Prompto please, please...please don't forget about me." Ignis snivels "Please...I'm so sorry." Ignis hiccups as he wipes at his eyes miserably "Please...please don't...d-don't hate me. Please. I'll change. Just don't hate me."

He sniffles and before he could even consider controlling his tears another sob rips from his throat and Ignis is left howling. His tears refusing to stop as another deep sob escapes him as he hugs himself.

And the chatter of the other occupants in the hall that night were silent for the first time since his arrival.

 


	16. Alabaster and Verstael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter will get a bit more graphic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took as long as it did to update, I had rewritten this chapter so many time and had this site crash on me each time while working on it that I had to give it a break. But here it is now and I think you guys for being patient with me.

Ignis was trembling on the mattress for he no longer could find warmth, his clothes hung loosely on him making him look like a child dressed in his father's clothing. The cell like his body produced no heat and simply curling onto himself made no difference anymore. 

His belly constantly rumbles which is quickly followed by a crippling pang to his gut, a sound and terrible gnawing feeling he's become so used to now. The longing for a hot meal that he doesn't have to worry about killing him or making him sick constantly makes his mouth water. Heck the thought of eating anything makes him drool for he is barely fed, now that the nurse is dead.

The nurse.

Ignis looks down at his bony hands the thought of him killing the one person who had shown him kindness, love, and compassion he had murdered. The thought of her blood on his hands makes him nauseous. Looking up toward the ceiling Ignis apologies to the heavens hoping and praying that the nurse hears him, that she forgives him for he never meant to assist her in her untimely demise. He sighs shifting a bit on the mat as his mind wanders thinking of anything else aside from his constantly rumbling stomach.

As the Six wanted to end his hunger the door to his cell rattles open just enough to slide in a off yellow tray, yet despite how hungry he is Ignis turns his nose up to it. He settles with huddling further onto himself hoping the hunger would fade soon. The one delivering the meal simply cackles at him his voice taunting "You ungrateful hound, yer lucky to be getting this at all." 

Ignis closes his eyes hoping the other would think he was asleep and leave him alone. He also prays that they wouldn't come into his cell and beat him like many had done before who brought him food.

"Aww? What's that? The food don't taste like it does back in the castle?" The other picks up a baffled tone in their voice gasping as if shocked "Oh well that would be my fault. Oh I'm so sorry. I forget pretty boys like yerself only eats food coated in gold and sprinkled with emeralds." The voice taunts "Well I don't have no emeralds but I got something just as good as gold." 

Ignis was never more grateful than now to have his eyes closed for he could hear the shrouded figure sniff and then spit into the tray laughing before banging on the bars causing Ignis to jump but he refuses to look. Not until he hears the gates close and the sound of footsteps retreating does he sit up. His eyes going to the tray were he sees what looks like a small loaf of bread with cup of water. 

Feeling extremely tempted to eat the meal, Ignis reluctantly turns away not wanting to take the chance of eating something with spit and snot in it. His stomach growls once more and he settles with sleeping, letting his dreams fill his belly instead with imaginary foods from the feasts he may attend in his fantasies.  

 

**Niflheim**

Noctis and the gang stood outside in the snowy wasteland that was Niflhiem. Each one dressed and prepared for the winter wasteland that was their last hope for finding Ignis, and if he wasn't here then they honestly wouldn't know where else to look. The massive red aircraft the group rode in looms just outside the facility hovering silently. 

"Okay, you boys ready to get your friend back?" Aranea asks her green eyes locked on the three men in front of her. "We been ready, ever since the day we lost him." Noctis growls tugging on his gloves he looks over at Gladiolus and Prompto "You two ready?" He asks earning a nod from them "Okay let's do this." The king turns to Aranea "Okay drop the back." He orders earning a glare from the mercenary "Aye Aye your majesty...." taunts the silver haired women as she opens the back of her ship. 

The raging winter winds roar as it kicks snow up whipping the craft and its occupants making the interior go from warm to freezing in a matter of mere seconds "Okay just a quick heads up. This is the birthplace of those Magitek units you guys are always fighting, except to see a ton of them patrolling the halls." Aranea says crossing her arms "Also do you even have a plan for when we do find...Ignis was it?" She asks raising an eyebrow. Noctis crosses his arms "We're going to get him and get out." Noctis states as if he expected her to know that already.

Smirking Aranea nods "Well I gotta say Ignis is lucky to have friends like you three seeing how you're practically walking into a death trap." She says "Well let's get going, the longer we wait the longer it's going to take to save him."  

And with that Aranea jumps out of her craft, Noctis looks at what is left of his retinue and nods "You guys ready for this?" Noctis asks grabbing both his friends. Prompto's eyes light up excited to get to warp again "Dude I live for warping! Bring it on!" while Gladiolus pales at the idea "Yeah I think I'll take my chances with a free fall." He says pushing himself away from Noctis "See you two on the ground." 

They watch as Gladiolus jumps out of the craft leaving Noctis to warp down with Prompto clinging to him, once on solid ground they find Aranea laughing at Gladiolus who had landed face first in the snow "Wow, bet ya wished you warped with your buddies there huh?" Aranea cackles earning a growl from the large man as he pushes himself up and out of the snow.

"Okay enough screwing around let's get in here and save Ignis." Noctis snaps as he storms towards the doors causing them to slide open, revealing to them a long dark hallway. Noctis nods as he motions for his friends to follow them down into the building.

As they wander further and further into the seemingly deserted structure the friends couldn't help but imagine the state Ignis would be in. They prayed he'd be okay. Perhaps a little dirty, a little hungry, and probably baring a few cuts and bruises. The thought of seeing Ignis again, hearing his voice, just being in his presence drives Noctis forward sending him into a mad dash with the others chasing after him.

_"We're here Ignis. Hang in there, we're coming for you."_

The group goes through another metal sliding door where they end up in what looks like a research room filed with various bookshelves, counters, boxes, and a machine in the back. "Where are we?" Gladiolus asks looking around as he moves towards the bookshelves. "Looks like some kind of lab...maybe a library?" Prompto suggests receiving a questioning look from Aranea "Have you ever been in a library before?" She asks crossing her arms. 

Noctis reaches the door hoping it would slide open like the previous ones only to have it not respond. He grumbles throwing his hands into his hair thinking they were stuck when his eyes land on the scanner causing him to cuss. Still cursing he begins to look around the floor before searching other parts of the room "Don't just stand there, help me find a key card!" He snaps picking up, flipping through, and throwing the books he searched through.

The group searches the machine, the boxes, and the other books hoping that the card would turn up, but it was all for nothing.

"What the heck!? How do we get past this door?" Noctis grumbles. "Perhaps I can be of some assistance." The voice belonging to the chancellor causes the group of friends to spin around, each glaring at the immortal who was smiling back at them. "My my such mean faces you all have, and here I am about to help you reunite with your dear poor Ignis." Ardyn says sounding hurt "And how can we trust that this isn't a trap? How do we know you weren't the one pulling the strings?" Noctis snaps. 

Ardyn sighs as he looks towards the young king "Now what would I gain from hurting your carer?" He teases earning a glare from Noctis as he watches Ardyn stroll towards the scanner "If you want to save poor Ignis then why don't play a little game?" Ardyn throws his hands up to the sky "Lets see which one of you can open this gate?"

That suggestion was the dumbest one that the four of them had ever heard how was them touching the scanner going to open the door. But they knew Ardyn was most likely up to something or just waning on their nervous or probably both "If it means getting you out of our sights faster then I guess we got no choice." Noctis growls as he steps up and touches the scanner. And as he expected nothing happens "Oh it didn't work...perhaps your royal touch just wasn't enough." He mocks sending Gladiolus forward. He slams his hand onto the scanner only for it to, like before do nothing "I guess it requires brains to work, someone like you just wouldn't understand." Ardyn joshes causing Gladiolus to grit his teeth biting his tongue.

Aranea steps forward and tries her hand on the scanner but as before it has failed to open, Ardyn opens his mouth but is silenced by the look he is given. Instead he looks to the small blonde "Fourth time is the charm." Prompto doubted he could open the gate, what made Ardyn so sure he could when his friends couldn't even manage to make it budge a inch. "Look we all that this is a waste of time." Prompto says as he places his hand to the scanner.

Ardyn simply smirks.

"Scanning...production code." A female voice says "Unit 05953234 confirmed." Prompto jumps back looking towards his friends when the doors suddenly opens up with a hiss causing him to hold up his hands.

"Warning: this unit has been compromised initiating retrieval of compromised unit."

"Unit? Retrieval?" Noctis starts to say sounding outraged as he storms up to Ardyn "What did you do!?" He spits his eyes narrowing as the chancellor holds his hands up "Me? I did nothing of the sorts...if you want answers I best advice you to ask your dear sweet Prompto. After all this place is his home sweet home." Ardyn chuckles causing Noctis, Aranea, and Gladiolus to look at him who has just as much confusion in his eyes as they do.

"What's he talking about Prompto?" Noctis asks but Prompto shrugs "I don't know...I never seen this place in my life." The blonde practically cries. Ardyn smirks as he snaps his fingers and the wristband Prompto had put on is pulled from the blonde and in Ardyn's hands "Show them your true identity...the mark on your body that you can never erase. Branded for life, never meant to fit in, you, and outcast." Prompto tears up at Ardyn's words sending Noctis to his side "Look I don't know what you're trying to gain from this but I don't like it."

Ardyn laughs "If you don't believe me ask Verstael yourselves, I'm sure he'd be pleased to see the fine young man you've become." With that Ardyn vanishes.

"Verstael who's that?" Gladiolus questions.

"Don't know...but I have a feeling we'll run into him." Noctis grumbles as he looks over to Prompto who has his hand over his wrist. He knows better than to question his friend on it but he can't help this nagging feeling that has surfaced. How was Prompto able to open the door and why did the machine call him a unit as if he was some kind of product in a factory.

"Hey, the three stooges, you need to get a move on if you want to save your friend." Aranea reminds them. The brothers nod as they exit through the door, the mark Ardyn mentioned temporarily leaving the minds of Prompto's friends. 

 

**Ignis's Cell**

_Ignis was warm, and not the usual warmth brought on by weather. No, this warmth was like being swaddled up in a blanket right out of dryer, so not so much warm as he felt toasty. The feeling of being under warm blankets as he leans back in his spot in the backseat of the Regalia, was relaxing. The car was filled with whipped cream with sprinkles that changed color to the beat of whatever it was playing on the radio._

_Beside him a large Cup Noodle sat perched on top of it was an eagle who would occasionally reach inside the cup and gobble one of the ingredients. "Say Iggy, where to next?" The cup of noodles asks in Gladiolus's voice. Ignis simply hums in delight as his eyes close his mind was numb and belly full of fluffy cream he just wanted to nap._

_"Say Specs." Ignis turns his attention to Kenny Crow who is driving the Regalia and who sounds a lot like Noctis "Yes Noct Crow?" He asks as he reaches into the whipped cream and lifts up a large can of Ebony which he opens by twisting the top half off causing the coffee to rise up in the form of chocolatey bubbles. "You want another mouth full of happiness?" He asks causing Ignis to shake his head "No thanks I'm quite full from the gummies." Ignis says as the said red gummy fish pop up swimming around him as more jump up flipping before plopping back into the cream._

_The Regalia without warning flips through through the sky and slams into a tree exploding in a shower of mini cactuars and confetti._

Ignis groans as he pushes himself up into a sitting position rubbing his head which was throbbing. He barely had time to open his eyes when he was suddenly grabbed up and thrown across the cell. He hits the ground rolling a bit. He lays there dazed trying to catch his breath when he feels a sharp kick to his chest. The kick held so much power that it had sent him flying across the room, this back in the direction of his may which he landed on in a crumpled heap.

Struggling to still the spinning of his head and to get air a shadow catches Ignis's eye. It was long snaking across the floor which seemed to be approaching him. It took a few seconds but he could also make out the sound of footsteps, looking up he he could barely make out the blurry figure.

A tall slender man was slowly approaching him.

Ignis didn't realize who he was looking at, not at first, only when the other was literally standing over him did the young man realize who he was looking at.

With wide frightened eyes Ignis watches as the one man who he fears the most stares back at him with a large crooked yellow smile. 

Alabaster Mangone Doloris, a man who sat amongst the king, a man who was respected by everyone. Everyone but Noctis, Gladiolus, and Ignis. Noctis and Gladiolus hate this man for the sole fact he would harm the one person he should respect, Ignis. Ignis since his early childhood days held nothing but fear towards this man. Alabaster had made it a point to make sure that Ignis quakes in fear when he was in his presence, he needed this poor young man to know that he, Ignis, was nothing.

"Hello boy, you missed me?" Alabaster growls the twisted smile still on his lips. Ignis could stare up at him his breathing quickens as he becomes painfully aware of the fact he was trapped in a small cell with the man who has caused him so much pain.

"I asked you a question, boy." Alabaster spits the saliva hitting Ignis in the face who only squeaks in response.

"You gone deaf boy!?" 

Ignis was shaking now.

Without warning Alabaster grabs Ignis up but his ratty shirt shaking him viciously "You forget all that pointless training? Answer me when your spoken to!" He hiss causing Ignis to whimper in response "Did. You. Miss. Me." He growls his foul breath hitting Ignis square in the face, however he didn't dare gag for he feared his inevitable beating would last longer and be far worse than necessary.

"You're pathetic!" Alabaster spits slamming Ignis against the stone floor of the cell, groaning Ignis rolls over slightly when pain abruptly blossoms in his chest. Alabaster had began kicking him over and over. His kicks were sharp and relentless. With every kick a single word accompanies it.

"You. Stupid. Insignificant. Brat." He hisses his kicks sending pain coursing through Ignis. Every blow connecting to a rib, a tender section on his chest, and his face. His mouth begins to bleed and he finds himself letting the blood spill down his chin when he wasn't choking on it. 

Grabbing Ignis up off of the by the throat Alabaster tightens his grip on the young man choking him. His sick grin deepens as he watches Ignis struggle under his grasp, his bony fingers weakly clawing at the hand on his throat. The soft choking sounds coming from the young advisor causes the older man to laugh as when the gasps for air turn to wheezing. He doesn't let up not until he begins to see Ignis's eyes roll up into the back of his head exposing the whites of his eyes. At the point he lets him go and Ignis hits the ground with thud his hand going to his throat as he greedily gulps in large amounts of precious oxygen leaving him to cough.

"Oh Ignis...Ignis...."

Ignis goes stiff a chill runs through his entire body causing him to close his eyes fear gripping his heart. He didn't dare to look up for he knew who he'll be met with the cruel gaze from his tormentor.

"Ignis, come now. Look at me Ignis, tell me are you hurt." Alabaster says his voice soft and full of false concern. Ignis sniffs the action filling his mouth with the taste of copper.

"Answer me!" He spits.

Ignis's response was murmured causing Alabaster to growl stomping his foot he watches as Ignis flinches. "I didn't catch that." He says flatly his feet dragging as he circles is enough to bring the sting of tears to Ignis's eyes. Frightened by the sound of the old man moving around him and not knowing what to expect, Ignis, desperate to put distance between them drags himself towards the other side of the cell with Alabaster simply watching him grinning at his lame attempt of escape.

"Oh dear, how will I ever catch up to you?" Alabaster mocks shaking his head his steps slow as he follows behind Ignis, who ends up backing himself up against the wall. Now trapped Alabaster towers over Ignis who was staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

"You never did answer my question..." he growls shoving his face in Ignis's line of view "Did. It. Hurt?" Alabaster drawls out each word his breath suffocating Ignis who whimpers the response.

"I can't hear you boy!" He screams slamming his fist against Ignis's left ear causing him to scream out and sink further into the floor his face flushed as he nearly sobs his response "No! No it didn't hurt it didn't hurt!" He wails. Ignis knew better than to tell the truth when around this man, for learned quickly that his beatings and abuse didn't last as long when he played along.

However today like the previous months aren't in his favor.

Alabaster simply nods humming a bit before striking, his arm snaking out at Ignis with cobra like speed reaching for Ignis's head. He grabs a fist full of hair and digs his fingers into Ignis's scalp.

Ignoring the cries from the younger male Alabaster tightens his grip on Ignis as he yanks his head back and proceeds to throw Ignis to the ground where he lands on his belly. The older man stands over Ignis before squatting over his back where he pulls out a knife from a holster on his hip. The blade shimmers in the poor light of the cell as Alabaster shows it off to Ignis. The sight of the blade causes Ignis's heart to race "You remember the first time I cut your flesh." It wasn't a question it was statement and the sickly sweet sound of the nostalgia lacing his voice only make Ignis feel nauseous "You squealed and bled like the little pig you are." Alabaster sneers grabbing Ignis's arm twisting it around revealing the light scar that reached all down to his elbow. 

_Ignis walked down the hall in his arms were a fairly large stack of papers pertaining to the upcoming events of the following weeks, months, and three years from today. Along with future calendars and catalogs of what they will need for said events and who plans to attend that have yet to call to cancel. Ignis couldn't believe he was put in charge of something like this and he knew he couldn't mess this up._

_'I still can't believe King Regis had chosen you.'_

_The gruff old voice reaches Ignis's ears causing him to stiffen, he knew that voice all to well and one he fears because the one who uttered it was the same one who has been making his life miserable. Ignis shudders as he forces himself to keep walking as he tries his best to ignore the older man._

_"You rotten stupid boy. How dare you ignore me." Ignis hears Alabaster scream at him as he continues to advance on the younger male. "You think you're better than me!? You think that just because you are to assist the young king-to-be that you are better than me!?" He screams._

_Those words weren't true, not true at all. Ignis didn't see himself as better in the least but trying to explain that would only make things worse._

_Alabaster was on Ignis at once pinning him down on the ground. He struggles to get free but Alabaster was stronger than he looked, holding Ignis with one hand as he produces a long pointed carving knife with the other. He waves it in front of Ignis cackling when he feels the younger male quaking beneath him "You ever heard the song Three Blind Mice? Bet you ain't never seen a carving knife in your life...bet you ain't never felt how sharp the blade is either." Alabaster laughs "How about I show you?"_

_Ignis pleads with him but Alabaster ignores him as he drives the knife into the young advisor's arm causing him to cry out, Alabaster smirks as he pulls the knife down his arm causing Ignis to scream as he kicks his legs. Desperate to get away he feels his blood running down his arm. This makes Alabaster dig his fingers into Ignis's scalp yanking his hair pulling his head back causing him to sniff as he weakly begs for the other to let him go "What makes you think I care what you want boy!? If I got my way I would gut you right here and I would not be sent to prison. If I got my way you would be dead and out of my hair!"_

_'Why me? What did I do?' The thought buzzes around in Ignis's head as he tries to block out the pain._

_Alabaster twirls the knife and brings it to Ignis's throat fear filled Ignis as the realization that he will most likely die in this moment became very real. Ignis opens his mouth to scream, to shout, to do anything to draw attention to himself but Alabaster silenced him with a hand over his mouth. Ignis knows he needs to get free he also knows that he needs to get help to get someone to notice his situation. He knows it was risky but he had no choice. Ignis was seconds away from biting Alabaster when Noctis suddenly appeared._

_"IGNIS!" Noctis practically shouts. Ignis felt like time had stopped as he sees his brother racing up to his rescue, the realization that Noctis must've known he was in danger and came looking for him brought tears to his eyes._

_Noctis was fast to grab Alabaster shoving him aside as he pulls Ignis away. "Leave him alone! I swear if you-" Noctis stopped from the corner of his eye he could see blood rolling down Ignis's arm and dripping from his fingers. Noctis turns fully staring at Ignis's arm "Your-" Noctis's eyes narrowed as he faces Alabaster "You. You crossed the line!"_

_Noctis didn't hesitate to get revenge he slams his fist into Alabaster's jaw sending him to the ground. He didn't let up he kicked him and kicked him as he shouts and screams at him catching the attention of the King and several others. Alabaster seeing his chance to get sympathy tries to ask for help he opens his mouth to say 'Your Majesty, please help me. Your son is falsely accusing me of harming Ignis when I simply came to aid him' but Noctis beats him to it "Dad, look at what he did to Ignis! He cut Ignis!" He screams as he walks towards his advisor pulling off his shirt and wraps Ignis's arm in it._

_After that Alabaster was fired and unlike the previous times he wasn't allowed back in the castle._

"Oh the things I could do with this knife..." Alabaster says dangling the weapon in front of Ignis. "I could cut you." He says dragging the tip over Ignis's upper back spilling blood "I could...stab you!" He says driving the knife into Ignis's shoulder causing him to scream. "I could carve a message into your flesh." Alabaster hisses as he proceeds to dig and carve letters in Ignis's back causing him to kick and thrash about. The pain was unbearable the pulsating fiery ache forced screams out of Ignis as he writhes underneath Alabaster.

The carving seemed to last for hours when it eventually stopped leaving Ignis feeling hot. His skin slick with sweat and his eyes were wild and glazed over. His mind was dizzy with pain so much so he didn't hear Alabaster calling his name or register that he was talking to him.

Only when he felt the cold calloused hands of Alabaster on his shoulder did Ignis snap out of his stupor. 

"Oh back with me, eh? How nice of you to join me. You're just in time for me to announce my next desired body part to cut." Alabaster grins as he climbs off Ignis and flips him onto his back. "How about I... _fix_ you?" He says a smirk on his lips as he take the knife into his mouth, he places a foot square on Ignis's chest holding him in place as his hands go for the lip of Ignis's ratty stained pants. 

Putting two and two together Ignis feels his heart drop into his stomach when realizes what the intentions were in the old man's words and actions. Ignis struggles to push him off as he is unable to hold back the tears that run down his face. A strangled sob leaves him as he screams begging the other to stop and to leave him alone, much to his surprise Alabaster stops. Letting go of Ignis's clothing he takes the knife out of his mouth "I was only joking." He mocks as he stands up straight leaving Ignis to curl onto himself sobbing softly as he covers his mouth with his hands. He was still shaking at the narrow escape he just endured. 

Ignis weeps into his hand, his back to Alabaster who had begun to unbuckle his belt. Sliding the old leather from the loops Alabaster folded the belt pressing the ends together to make an O shape, the old man pulls them apart quickly causing the top and bottom to snap.

The snap sound echoes of the walls for a few seconds when a second snap was heard.

Fear gripped Ignis by the heart as tears gather in his eyes.

On the third snap Ignis was standing pressed against the wall with his knees knocking. His eyes trained on the item in the elder man's hands which he slaps against his palm as he stands in the center of the cell. The old ripped and worn brown leather belt, a weapon he has used on Ignis so many times before and the bane of Ignis's existence as his skin crawls with memories of being hit with it.

"Get over here boy." Alabaster hisses making Ignis tremble. He was scared beyond scared, he was petrified. He didn't want to be hit. He watches as Alabaster approaches and looms over him smacking the belt against the wall right next to Ignis's ear making it ring.

Ignis felt weak and cold, the expression on Alabaster's face twists into a psychotic grin when the older man could see just how frightened the other was. This makes him laugh before a dark cruel expression over takes him as he falls silent repeating him "I said get over here you good for nothing brat!" Alabaster didn't wait for Ignis to follow through, instead he whips Ignis across the face with such force it cut open his left cheek and bruising his right eye.

Alabaster was relentless as he whips Ignis over and over again each strike of the flimsy belt causes Ignis to holler and scream reminding himself of his youth. 

_Ignis wasn't entirely sure how it happen but he and Noctis found themselves in trouble again for what felt like the hundredth time that week. The twelve and fourteen year old could only keep their gaze locked on the floor as they are lectured by the king, his Shield, and Alabaster, a man who loves to believe he has say in the matters of what's going on in and around the Citadel._

_This time Noctis and Ignis had been in the garden when Noctis had accidentally set off a fire spell that he was half playing and half practicing with when he accidentally dropped it in the flower beds that his mother had planted burning the entire bed to a black crisp._

_Distraught at the knowledge he ruined the only thing he had left of his mother Noctis begins to cry catching the attention of Ignis who had been reading. He wasn't going to delve into the whole 'I told you so' instead he comforts Noctis the best he could telling him they can fix the flowers._

_However two were spotted by the king and his Shield. Needless to say after the week of chaos and destruction the flower bed was the last straw. Which is how the two found themselves facing judgement with the ultimate question of 'Who done it?' Hanging around their necks like nooses._

_"I will ask you again...you burned the flowers?" Regis booms. Ignis looks over to Noctis who was shaking as tears roll down his round face. Ignis couldn't bare the thought of Noctis being punished so he looks up with his shoulders back and head held high._

_"Your Majesty. It was me."_

_Ignis would be lying if he said he wasn't scared but he didn't want Noctis punished._

_"Ignis? You burned down the flowers?" Regis asks baffled the confusion on his face was just as strong as in his voice "But why?" He asks._

_Ignis looks down "I told Noctis that I could control fire because my name means fire. He didn't believe me so I showed him, he was thrilled to see that I could create flames out of nowhere that we decided to play pretend. I was pretending to be Charizard when I tripped and fell into the flower bed..." Ignis looks down at his feet "I still had the fire...I'm sorry your Majesty." Ignis apologizes._

_"I promise that I'll replace the flowers." Ignis adds._

_Regis nods "Thank you for telling me Ignis, and that's very responsible of you. I'll be sure to supply you with the flowers." Regis nods to the boys "You both are dismissed."_

_Both Noctis and Ignis relax visibly as they turn and begin to head down the stairs. "Thanks Iggy." Noctis whispers._

_Ignis was about to say something in response when he hears another voice causing them to both stop and look._

_"Regis, you can't be serious! This past week had been nothing but chaos because of those two."_

_It was Alabaster who had spoken._

_"Watch your tone, my son is one of the boys you speak of." Regis growls._

_"Your boy isn't the one I'm talking about. I'm talking about that no good advisor of his!" Alabaster spits pointing at Ignis who looks confused._

_"Hey! Ignis is a good kid!"_

_It was Gladiolus who had spoken, he was standing quietly beside his father up until now._

_"A good kid? He's corrupting the prince! He is supposed to be teaching him right, not showing him how to vandalize property! He's a no good low life thug like his father." Alabaster glares at Ignis "Once a street rat always a street rat."_

_Regis shakes his head "That's enough of this. Ignis had already apologized for the actions he had shown."_

_Alabaster laughs in response "Oh so that's all the boy gets? A simple slap on the wrist? A little 'no dessert', 'television', 'videogames'?" He shakes his head "This boy is a thug who is trying to get in good with the royal family. Its only a matter of time before he introduces drugs, alcohol, and real violence to the prince. Soon you'll see them both stealing cars and dealing drugs. And I pray to the Six that Ignis doesn't trick Noctis into killing someone."_

_The whole thing sounded farfetched and it was absolute nonsense in the king's eyes._

_"Ignis is a good boy, and he's just that. A little boy who will break things while playing. We all done it." Regis fires back._

_"Is that what you call it? Playing? Last time I checked playing didn't involve setting property on fire. It didn't involve graffiti, it didn't involve sneaking out at night, and if sure didn't involve killing a small innocent cat." Alabaster snaps._

_Ignis tears up at the last one. The way Alabaster told it made him sound bad. The fire was obviously Noctis playing with his spell, the graffiti was Noctis drawing on the side of the castle in chalk it was simply just a drawing of a moogle and chocobo. Sneaking out was again Noctis just wanting to go play in the park at night. And the cat, well he found the cat wounded and bleeding. Ignis only wanted to help it get better, he was still learning how to treat wounds so he put bandages around the wound to stop the bleeding but it did little to help it._

_Not wanting the prince to see a dead cat Ignis found a shovel and was going to bury it when Alabaster found him. He couldn't believe he thought he was capable of hurting a animal._

_Sniffing, Ignis wipes at his eyes trying to get rid of the tears that welled up in his eyes. Noctis looks over to him gently touching his shoulder._

_Regis could see that Ignis was apologetic and that he was a good boy and he knew that Ignis wasn't the only one at fault here, however the young advisor wasn't going to let Noctis take the blame._

_For how he sees it, he should've worked harder to stop Noctis._

_"I say we nip it in the bud, stop this punk before gardens turn to houses, graffiti worsens, sneaking out leads to drugs, and cats turn to people!" Alabaster goes on as he begins to take off his belt._

_"This boy is nothing but bad news, he is going to corrupt the prince!" He snarls approaching Ignis who looks up at him shaking. Alabaster reaches out to grab Ignis causing the boy to step back when he sees the belt in the others hand "Please I'm sorry." Ignis whimpers hoping to delay or prevent the inevitable._

_But Alabaster heard nothing of it as he raises the belt seeing that he was about the swing Ignis twists around "Please Mr. Doloris I'm sorry!" Ignis pleas. But like before he ignores him as he brings the belt down onto Ignis's thin frame the belt cracking causing him to yelp. Ignis tries to escape but Alabaster grabs him and holds him firmly._

_Whack!_

_The belt hits Ignis in the back causing him to jump._

_Whack!_

_It strikes his hip._

_Whack!_

_The last one stings the worse as it hits Ignis on the bottom and at this point he was crying from the hot pain._

_Seeing the boy in tears Regis lifts his hand hating that Ignis had to endure that "Please Alabaster, that's enough. I believe he learned his lesson." Regis says softly._

_"You're to easy on the punk! He needs to know that you're not going to tolerate this behavior! That he may work in the Citadel but that he'll never be anything important, that a dog can easily replace him! For that's all his role really is a glorified guard dog."_ _Alabaster snarls._

_The look in Alabaster's eyes were wild as he beings to whip Ignis with the belt, the leather snapping against his body as each strike harder, sharper, and faster than the last. Ignis was wailing tears roll down his face as his cries hitch and heighten as the belt makes contact with him._

_"Alabaster!"_

_"That's enough you're hurting him!"_

_"Alabaster I demand that you cease this at once!"_

_Hearing and seeing Ignis sobbing, screaming, and begging Gladiolus reacts without thinking. He rushes forward and grabs the belt wrestling it away from the crazy old man. Noctis seeing the distraction pulls Ignis away from the older man._

_Gladiolus succeeds into securing the belt and shoves Alabaster backwards. Gladiolus rushes over to Ignis checking him over "Iggy." He says softly his eyes ghosting over the younger boy._

_Ignis was shaking, his face was red as tears stream down his face. His lip trembling as he fists the pockets of his trousers which now had a large wet patch for he had wet himself out of fear and pain from the beatings. Ignis sniffles as a shuddering sob escapes him as he looks from the adults to his friends._

_"Gladiolus."_

_"Yes your Majesty?"_

_"Will you take Ignis to get changed. Run him a warm bath and then put him to bed." King Regis says softly as he gently pushes Ignis towards Gladiolus who in turn puts an arm around his friend's shoulder "Yes sir."_

_As they walk out Noctis follows after them, both Noctis and Gladiolus doing what they can to comfort Ignis. Leaving the king and his own retainers to face Alabaster._

Ignis is unable to swallow down his screams of agony as his body bends against the snapping of the belt. With each hit a deep red welt is left in the wake while other times the hit reopens the sutures causing them to bleed.

Alabaster was about to hit him once more when something else catches his attention. It was muffled at first but it soon picks up volume and as it does this the clearer the words become.

"Noct! Slow down will ya!"

"Yeah. I'm worried about Ignis just as much as you are but rushing ahead blindly ain't smart."

"I don't care. I gotta find him!"

The voices reaches Ignis's ears as well and they cause his breathing to stop. He knew these voices like he knows the back of his hand. And to get to hear them again filled him with a brewing storm of mixed emotions.

"Shall we check down this way?"

It was Prompto who had spoken.

_They're here! They're actually here, they-they came for me._

"Be my guest. Just a FYI it'll be like the last ten rows of cells you checked."

Gladiolus, the deep rumble of his voice was hard to miss.

"You're right."

_No._

"But it doesn't hurt to check right?"

_Yes! Please, Prompto! Alert the others. Please save me. I want to go home!_

Ignis knew that his friends wouldn't know he was down here, he knew he had to get their attention so they would come down this hall. He opens his mouth to scream out to them unaware of Alabaster's lips curling into a smile.

"No-mmph!"

Alabaster was quick to silence Ignis by stuffing the belt into his mouth gagging him.

"On second thought. That sounded scary let's just keep going."

_No! No no no no no...please whatever Astral being is listening please...no...comeback! Please...please comeback._

Ignis whimpers pathetically he tries to push the belt out of his mouth using his tongue but the grip held fast by Alabaster only exhausted his efforts. "Now now you cry like a beaten dog when you don't even know for sure if those voices you heard were real. Who is to say that those voices were spoken by Ardyn?" 

Ignis stiffened.

"You stupid boy, you forgot were you were? This is real life." Alabaster spits "There are no mission markers telling your precious friends were you are. They don't have an objective in the corner somewhere reminding then of what they should be doing." He adds. "For all you know they moved on. They are probably much happier without, living their lives free of your wretched existence."

Ignis whimpers at the thought of his friends being better off without him.

"You're doing me, your friends. everyone you know, and the entire world a favor by being in here suffering and rotting." Alabaster adds venomously.

Ignis sniffs not moving for he didn't want to attract more violence, he was tired and emotionally drained. The thought that his friends were here, that tiny glimmer of hope snuffed out like a candle's flame when Alabaster reminded him he was in a snowy waste land with little to no chance of his venturing out this far to look for him.

A dark laugh rings out "I can do whatever I want to you and no one will ever know. It's going to seem like you gone mad, trying to explain my presence. Because to the rest of the world...." Alabaster chuckles as he lowers himself to whisper into Ignis's ear "I'm died."

Ignis closes his eyes  _'What does he mean by 'doing whatever he wants' to me? What has he been doing so far!?'_ Honestly, wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

With no warning Ignis was heaved up onto his feet only to have Alabaster swing his arm back and with the speed of a batter he brings his arm forward his fist colliding with Ignis's jaw sending him spiraling to the ground with a thud.

"You're pathetic." Alabaster growls as Ignis slowly rolls onto his belly as he slowly pushes himself up just enough to cough and spit out the blood that had pooled in his mouth. As he did so he heard something click against the floor. Looking in the direction of the sound he could see a tooth. 

"Without your precious prince here to protect you" Alabaster kicks Ignis in the stomach flipping him on to his back "you're nothing more than a scared little boy." He snickers flashing his yellow teeth to Ignis.

"Why...why do you hate me?" Ignis asks weakly as he struggles to push himself up to his elbows. He had to know, he had to figure out why this man was so bent on harming him every chance he got.

"What makes you think I need a reason behind my actions, boy? You think there has to be a reason as to why I hate you when it's simply just that. I just hate you because I hate you. Your existence makes my flesh crawl." Alabaster sneers.

"But...that- I don't understand."

"What? Don't tell me I knocked your brains loose. Think of it like this, evil doesn't have a rhyme or reason for what it does. It's simply evil. And that, boy, is me. I don't need a reason for wanting to see you bleed. I don't need a reason for wanting to hear your bones snapping and you screaming in agony begging for me to stop, I just do. Your suffering will always fuel me, just thinking about it now makes my mouth water!" 

Ignis was quaking at the realization that this man was sick, to think he enjoyed hurting him. At least Ravus had a reason for attacking Noctis.

Ignis shakes as he helplessly watches Alabaster grabs him once more.

"Alright boy. Let's try something new, something I always wanted to do to you." Alabaster laughs darkly ignoring Ignis's pleas.

 

Alabaster walks out of the cell wiping his hands on his robes. Whistling he closes and locks the cell door feeling rather pleased for he thoroughly enjoyed himself. Turning on his heels he looks over at Ignis admiring the  _work_ he done.

Ignis was laying completely naked curled up in the fetal position. His clothing ripped from his and torn tossed haphazardly in a pile. His skeletal frame was shaking violently muttering softly under his breath. 

"You. You deserve this and everything that I had to you." Alabaster says grinning madly. 

He roars with laughter praising the Six for giving him the chance to 'Put that wretched boy in his place' when he sees Ignis curling further onto himself, cackling he finally leaves Ignis alone in his dark cell.

It takes a few minutes of silence but once Ignis was certain that his tormentor was gone he hugs himself and begins to weep. Soft gasps and sobs escape him as he makes no effort to pick himself up off the floor. He stays like that until the position becomes uncomfortable, he slowly and carefully gets to his feet making his way to a corner in the cell where he is hidden from view. Easing down Ignis draws his bony knees up to his chest and folds his arms over them where he hides his face in the space between his arms and chest. 

Ignis wails as his tears refuse to stop falling. He was miserable, he was trapped here, suffering, and the hopes and powerful belief he had that his friends were coming were dashed. 

Ardyn was right. His friends didn't want him, no one wanted him. If they cared about him they would've came for him. They were his only family left and they discarded him like a piece of rubbish. 

That thought alone caused his chest to hurt as more hot tears ran down his cheeks. Ignis was exhausted, the constant experimenting and taking apart, being sloppily stitched back together, and then add the abuse he had endured with Alabaster it all was to much for him.

As Ignis sobs miserably he also prayed, he begged whatever Astral being listening that the pain would end soon. He wanted nothing more than to have peace. Where he wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

Ignis prayed that he would die.

**Noctis and the others**

The four of them had walked through the entire facility going down corridor after corridor finding nothing but Magitek and Imperial soldiers. Though their searching, the group found that they had stumbled upon a massive room filled with what looked capsules they also happen upon many recordings documenting a man named Verstael Besithia who was doing some kind of project and big experimentation. 

One recording in particular that they happened upon mention a Lucian breaking into the facility and stole an baby. Leaving them to assume that the recording was talking about Cor but they were at a loss as to who the baby could've been and wonder if they seen it in the city. However part of Prompto feels like he knows the baby to be none other than himself. Seeing how he knows little to nothing about this place and what the mark on his wrist. 

Noctis and Gladiolus were rummaging through several stray files that lay out open in the open on a table. As they read the documents both of their expressions held disgust "This creep...using his own...to make those  _things! It's_  his fault we lost our home...him and those good for nothing machines." Spits Noctis throwing the folders across sending its contents raining down and scattering onto the floor the action catches the attention of Aranea who kneels down to pick up one of the pages that had caught her eye.

"Hey tall, dark, and moody." She calls causing Noctis to glare at her "What?" He snaps impatiently "Tell me, do you really mean that about theses things being abominations?" She asks gesturing to the men in capsules. Noctis nods "Yeah...I do, and there is nothing you can say or do to change that." 

Aranea nods as she walks pass him shoving the paper into the king's chest "How about now?" she asks as Noctis takes the folder prompting Gladiolus to peer at the papers from over his shoulder. "What's this? The following test subjects have been terminated...twenty-eight of these things have been killed." Noctis frowns "How is this supposed to change my mind?" He asks still set of the idea of these beings being grotesque. But Aranea had moved elsewhere, standing beside Prompto.

Gladiolus glances at the attached image his eyes widening "Hey wait...is that Prompto?" He asks pointing to the photo making Noctis look at it "What? Couldn't be. How? I mean it looks like him." Noctis adds looking up at Prompto who was gawking at the beings in the massive test tubes.

"But how?"

This one in particular that Prompto was staring at looks exactly like him. It felt like he was staring into a mirror with a reflection doing whatever it pleased, in this case floating unconsciously.

"That looks like...me." he whispers causing Aranea to look at him and then to the look alike. Prompto was shaking violently, his legs like jelly as he nearly drops to the ground but is caught by Aranea. Gladiolus looks back at Prompto and then to the folder looking for some kind of explanation when he sees a all to familiar name "Wait. There's that name again Verstael...who is that?" Gladiolus grumbles.

"And why does he have a picture of Prompto?" Noctis adds.

"Excellent question my boy." 

The sound of an old raspy voice reaches their ears bringing all their attention to the newcomer who had suddenly emerged "I am Verstael...and you four are trespassing on my work." He snaps his words like venom as he walks up with his hands behind his back.

"Work? Work! You call this work, you're creating life just to kill it to make those machines!" Prompto screams his voice nearly breaking "We heard your tapes! You're creating babies just to kill them. Those things we been-" Prompto's face takes a sickly hue as he swallows down the vomit that threatened to come up "You're a monster." He accuses weakly.

Verstael simply laughs "A monster? To mock the work of a genius, how rude of you." He locks eyes with Prompto "Is that any way to speak to your father?" He growls causing the room to fall silent "Wh-What?" Prompto gasps "Y-You're lying!" Prompto cries, he looks to his friends who look to him and then the balding elder. Prompto was shaking his head there was no way he was related to someone who was cruel, who deemed life as a something you can play with and do whatever it is you want with. 

"Deny if all you want boy, but I made you. I made you from my own genius genes and if those Lucians hadn't interfered you could've been just like me! You wouldn't be such a failure!" Verstael growls making Prompto tear up "Y-You're wrong! I'm a Lucian! I-I'm not one of your experiments!" Cries Prompto as tears run down his face.

"That is what you think."  

Noctis, Gladiolus, Prompto, and Aranea turn around looking in the direction of which they heard another voice, this one belonging to the man that they hate.

Ardyn strolls up with a slightly swagger in his walk "You see your birth place is here in Niflhiem." Ardyn walks up behind Prompto and places a hand on his shoulder "You see this man made you the same way he has made these magnificent beings you see here. A mere babe manufactured as if he were product...that bar code on your wrist should be proof enough of that." Ardyn snides. 

Verstael looks at Prompto "He would've made an excellent Magitek, his skills as a marksmen surpass those of any Magitek I seen. Shame those skills were wasted." 

"That's not true! Not true at all!" Cries Prompto abruptly "I lived in Lucis! I had a home, I went to school, I am a Crown citizen!" Prompto cries as large tears roll down his face.

Ardyn simply shakes his head "But that doesn't change the fact you were created to be more than what you are. You, Prompto, are supposed to aiding your true brothers in arms. You are supposed to be the magnificent beings that are the soldiers that you and your friends crudely dubbed MT." Ardyn explains.

Prompto felt his friends staring at him. Their gaze, to him at least, felt cold and unforgiving.

"Wait. You're telling me that he's one of those machines?" 

Noctis was the one that had spoken.

"Yes, but that plan was foiled when my _property_  was stolen from me!" Verstael snarls "But I must thank you for returning him to me." 

Tears gather in Prompto's eyes, certainly his friends must hate him now after learning that he was created here in a lab just cause them pain. He knows that he didn't have a hand in Insomnia's fall but knowing that he was created to be a MT he can't help but feel responsible. Prompto sniffles as he looks away from his friends feeling more tears sting his eyes as he braces for the inevitable disowning that was to befall him.

"Prompto isn't your property!" Noctis hisses "You may have _created_ him but you have no right to talk to him the way you do!" 

Prompto gasps softly looking at the king.

"Yeah, who are you to call him a failure, a waste!?" Snarls Gladiolus baring his teeth as he steps forward shielding Prompto "You don't have any right to criticize him or belittle! That 'failure' you're talking about is a hard worker, he came a long way! And don't get to denounce that!" Snaps the Shield.  

Prompto looks at Gladiolus shaking.  _'Gladio.'_

"The kid has spunk, I give him that. So don't underestimate him." Aranea nods.

Verstael growls "Is that so?"

Losing his patience Noctis steps forward "Enough about Prompto, we didn't come here for this. You stole someone precious to me! Where is Ignis!" Noctis roars.

"Ignis?" Verstael repeats looking towards Ardyn.

"Oh you remember. He's the young man who Loqi and Caligo were after. He looks like this." Ardyn says transforming into Ignis. 

The appearance of his advisor causes Noctis to growl as he balls his hand into a fist. "How dare you!" Noctis growls rushing forward aiming a punch at Ardyn's face "You have no right to wear his face!" Noctis's fist collides with Ardyn's cheek sending him to the ground.

Ardyn laughs. With his appearance and his voice being that of the tactician, it was only natural that his laugh was nearly identical to Ignis's sending a terrible mix of rage and heartbreak through the king.

Laughing still Ardyn picks himself up wiping at his chin "Why Noct? I thought you would want to see your dear...oh what's his nickname again? Oh right...Iggy." Ardyn says still using Ignis's voice causing him to tense.

"Don't you dare call him that!" Noctis screams as he summons his sword and swings it bringing it down onto the Ignis illusion but stopped when the blade was inches from his face. He knew it was not Ignis but the thought of hurting someone who looked like him, even if that person was Ardyn, hurt him.

"What's wrong Noct? Weren't you just going to strike me?" Ardyn questions making the king look away shaking "Oh what's wrong is it because I look like Ignis?" Ardyn questions "Am I reminding you of the fact that you failed him? That you failed to protect him? That you failed to save him?" Ardyn adds cruelly.

"We didn't fail him! We came all the way out here to save him! We know he's here and we are going to do what ever it takes to save him!" Noctis snaps. 

"My boy. I admire your fire." Verstael says grinning "You remind me a lot of myself" The balding man adds.

Noctis narrows his eyes "I'm nothing like you!" 

"That's what you say, but your actions speak louder than your words. You will do anything to achieve your goal, that being having your friend back." He explains "I know that you are willing to risk everything to save Ignis." Verstael adds grinning.

Noctis opens his mouth to say something more but is interrupted by the old man "And before you deny that, must I remind you that you just jeopardized your friendship with my Magitek." 

Noctis looks over to Prompto realizing that he was being unusually quiet, he didn't dare look Noctis nor Gladiolus. 

"I didn't...." Noctis starts but is once more interrupted by another voice this time it was Ardyn's own voice.

"Oh how heartbreaking. And what hurts the most is the fact that dear old Ignis isn't here at all. Such a wasted trip." Ardyn says shaking his head "I do believe that you may have been a tad to late. You see, Loqi and Caligo had taken their experimentation to a next level. Who knows perhaps dear old Ignis may be dead." Ardyn smiles.

That wasn't true, Ignis wasn't dead. He wouldn't be defeated that easily and Noctis knew that to be a fact.

"If you don't believe me, have a look at the video feed. Our cameras are connected to every part of this facility." Verstael says handing the prince a tablet.

Checking the feed the friends, minus Prompto, clicks through the cameras. Each section one that they had explored already. They could see that the entire facility and the buildings over held no sign of Ignis, solidifying the truth that the older men spoke which the friends were forced to accept.

Their trip was another wasted effort and with Niflhiem as their last hope, the friends couldn't help but feel like they failed epically.

They failed Ignis.

He was counting on them to save him, he needed their help and they let him down. Ignis had always been there for them, for _him_ , and when Noctis's chance came to protect Ignis he failed him.

As the friends left Noctis frowns as his mind buzzes with numbness. His eyes were glazed as a coldness fills him which wasn't brought on the weather. His mind decides to add insult to injury as it unearths a promise that he had made to Ignis many years ago.

_Iggy! No matter what it is, be it a butterfly or Titan himself, I will protect you! I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise you that!_

The promise he made to Ignis all those years ago...was now broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scar referenced is the one you can see on Ignis's left arm when he is wear the Medjay robes, it's a long scar starting from his upper forearm going all the way down into his elbow. It's not noticeable unless you use the camera.


	17. Lost and Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the actual dream part I had...

Their trek to Niflheim had been a waste. They had found no sign of Ignis even through they explored the entire facility, they did however uncover the truth of a certain party member. Returning to Liede Aranea said she would stay alert for any information or sign of Ignis. Wishing them the best of luck the brothers were back at square one. 

Or so they thought. 

 

Thick fat storm clouds hung low in the sky in preparation for the storm that was bound to come down any minute.

Noctis steps out of the tent, looking haggard from the constant worrying over the missing tactician. He looks around, his dull blue eyes scan the gray washed landscape hoping to see some sign of Ignis. Hoping that he had somehow he escaped and had been looking for them as well.

But he saw no one. And what little glimmer of hope of Ignis wandering around was diminished. 

Noctis was brought out of his thoughts by his phone ringing.

He fishes the cellphone out of his pocket, looking confused when he didn't recognize the number being displayed. With a heavy sigh he accepts the call his voice sounding much darker than usual, it was deeper and would rumble in his chest as he spoke. 

"Hello?"

"Prince?"

"Yeah...who's this?"

"It's me, Dave. Cindy sent me your number after I had bought a new phone...hope you don't mind."

"Not at all...what can we help you with?"

"Well, there is actually something I want you boys to see."

Noctis sighs shaking his head getting the attention of Gladiolus and Prompto who had emerged from the tent upon hearing his phone ring. The two look at one another before looking at their friend worried.

"Look, Dave. I know we said that we'd help you out with hunts and whatnot...but now isn't a good time. We-We still haven't found Ignis and we don't know what to do now that we learned that the Niflheim wasn't where he was." Noctis says sounding defeated and on the verge of a break down.

"I know you're still looking for your boy, but don't worry what I got to share ain't no hunt and it outta put your mind to ease. Just come on by to where you boys first met me." Dave says his tone was unreadable making it hard for Noctis to know what the other was playing at.

"Okay." The king says with a heavy sigh.

They exchange goodbyes and Noctis hangs up storing his phone in his pocket once more. "What did Dave want?" Gladiolus asks looking concerned. "I don't know, but he wants us to see something, he says it's going to put our minds to ease." Noctis mumbles softly trying to think of what it could be.

"Well whatever it is it must be super important." Prompto adds getting a glance from Gladiolus which he took the wrong way. Now feeling a bit like an outcast and unsure of himself, Prompto sighs looking away shaking his head and dragging his feet as he begins heading for the Regalia. He wanted the others to know he was still himself but now that they knew he was a Magitek he couldn't help but feel even more inferior to them.

Maybe it was just him but to him it felt like the others were on pins and needles around him. It could just be his imagination but he feels like they, Noctis and Gladiolus, don't feel safe around him.

Noctis watches as Prompto takes his leave. The wind picks up blowing over the campsite with a chill and the smell of rain in the air. The king lets out a heavy sigh as the lingering sadness left behind by Prompto is felt by the brothers. "Look, what we learned about Prompto doesn't change anything between the four of us. He's still our friend." Noctis says in a gruff tone.

"What?" Gladiolus snaps sounding offended "Why are you telling me this!? You should be telling him that." Gladiolus growls gesturing to Prompto "He thinks we hate him, and we both know that's far from the truth." He snaps. Gladiolus sighs running his hands along his face "Look, we went there looking for Ignis but ended up with a truth that Prompto probably didn't want unearth. We gotta work harder at making him feel that we don't care about his background." 

"You think I don't know that!" Snaps Noctis his eyes flashing anger and hurt as thunder rumbles over head "I never wanted to hurt anyone in the process of saving Ignis...especially not you guys. But when has things ever gone the way we planned?" Noctis whimpers softly. 

Gladiolus sighs as he places a hand on Noctis's shoulder roughly patting him "Things will get better. We just need to get Ignis first and everything else will fall back into place...trust me." Gladiolus says reassuringly before moving to the tent where he begins to dismantle the campsite.

 

Noctis and Gladiolus approach the regal car where they find Prompto sitting with his legs drawn to his chest and head on his knees sulking. After storing the tent in the trunk, Gladiolus climbs into his respective spot, and Noctis takes the drivers seat. No one says anything for a moment but the silence is soon broken when Noctis places a hand on Prompto's head "Hey...listen. I just wanna apologize for...well you know...if I had been making you feel a certain way." He starts his voice was low and filled with emotion making it hard for one to pinpoint one emotion in particular that stood out for it all the rest for the all had melded into one large emotional mess. 

"If I made you feel inferior. Or  unwanted... That...that was never my intention." He looks at Prompto his voice starting to shake "I...I don't care where you're from. I don't care if you were born in a lab, a hospital, or even in a box on the side of road. To me, your home is the Crown city. You only ever knew that place to be your one true home." Noctis says weakly "Don't ever let somebody tell you otherwise. Your home is the place where we stayed out late playing Pokémon Go, where we camped in front of the game store every year for the Assassin's Creed games." Noctis smiles when he sees Prompto wipe at his eyes "Where we convinced Iggy into doing the cinnamon challenge. But most important it's the home you're trying do save."

Gladiolus leans forward and ruffles his hair "Like Noct said, this doesn't change anything between us." Gladiolus smirks "And look on the bright side, you always complained about not having siblings, now you got like what? A million." 

Prompto laughs a smile now on his face "Thanks guys...that means a lot." 

Noctis smiles in return nodding relieved that he had been able to help one of his friends.

"Well we should get a move on. The sooner we help Dave with whatever this is the sooner we can focus on our next steps in saving Ignis." Noctis says starting the car earning a chorus of  'Yes' from the other two.

 

When the brothers arrived at the designated location set by Dave. The Hunter looks visibly relieved at the sight of them "I was worried that you boys wouldn't come...given how vague I was." He says sounding apologetic "Sorry about that." He adds.

"Don't sweat it." Prompto says.

Dave nods "Well we best get a move on. We don't want to get caught up in the storm...heard this one ought to be bad." He says as he makes his way to his truck "You boys follow in your car." He adds climbing into the truck.

He had lead them through  the Malmalam Thicket, along its trail and a little ways pass the House of Hexes only to stop at a old run down barn that they hadn't seen before when they last ventured out to the waste land.

The sight of the barn sends chills down their spines causing the brothers to look at each other nervously and then to Dave who opens the door gesturing for the friends to enter the abandoned building. Hesitating at first, the boys soon find their courage as they step inside. There they see that the lower floor is empty and void of all signs that would indicate that it was a barn. 

"Upstairs." Dave says gesturing to the stairs. Noctis looks at him nodding  before going up the stairs first and what he saw makes him pale.

"Gladio, Prompto get up here!" He screams his voice was filled with a hurt so strong it was tangible, the sound of the king's voice was enough to send the other two scrambling up next after him.

Like Noctis they both pale.

Before them lays a completely naked figure with their back to them as they lay in a fetal position amongst the hay. Noctis slowly approaches the figure his hand outstretched "Ignis?" He asks his voice barely a whisper as if he truly couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Ever so gently Noctis places a hand on Ignis's shoulder, however doing so causes Ignis to jump up and scramble away pressing himself into a corner.

Ignis looks up his eyes are wide with fear as he begins to beg Noctis to not hurt him. He holds his hands up shielding himself. Yet the closer Noctis gets the more Ignis cowers as his rambles quicken and his voice heightens as it becomes laced with fear making his accent thicker. 

"Noct." Gladiolus calls gripping the kings' shoulder successfully stopping him in his tracks.

"Lemme go! Lemme go! I gotta go to him!" Noctis nearly growls.

"I know. But you're just scaring him."

Noctis looks at Gladiolus with a hurt expression, Gladiolus looked just as pained as he did. The sight of the larger man looking so vulnerable and upset scared Noctis so much so had to look away. Turning his gaze to Ignis he noticed that he was now scrunched up in a ball "Try talking to him much more softly and move slowly...." 

Noctis nods and tries again, tries again this time his voice is much more gentle "Ignis. Its me Noctis. I'm not going to hurt you." He says softly. Much to his relief Ignis looks up at him and in doing so Noctis can truly see the terrible condition Ignis was in.

Ignis' hair wasn't it's usual style it was much more like Cor's only differences being the younger male's is splashed with gray. Noctis notices that he had a small beard which was also graying. His advisor's body resembled a skeleton wearing a skin suit which was covered in bruises, cuts, long jagged scars as if he had been whipped. But  what tore at the brothers the most was all the sutures that covered Ignis's body. 

Ignis was also completely filthy, it was apparent to the men who stood around him that Ignis hasn't had a bath with how much dirt, blood, and grime that covered every inch of the tactician's body. Noctis thought back to the moments where Ignis would ask if they could stay at a motel on the nights where they had camped for several days straight leaving their clothing and bodies to become dirtier and sweaty. During those times Ignis was much more irritable for being in filth upset him. He has always taken great pride in cleanliness, for as long as Noctis could remember Ignis, aside from their time on the road, Ignis was always spotless. Even as a little boy Ignis was spotless.

Ignis lowers his arms as he catches Noctis's voice. His eyes shifts to that of pure confusion as if he barely was registering that the voice he was hearing was real. He looks in the direction of the king trying to make out if the blurry form before him was actually there or not.

"N-Noctis?" Ignis whimpers his voice incredibly soft but the uncertainty in it was so strong that Noctis wanted to grab him up in a hug in that very moment to reassure him that they were actually there. That he was so happy to see Ignis alive.

"Yeah, Iggy." Noctis starts to say as he shrugs off his jacket draping it over Ignis's shoulders before pulling his arms into the the respective sleeves "Its me." 

Ignis, however wasn't to sure of the situation, this could be a trap. They could be Magitek units or thugs hired by Loqi and Caligo who were pretending to be his cohorts only to beat him senseless when his guards down. Maybe this is just another sick joke Ardyn had casted making him see what he wants before he breaks the illusion leaving him to realize that he is all alone and unwanted.

The floorboards groan underfoot. The sudden movement of Gladiolus causes Ignis to jump his eyes wide with fear as he takes in the massive size of his friend. The sheer size and gruff outward appearance of Gladiolus was scaring Ignis alone.

_Get over yourself. That's Gladiolus, you know him. You know he's just big. You know he looks intimidating but he wouldn't harm a fly. But...But what if I anger him...surely he would hit me._

_No. He wouldn't. I known him since we were children._

_He would hit me. He's going to hit me!_

"It's okay."

He hears Gladiolus say gently as the larger male gets low on the ground as he starts to sit on his knees next to Noctis "I'm not going to hurt you Iggy." Gladiolus's voice was incredibly tight and his breath would hitch as if he was fighting back a torrent of emotions.

"Remember, I'm just tall." He adds as he holds his hands up showing Ignis he hadn't anything on him that could be used to inflict pain into him. "You remember me right, Gladio." Gladiolus says. He didn't know what else to say or do, for all he knew Ignis had forgotten who they were. But that wasn't possible was it? All Gladiolus could think as he knew for a fact that his voice was bound to tremble if he spoke again for he couldn't help but blame himself for this new scared Ignis.

_'If I wasn't so reckless...'_

_'Only if I hadn't been injured that day."_

_'I should've been careful!'_

_'How can I call myself a Shield if I can't even protect my friend!?'_

_'This shouldn't have happened to him. Ignis never didn't anything wrong. He didn't deserve this.'_

Prompto on the other hand blamed himself for everything. As he stood there behind his friends who were trying to coax Ignis out of the corner. He couldn't help but think back to the events that lead up to this, how this was preventable. Prompto was shaking now and he knows that no one is to blame but himself.

 _'If I hadn't stopped...if I would've kept driving to the hospital that day then Ignis would be okay. If I had been stronger and faster then I could've killed all those Magitek...if-'_ he looks down at his bracelet concealing his true identity  _'If I was never created then maybe Ignis would be okay right now. He would be helping Noct,, he wouldn't be in pain and scared. It's my fault this happen to Ignis. I destroyed my best friend. I caused him to suffer.'_

That thought alone was enough to bring Prompto to tears. Hiccuping as tears stream down his cheeks the gunmen brings his hands up to his face. The small noise reaches Ignis who immediately looks over at Prompto. His brain and memory telling him that the small blonde was his goofy photography loving friend but his mind can't help but fear the sight of his blonde hair and blue eyes. His mind obscuring the facts that he isn't seeing his friend but the man who had made him the way he is now. The man who had inflicted pain onto him, the man who made it his goal to have Ignis tremble in fear at the sight of him and upon hearing his name. He wanted him to know fear. 

Just like Alabaster. Why was everyone so bent on wanting him afraid?

He sees Prompto, his heart tells him not to be afraid of him. That he knows without a doubt that who he is seeing is...

"Loqi?"

Ignis whimpers and unconsciously his shoulders begin to tremble. With wide eyes as he finds himself cowering behind Noctis. Noctis, he wouldn't hurt him right? He could trust Noctis...right?

Prompto gives a weak laugh "You seriously forgot me, buddy?" He says trying to jokes, trying to make light of the situation, but his voice only comes our broken with a trace of betrayal in it. It hurt him to know that Ignis thought he was the man who had hurt him.

He knew he had to correct Ignis. He wasn't going to let Loqi tarnish their friendship that he worked so hard to achieve. Stepping forward slowly he drops to one knee with Ignis watching him with the same intensity of a frightened animal. 

"I can never be that man. I could never hurt you, like he had hurt you. You are my best friend and the thought of you suffering even the smallest of pain hurts me." Prompto says his voice slightly higher.

"It hurts all of us." Noctis stresses "Not knowing if you were okay or alive...." Noctis stops talking when he feels the sting of sorrow prick the back of his throat "There was never a moment that I wasn't thinking about you. I was so scared that-" the sting turns to a hot burning sensation "I was so scared that we would find you laying dead somewhere or that we were to late." Noctis says his voice quaking.

Ignis looks at each of his friends and his eyes start to sting for the words he hears he desperately wants to believe but just isn't sure if they are being honest. 

_'They say that...and Noctis claims he was worried but...but he never came.'_

Thats right. They never came to save. He suffered and endured whatever Loqi threw at him with the hopes that Noctis and the others would save him.

But they never came.

"You say that...yet you f-forgot about me." His voice was soft "What did I do wrong? D-Don't you l-like me?" Ignis asks his eyes becoming misty with a twinge of red. Noctis looks at Gladiolus who in turn looks at Prompto. The heartbreak in Ignis's voice was just as strong as the heartbreak on the three friends faces.

Shaking the king moves closer earning a flinch from Ignis, undeterred the raven haired boy places a hand on the small of Ignis's back "What? What kind of question is that?" Noctis asks sounding incredibly hurt.

Ignis only huddled further onto himself "You never came to save me...A-Ardyn told me you all hated me. He to-told me that you all we-were better off without me." He says his voice wobbles as his breath hits a hitch. He looks at Noctis as tears gather in his eyes "They tortured me! They tore me apart! The-They...they...they...." Ignis's voice breaks and he was soon crying into his hands. 

Noctis bites his lip as he leans forward and pulls Ignis into a hug making him stiffen, his breathing quickened as his nerves sends him into a panic. "Don't you dare think for a moment that we weren't looking you. Do you hear me!" Noctis's voice was full of sadness yet stern at the same time "We never stopped searching, and we would never not want you around. You've done so much for us, for me. You had always had our backs and you're always bend over backwards." Noctis says his voice now threatening to break "You...I-" Noctis starts to become choked up. He shakes his head as large fill his eyes "You've always been there for me...you always helped me and saved when I was in trouble...." a small gasp escapes him "you even went as far as to take my punishments...yet...." Noctis closes his eyes sending the gathered tears to fall as a small sob leaves him "Yet why my time came to protect you, to keep you safe I failed!" He sobs shaking.  

"We love you Ignis, I love you. And we are so sorry we couldn't find you sooner." Noctis sobs "We went to Niflheim and we searched all over the lands for you, never once had we stopped searching for you." he continues tightening the embrace slightly "You're home now, and I swear we will never ever let you suffer again." Noctis adds his voice raw.

Ignis as he listens to the king feels his throat begin to tighten as the words so full of sincerity and the pain he was feeling from the months in captivity thinking that they forgot about him, the ache of being told he was nothing and being belittled and told no one love or wants him around. Along with the abuse he endured and suffered through, and the miserable tears he had shed every night it was all to much for him to bear. With the hug tightening once more it all came pouring out in the form of tears.

Ignis sagged against the raven haired boy digging his nails into his shirt as he buries his face into the crook of Noctis's neck letting out a deep broken wail. Hot tears run down his cheeks as he sobs into his friend's shoulder, and all Noctis could really do was hold him a little closer and a little tighter. With a hand on Ignis's back and one against the back of his head he begins to rock him.

Tears cloud Noctis's eyes as more fall down his face wishing he could soothe his advisor and take on his pain. He wanted nothing more than to switch places with Ignis. He wanted to be the one scared and hurting as long as it meant that Ignis was well and healthy.

_'Why did I make him leave the hospital!? There was nothing wrong with him sleeping on the couch in the hospital room. Ignis didn't have to leave. He didn't have to end up this way. I'm so sorry Iggy.'_

"It's okay. Its going to be alright now Iggy. You're safe, you're safe now. You won't suffer anymore, you won't be hurt anymore." Noctis whimpers his voice breaking as he pulls Ignis onto his lap "Go ahead and cry. Get it all out." The friends hears Ignis's breath hitching as Noctis feels Ignis quaking in his arms "That's right get it all out."

And Ignis does just that. He sags against Noctis all but melts in his arms with his sobs and wails increasing in volume as if he was desperate to show just how hurt he is.

"I-I-I was so scared!" Ignis admits keening his voice muffled by Noctis's shoulder. Noctis nods as he continues to rock his friend "I know you were. I know you were." Noctis weeps "And you were so brave. So so brave. But it's over now."

Ignis hiccups trying to calm down but a fresh wave of tears over take him and he begins to sob all over again. Noctis pulls Ignis back for a moment studying his face, his cheeks wet with tears and his nose was running. He pulls him back into a hug and kisses the top of Ignis's head not caring in the slightest how filthy was nor the fact Ignis needed a bath in the worse kind of way. The king was just ecstatic to have his brother back.

The overwhelming storm of emotions brewing in Noctis's heart smashed down the dam that was his will to be strong for Ignis as he to begins to sob loudly against his brother. Noctis couldn't express the relief he was feeling. The terrible mix of grief, joy, anger, sadness, rage, and everything else like a hurricane twisting and churning in his heart. And all he could do was cry. Cry for the man who he knew Ignis was and cry for the man he is now.

Noctis wasn't the only one grieving. Prompto and Gladiolus couldn't keep down their hurt and upset either. Gladiolus drops to his knees a deep rumbling sob escapes him. He oh so desperately wanted to say to say something anything to the tactician that he had known since childhood. He wanted Ignis to know that he was worried sick and sorry for what has happen to him but the words failed to form leaving him to sob instead as he takes Ignis's hand into his squeezing it gently.

And Prompto drops to his knees as well as he rubs Ignis's back tears blinding him as he utters comforting words to his friend. He couldn't help but think back to their photos and how Ignis used to look. How he was smiling or doing some crazy pose, only his camera knew how many dabbing photos Ignis took. "Its gonna be okay Iggy. We're f-gonna get you cleaned up and you can get something to eat. You'll be your old self again." Prompto promises through a sob as he wipes at his eyes in a lame attempt to stop crying. But his heart was incredibly heavy and the moment was so bittersweet that the tears refused to stop falling. 

So the brothers sat together with their heads bowed weeping for the safe return of the one who has done and gave so much. For the one that has always sacrificed so much for the sake of their ragtag team. Who made sure that everyone was taken care of before addressing him. The one who despite his outward appearance was just as scared and goofy as them. Who in his darkest hours counted on them and trusted them.

Who they didn't dare blame for his capture.

They brothers in this moment simply focused on the now, relished in the silence and sounds of shared sorrow.

Because the one thing Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto wanted more than air itself has finally come back home.

 

Noctis wasn't sure how long he had been sitting with Ignis rocking him and soothing his cries nor did he care, all that he knew was that Ignis had fallen asleep and was clinging to him. The sound of steps approaching from behind catches Gladiolus's attention causing him to turn around.

Dave walks up to the friends and in his hands was a red blanket which he offers to Gladiolus who thanks him taking the blanket. "I'm happy that you boys have your brother back" the Hunter says as he watches the massive man moves towards Noctis and drops down onto one knee where he proceeds to wrap Ignis up in it.

Ever so gently he takes the younger male into his arms as he orders the other two to head for the car. Following the younger boys down the stairs, Gladiolus was carrying Ignis bridal style that way he was able to hold him closer to his chest. As they walked Gladiolus spoke up addressing Dave "Thanks for finding him." The Shield says his voice still wobbling from the bout of tears he had shed. 

Dave in turn simply shakes his head "No need to thank me, I can see how important he is to you boys. I'm just happy you have him back...though I wish he looked better." He adds glancing at Ignis who was snoring softly.

"I'm just glad he's alive." Prompto says his voice sounding raw. 

"Me too. Come on, let's get him out of here" Noctis says already making his way to the Regalia.

Once at the car Gladiolus lays Ignis in the back seat with Noctis who was half cradling Ignis and stroking his advisors hair in an attempt to comfort him.

"Welcome home Iggy. I promise to never let you suffer again."

Noctis looks up his eyes glowing a pinkish purple, overhead the sky darkens as lightning strikes across the sky and thunder rumbles as The finally rips open and unleashes rain as if the too was overjoyed to see Ignis once again.

"That's a promise."


	18. Ignis

The rain was coming down hard by the time Noctis and his friends had reached the motel later that afternoon.

Ignis, still fast asleep in the backseat was nestled against the door with his legs drawn up to his chest. Despite the long awaited reunion and knowing who his friends were Ignis just couldn't bring himself to trust them. He was still hesitant to trust them for he feared he was actually caught up in an illusion and he didn't want to end up hurt. For it wouldn't have been the first time he was tricked into thinking his friends were around and had saved him only to wake to a cruel cold truth that he hadn't been saved. 

The roar of the Regalia's engine soon dwindles down to a purr before falling silent all together as Gladiolus parks the black car in the parking lot "Alright, I'll go unlock the door so we can carry him inside with him getting drenched. we don't want him getting sick in his current condition." the elder brother says. Noctis nods as Gladiolus climbs out of the car and moves to the inn keeper where he gets them a room and key.

As Gladiolus does this Prompto twists around looking his friends in the backseat "Hey Noct, when we get in there I'll fix him some food. I doubt he'll be able to stomach anything heavy so maybe a soup will work. Wha'cha think?"the blonde asks sounding unsure of his plan. Noctis nods "Yeah a soup would work. I was going to say oatmeal or something like a sandwich but you're right about him probably needing something easier on his belly." Noctis says looking over to Ignis.

Returning to the Regalia, Gladiolus knocks on the window on Noctis's side gesturing to the prince to grab hold of Ignis, Gladiolus proceeds to open the door. Reaching inside the car Gladiolus tucks a arm under Ignis's legs as the other goes around his back. Holding the advisor the oldest of the boys carries him inside of their rented room.

Gladiolus sits Ignis down on the couch as Noctis makes his way to bathroom, and Prompto disappears into the kitchen announcing that he'll make Ignis something to eat. 

Noctis pulls the shower curtain back inspecting the bathtub before turning on the shower rinsing out the tub before switching the shower head off and proceeds to fill the tub with warm water. As it fills, the king adds bubbles to the bath wanting them to act as a form of privacy for Ignis. With the bubles forming and tub filling the king returns to the main room where he finds Gladiolus rummaging through his bag. 

"Wha'cha looking for?" Noctis asks as he unzips Ignis's duffle bag which had been untouched for three months. 

"My shavers...I think I bought a new pack." Gladiolus grumbles. 

"Shavers?" Noctis looks over to Ignis who was huddled under the blanket looking around the room shaking slightly "You're gonna give Ignis a shave?" He asks using a light tone. 

Gladiolus nods "Yeah, thought it'll help him feel normal again." Gladiolus says as he successfully retrieves the razors "Unless you want him to keep the Doctor Strange look." He adds earning a head shake from the younger male "He'd like that." Noctis mumbles as he digs out a shirt, pajama bottoms, a pair of underwear for his brother. 

He doesn't say anything as he returns to the bathroom turning off the water seeing how the tub was now full. He sets the clothing on the sink before returning to the main room "Iggy come on, lets get you in the bath." Noctis says gently as he carefully lays a hand on Ignis's shoulder earning him a weary glance from the advisor. Ignis looks away from the dark haired boy nodding softly. As Ignis pushes himself up Noctis moves to his side looping and arm around his torso as he takes Ignis's arm and puts it around his neck softly reassuring the other when he hears his breathing quicken and feels his body tensing under his touch. Picking up on Ignis' fear Noctis swallows down his grief as he begins to walk to bathroom his movements slow and steady matching the others steps.

Entering the bathroom Noctis leads Ignis to the tub which was filled with warm water and scented bubbles he didn't want the bath to be to hot for he wasn't sure of Ignis' tolerance to temperatures for he didn't know what the Empire had done to him and he didn't want to trigger something in Ignis that would upset him. "Okay Iggy, the water is really warm." Noctis says gently as he carefully takes the blanket from Ignis tossing it carelessly to the floor.

"It has been some time since I last had a bath." Ignis says sadly his eyes locked on the bath waiting for him. He couldn't help but remember the times back when they were traveling and how dirty his clothes and he would get. 

How he would suggest they stay in a motel just for the night so he could wash up and clean their clothes. Ignis has always hated being dirty or feeling dirty. It made him want to scream and take his rage out on the closest thing to him. But ever since he had taken, it was a feeling he had gotten used to. He was always thrown to ground, kicked down, forced to sit and sleep in the dirt, and at times at least with Caligo he was forced to eat off the ground.

With his mind and thoughts going back to the time in captivity he didn't hear Noctis calling to him. 

Only when the younger boy placed both hands onto either sides of his face and a sharp call of his name did Ignis snap out of his trance. Noctis could see the dark haze slightly lift from Ignis's eyes as the other looks ready to cry. Noctis frowns as he can't think of anything else to show his brother that he loves and missed him. He gently begins to rub Ignis's back thinking that a hug would upset him "You're okay now Iggy. You're safe and no one is going to hurt you. You won't be hurt anymore." Noctis says gently earning a nod from the other who says nothing in return. 

Noctis helps Ignis into the tub and takes the jacket from him before easing him down into the water.

Ignis simply sat in the water staring at the bubbles as Noctis picks up the towel and soaks it in the water, he rings it out a bit before gently bringing it to Ignis's face where he begins to gemtly wipe the dirt from his face. 

"Noctis, I can do it." Ignis says softly. "What's with you calling me _Noctis_? And I know you can but I don't want you to. Just relax, alright? Let me take care of you." 

_It's the least I can do to make it up to you for failing to protect you._

Ignis simply nods quietly as Noctis wets the cloth, lathers it with soap, and begins to wash Ignis further. Being gentle as he runs the towel across his neck, arms, and chest. Yet with each new clean section of his advisor's body it would reveal a scar, burns, bruises, markings, cuts, and what looked stitching. The sight of these was an added weight of guilt to Noctis's stomach, it tugged at his heartstrings sending the bitter burn of sadness to rise in his throat, and anger to settle in his heart.

Each new reveal of what the Empire had done only made him angrier and angrier. But what tore at his heart the most was Ignis's arm. It looked like they chopped off his hand probably in a form of punishment and just stapled it back on.

The two sit in silence neither brother saying a word. The only sound is that of the washcloth sloshing in the water, and the rush of its excess water being rung out. Ignis seemed to relax slightly as he closes his eyes relishing in the feeling of the filth that once painted his skin leave him. However the feeling was short lived when Noctis moved to his legs. He immediately tenses when the cloth touches his thigh causing Ignis to draw his knees up as he shys away from Noctis. 

"What's wrong, did I hurt you?" Noctis asks nervously afraid he had done something to cause Ignis pain. But the older male simply closed his eyes as he is reminded of the cruel old man who had visited him last. Alabaster had made sure to leave Ignis feeling weary of others touching him. He had wanted Ignis to fear the kind gesture.

Ignis swallows as he opens his eyes looking up at Noctis "May I do this part?" Ignis asks softly his voice laced with uncertainty as he half expected Noctis to beat him senseless for asking. Yet Noctis nods as he hands Ignis the cloth "I'll wash your back for you while you do that. How's that sound?" Noctis asks his voice tight. Ignis looks at him and after much hesitation he nods.

That wasn't like Ignis. He couldn't count how many times he had helped or given Ignis a bath when he was to exhausted to do it himself or had been critically wounded. And not once had he acted like that.

Noctis was heated. He knew something was wrong for Ignis never acted like that and he knew that _they_  did something to him, and the thing he's thinking is setting him off. He is angry and in his current mood he is ready to summon Ramuh. Noctis however tries to calm down afraid that Ignis is going to pick up on his mood. He opens the cabinet and pulls out another cloth and returns to Ignis's side where he begins to wash his back.

Letting out a huff of frustration he dips the cloth in the water and he brings it up and runs the soapy cloth over his back gently washing it however he noticed that despite being gentle Ignis would flinch or he'd hear a hitch in his breathing. Noctis apologies each time saying that he knows he's hurting but his back is caked in dirt. Only when Noctis rinse his back does he see the cause of Ignis's pain. 

Someone had carved a message into Ignis's back. The words stretching from shoulder blade to shoulder blade. The dark red letters standing out against Ignis's light complexion. 

_Tantum Odium._

"Iggy. Who wrote this on your back?" Noctis asks through clenched teeth. Yet Ignis says nothing as he shakes his head drawing his knees up to his chest.

"Come on Ignis. You were there, who did this to you!?" Noctis repeats his voice rising causing Ignis to flinch and cower.

Without thinking Noctis grabs Ignis's by the shoulders causing the tactician to cry out his arms and legs flailing as he kicks up water in the process sending it splashing on the walls, to the floor, and on Noctis. 

"Listen Iggy, who did this to you!" Noctis barks getting in Ignis's face "Was it the same person who hurt you, who made you afraid of us touching you? Was it? Was it!" He booms. 

Ignis only responds by his eyes welling up with tears and his breathing coming out quicker "Please...please don't hurt me." He croaks his eyes are wide as he looks at Noctis. Noctis could see just how frighten his once put together and always calm advisor was. And it upset him. It upset because remembers how Ignis used to be. 

"Please. Please. Please don't hurt me. Don't hurt me I-I-" Ignis stops talking and covers his face with his hands as he moves away from the king. Noctis could see just his shoulders quaking and the small sniffs told him Ignis was crying. He had scared him, when he promised he wouldn't. Calming down and lowering his voice he tries again. Dropping to his knees he gently calls to his brother "Iggy. I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. I'm not mad or angry at you...I'm angry at the creeps who did this to you. But...I'm mostly angry at myself. I should've never sent away to sleep at the motel. I know Prompto did everything he could to protect you and I'm not mad at him...I never was. But, it's not you who I'm mad at...it will never be you. It can never be you." The king says softly "And don't expect me to tell you not cry or stop crying. You been hurt and if screaming, crying, punching makes you feel better go right ahead. We will be right there to scream, cry, and punch with you." Noctis says smiling. 

This seems to calm Ignis down enough to get him to look at the other "Promise?" Ignis asks wearily earning a nod from the dark haired boy as he stands up and sits on the tub "How about we wash you hair?" Noctis asks.

 

When Noctis emerged with Ignis at his side Gladiolus and Prompto we're quick to add the latter to sit down on the couch. "We need to treat and put bandages on his wounds." Noctis says as he lowers the towel Ignis had wrapped himself in. 

"How many does he-" The larger man trails off his eyes widening when he sees the exact state Ignis is in. Sutures crisscrossing ever inch of his body, cuts, burns and light tan blotches overlapping one another. Gladiolus spots Ignis's wrist with the massive staples keeping it in tact. 

"What the heck!?" Gladiolus booms his voice shaking with rage as he looks from Ignis to the king prompting Prompto to join them and like Gladiolus he's horrified to see what has happen to Ignis.

"That's not all...." Noctis says sadly as he motions his friends to see the message on his back. 

"What does tantum odium mean?" Prompto asks.

Gladiolus bares his teeth as he slams his fist into a nearby wall with enough force it goes inside "It means 'Only Hatred' whoever it was that did this must've really hated Iggy." Gladiolus sighs as he pulls his hand out of the wall shaking it free of the white dust from the plaster "Or wants him to think we hate him." He adds looking at Ignis who was sitting quietly. 

"There isn't anything we can do for his wounds. They all seem to be healed up at this point. We can however get some food in him and put him to bed." Gladiolus says looking at Ignis "It looks like he hasn't eaten since the last time we saw him." He adds taking in the skeletal appearance of the advisor. 

Noctis frowns hating he couldn't do more for his friend "Yeah...let's do that." He says pulling a black AfroJack shirt onto Ignis which didn't match the King's Knight bottoms he's wearing "You hungry?" Noctis asks softly.

Ignis cringed that phrase, as innocent as it sounded it always lead to something terrible. Not wanting to be poisoned or made ill Ignis shakes his head "I'm alright." He whispers. It wasn't entirely a lie but hunger was something he had gotten used to sadly. "If it is all right...may I go to sleep?" Ignis asks uncertainty drips into his voice for he was expecting to be screamed at or punished for asking.

Yet Gladiolus nods as he helps Ignis up to his feet and leads him to the bed that had been readied for him. Ignis slowly crawls under the blankets and relaxing as he settles into the soft mattress a vast difference from the old rough and itchy mat he had been sleeping on for the past three months. The blanket was thick and warm. The pillow was firm but not to firm both of these things he didn't have while being a prisoner and the thought of getting a good night sleep for the first time in what felt like forever making his eyes sting. He sniffs pitifully and wipes at his eyes as a big yawn escapes him. 

Chuckling, Noctis walks up to Ignis and pulls the blanket up to his chin "Night Specs, we'll be right here when you wake up." Noctis says holding up his pinkie "I promise." 

Ignis looks a bit hesitant but he nods as he rolls away pressing his back against the wall. However he doesn't close his eyes fearing that the others may harm him if he falls asleep. He knows he should trust them but the time with the enemy only made him fearful.

Seeing this Noctis moves towards the bed sitting down he looks at Ignis "Is it okay if I rub your back?" He asks not wanting to make a move that could frighten Ignis. The one in question looks unsure at first before nodding hesitantly. Noctis nods as he places a hand on Ignis's back and begins to massage his back gently "Close your eyes and focus in on the sound of my voice, okay." He says.

Ignis nods.

Noctis closes his eyes for a moment before opening his eyes nodding and in a soft voice he begins to sing.

_Dreaming of the stars on high._

_That speak to me in secret sighs._

_Drifting on a breeze, only I can feel and hear._

_Could it be the sacred wind that's calling me to now begin._

_To walk into the dark copying the light of tomorrow._

Ignis listens quietly as his eyes starting to close. The song being one he and Noctis had heard many times and would sing in their childhood. It had always been Ignis's favorite song and would always set his soul at ease hearing it. Seeing how he was relaxing Noctis continues as he rubs small circles into Ignis's back.

_Beating of the wings up high._

_Beyond the earth, beyond the sky._

_Come now, don't hesitate._

_Don't look back we got to go now._

_Don't fear, you'll be safe from now on Morning sky watching over all._

Noctis pauses and looks over at Ignis only to find that he was now fast asleep. Noctis watches him a bit before shaking his head feeling upset he carefully moves from the bed to the couch and sits down with his head in his hands "You okay?" Prompto asks softly not wanting to wake Ignis. 

"No, I'm not okay." Noctis looks up at the blonde and shakes his head gesturing to Ignis "You see what he looks like, you see how he's acting. That's not right." Noctis says his voice trembling "Ignis shouldn't be acting like this. Right now he would be making dinner or playing Solitaire or..." Noctis shakes his head tearing up "Anything but this." Noctis chokes. 

Gladiolus frowns as he places a hand on Noctis's shoulder "Look everything will be okay, Iggy is going to okay." 

"No everything including Iggy won't be okay!" Noctis cries angrily " You don't know how angry I am right now!" He screams "Noct." Gladiolus says trying to calm the king down "No, don't. If it was Iris laying here looking like that then you would know how I'm feeling." Noctis shakes his head "That's my brother! They hurt and tortured my brother and I shouldn't be mad!?" Noctis was now shaking "Ignis never failed to protect me. He would constantly put himself in danger over me." The king stops talking for he finds himself starting to tear up and when he speaks again his voice breaks "Yet I failed to protect him." He sobs.

"How do you think that must feel for him?" Noctis says through sobs. He covers his face as he feels himself breaking further, shoulders trembling Noctis lets out a deep sob as he lowers his elbows onto his knees sobbing still. 

"I promised him...I promised him that I wouldn't let him get hurt. That I would be there for him like he is for me. And...and I lied!" 

Prompto steps forward pulling his friend into a hug. Noctis doesn't hesitate to return the hug "You never lied to him. He knows you would protect him. Like when pummeled Alabaster after he tried throwing Ignis down the stairs and all the other times he hurt Ignis."  

"And don't tell me you forgot about the time you took on the bully who was always picking on Iggy when he was in middle school." Gladiolus reminds the king "You know the spineless punk who gave Iggy a black eye and broke his arm." He adds. That only made Noctis ball his hand into a fist. That kid had messed with the wrong person. The memory of it still hurt the king for he vividly recalls how Ignis just suddenly didn't want to go to school anymore.

_Dinner had just been served as Regis, Noctis, and Ignis sat down at the table. The young advisor had been staying with them going on three weeks at the request of the king for he wanted him to get more experienced with life within the Citadel. Ignis didn't seem to mind for he said it just meant he got to be with Noctis more._

_However the young advisor seemed to be a bit more hurt by the sudden replacement. He had been more quiet and Regis wasn't sure but it seemed like something was nothing the little boy. And being a father himself he wanted to get to the bottom of it._

_As they ate Regis looks over to Ignis who was pushing around his baby carrots with his fork "Are you feeling alright Ignis?" He asks softly earning a nod from the bespectacled boy "You says that but you're not eating. You want something else? You can have whatever you want." He says softly._

_Noctis looks at his dad and then to Ignis who shakes his head "Your Majesty, may I be excused? I wish to lay down." Ignis says softly. Worried Regis nods and Ignis hops down from the chair, pushes it in and makes his leaves._

_The next morning Regis enters the room which was given to Ignis, having just returned from dropping Noctis off at school and approaches the bed. He places a hand on Ignis's forehead when he finds that the advisor is still laying down. "Are you feeling well?" He asks._

_Ignis pouts shaking his head "No your Majesty. My stomach hurts and I feel really cold." Ignis says softly curling further onto himself. This makes Regis frown as he nods he wasn't going to question Ignis for he was a good boy and never lied to him but Regis couldn't shake the feeling that Ignis was hiding something from him and he wanted to see if Noctis knew anything about it._

_So later that night Regis approached the prince "Noct. Has Ignis been doing okay at school? Has he told you anything about anything going on with him?" Regis asks. Much to his surprise Noctis nods "Iggy told me that he doesn't want to go to school anymore...that it's not fun for him and that kids have been mean to him." Noctis frowns gripping his fork "I think I know why too. Today a big kid who is twice the size of Gladio asked me about Ignis. He didn't seem like someone Iggy would hangout with besides he kept telling me that Iggy needs to watch his back and better not forget his homework."  Noctis looks his dad in the eye "Dad, I think Iggy is being bullied." The prince nearly cries._

_Regis sighs "I felt that too but I just wanted to be sure." Regis shakes his head "Listen Noctis, if Iggy is being bullied I don't want you acting reckless." the king says "I know how you two can be when it comes to one another. But I don't need you doing something that you'll regret." He says softly._

_Noctis looks thoughtful before looking at his "Dad, I wish I could say 'I promise' but all depends on what_ he _does to Iggy."_

_The next morning Regis gets Ignis and Noctis up. He makes breakfast for the boys and ushers the boys into the Regalia. As he drives he asks Ignis how he's feeling causing the older boy to shrug silently "You'll feel better as the day goes on. If you end up feeling sick call me and I'll pick you up." He says softly._

_"Okay." Ignis says softly._

_Well as the day went on Ignis couldn't help but feel like he was on high alert. He was constantly looking around and rushing out of class first just to make sure he doesn't run into the one giving him a hard time._

_However when lunch time rolled in Ignis's luck ran out._

_He and Noctis were walking to the lunchroom with their lunch boxes in tote when a massive kid walks up. He looked to be at least seven years older than them. He was built like Gladiolus but the young Shield in training could easily win if they fought._

_The boy approaches Ignis "Hey Stupid-O you got my assignment?" He asks getting in Ignis's face causing him to look away nervously "N-No I-." Ignis feels himself get shoved backward "What!? What was that?" The older kid asks causing Ignis to tremble as he struggles to get out what he was trying to say._

_"You ain't got my paper them I'll take your lunch."_

_Ignis says nothing as the older boy steals his lunch box and walks away. Noctis was confused why didn't Ignis say something, do something!? The prince looks over to his friend who was now quietly crying. Noctis was heated no one messes with Ignis and makes him cry._

_Storming after the much bigger boy Noctis finds himself warping in front of the brute "Well if it isn't Stupid-O's boyfriend what are you going to do?"_

_Noctis narrows his eyes "You're going to give me back that lunch and you're going to leave Ignis alone!"_

_"Oh yeah who's gonna make me?"_

Noctis nods as he smiles a bit at the memory of how he jumped the older boy and how that was the last time he messed with Ignis. The king looks over to Ignis who was sleeping somewhat fitfully "See, you protected him a bunch of times." Prompto says smiling "Yeah. But this is the one time it mattered." 

"And those other times didn't?" Gladiolus asks "You may not see it but to Ignis all those times in the past. Each of those moments means the world to him for he knows without a doubt that you love him and are willing to risk life and limb for him." Gladiolus preaches. "You will never know either the extent Ignis will go for you." He adds. 

"All you can do now is help him get better. Help him gain weight, rebuild his strength, and sit with him when he needs someone to vent to. You gotta be strong for him." Gladiolus says looking at the tactician and then to Noctis "And that ain't just for you. That's for all of us. We gotta have patience and take this whole thing one step at a time." 

 

It was the middle of the night when a shrill scream jolts Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto out of their sleep. Fumbling with the lamp Prompto manages to get it on on his third attempt while still half awake "What happen? What's going on?" He asks around a yawn.

With the light on the boys are met with Ignis, who was sitting up looking around with large wild eyes "Stay away! Don't come near me!!" He screams. His hands on his head as he scrunches up in a ball shaking. 

It takes Noctis a mere second to get over to his brother "Iggy it's okay, breathe." He says softly "Breathe...you're safe. You're safe" eh says gently as he pulls Ignis into a hug to calm him down. But it did very little as the contact only causes Ignis to howl out in fear thrashing to and fro trying to get away.

Noctis holds him still uttering reassurance even as Ignis fights to get away. 

"Noct, try the lullaby." Prompto suggests seeing how other method was failing. 

Noctis nods, he repostitions Ignis and cradles him as he begins to sing to Ignis once again. It takes some time and almost the entire song but Ignis calms down once more, as he falls asleep in Noct's arms.

This, Noctis knew was going to be a long hard process. But he wasn't going to give up. Nor was he going to let Ignis suffer through this alone. He was going to work with and support Ignis. 

He will do whatever to make him whole again.

 


End file.
